An Annoying Boy
by locked pearl
Summary: [Akashi x Reader x OC/Harukaze Takuna] Kisahku dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu mengusik ketenanganku dan Takuna-kun orang yang kusuka.
1. Reunion!

**An Annoying Boy**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: OOC (maybe), TYPO(s), Gaje, terlalu maksa (mungkin), EYD acak adul.**

 **Pairing: Akashi x Reader x OC (Harukaze Takuna).**

 **JUST FOR FUN!**

* * *

Kupercepat langkahku di koridor sekolah baruku, Teiko _kouko_. Tahu mengapa aku seperti ini? Ya, karena aku sekelas lagi dengannya. Sekelas dengan Harukaze Takuna-kun.

Aku bersekolah di SMP yang sama dengan Takuna-kun. Hm, aku juga sudah memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya. Tapi bukan berarti kita dekat atau apa. Takuna-kun yang memintaku.

Selain itu, aku um... me.. nyu.. kai.. Takuna-kun! Aku suka padanya ketika pertama kali sekelas dengannya. Yaitu saat kelas dua SMP. Walaupun saat kelas satu dan tiga kami berbeda kelas. Entah apa yang membuatku suka padanya, aku lupa.

Dan sekarang ini, dikelas satu SMA kami kembali sekelas. Hei, apakah kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat papan pengumuman semenit yang lalu?!

" _Ohayou_ , Takuna-kun!" Sesegera mungkin kuambil langkah untuk menduduki tempat duduk di sebelah Takuna-kun. Takuna-kun duduk di kursi paling depan, tiga kursi dari jendela sebelah kiri. Aku menduduki dua kursi dari jendela.

"Ah, _Ohayou_ [Name]-san!" Ucapnya dengan tersenyum menatapku. Senyumnya manis sekali. Oh ya, dia juga memanggilku dengan nama belakang. Itu juga aku yang minta.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tempat duduk kelas, ada 5 barisan yang masing-masing terdiri dari 4 bangku. Jadi, total murid kelas ini 20 murid.

"Novel apa yang sedang kau baca, Takuna-kun?" Baru kusadari dia sedang membaca novel.

"Oh, ini?" Takuna-kun mengangkat novelnya.

"Ini buku _The Monochrome World_!"

"Buku ini bercerita tentang seorang laki-laki yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat dunia tiba-tiba menjadi hitam-putih. Dan seterusnya dia mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

Aku hanya memandang Takuna-kun kagum. Dia selalu bersemangat jika berbicara tentang _action_. Raut serius dan ketertarikannya benar-benar membuatku suka.

"Takuna-kun, ayo kita ke tempat upacara penerimaan!" Aku menyadarkan Takuna-kun dari ceritanya.

"Ah ya, maaf. Aku terlalu larut dengan ceritaku." Ucapnya dengan sedikit terkekeh.

Surai hitamnya, manik hitam-kelabunya, suaranya yang damai dan menenangkan benar-benar membuatku suka.

...

"Dan inilah murid dengan nilai ujian terbaik..."

"Akashi Seijuurou!"

Oh, itu murid dengan nilai ujian terbaik.

Akashi Seijuurou, sepertinya pernah dengar.

...

Akhirnya balik juga ke kelas.

Aku menduduki kursiku, dan di sebelahku ada Akashi Seijuurou. Wajar saja sih kalau dia duduk di depan. Dan aku, jika bukan karena Takuna-kun, aku duduk di belakang.

Akashi Seijuurou? Akashi Seijuurou? Akashi Seijuurou? Sepertinya memang benar aku pernah mengenalnya. Tapi dimana? Kapan? Seingatku aku tak mengalami amnesia atau hal yang melibatkan memori.

Terus kupandangi wajahnya sampai aku berhasil menggali ingatanku. Rambut merah, mata yang senada. Oh tidak. Sepertinya dia menyadari jika sejak tadi aku memandanginya.

Dia yang merasa terganggu, juga menolehkan pandangannya ke arahku. Lalu dia mengernyitkan dahinya seperti berhasil menemukan sesuatu. Oh ya, aku ingat siapa itu Akashi Seijuurou. DIA ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING MENYEBALKAN!

"Akashi!/[Name]!"

Kami terkejut di saat yang bersamaan, dan untungnya tidak ada yang peka. Walaupun volume suara kami tadi cukup besar.

Ternyata dia masih mengingatku. Wajar saja dia mengingatku, aku kan korban candaannya dulu. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa lupa dengannya?

" _Hisashiburi_ , [Name]!" Sapanya dengan tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak yakin itu adalah senyum kesenangan atau yang berhubungan dengan itu.

"Ya." Balasku singkat. Jika aku banyak berbicara dengannya, aku akan mengingat masa-masa _jahiliyah_ tersebut.

Dan aku tidak menyangka akan sekelas dengannya. Habis, tadi pagi aku hanya mencari dan mementingkan namaku dan Takuna-kun.

"Oh, selama tiga tahun tidak bertemu, kau menjadi sombong ya!" Akashi menyeringai jail.

"Apaan? Perasaanmu saja. Dan jika kau menanyakan kabar, selama tiga tahun kebelakang aku seperti hidup di surga!" Ucapku bertubi-tubi.

Akashi terkekeh pelan lalu menyelesaikan pembicaraannya denganku. Syukurlah!

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

Kau tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Harukaze memperhatikan pembicaraanmu dengan Akashi. Dan secepat itulah ia paham bahwa saat SD kau bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Akashi.

...

Seorang guru memasuki kelas dengan setumpuk buku.

"Saya Shirogane Eiji dan saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun kedepan."

"Jika kalian ingin cepat pulang, maka cepatlah bereskan struktur kelas." Ujar Shirogane.

Siapa sih yang tidak malas untuk mengurus kelas.

"Tidak ada yang mengajukan diri? Berarti kalian akan semakin lama pulang."

Dan akhirnya orang yang duduk di sebelah kirimu, yang duduk dekat jendela mengangkat tangan.

"Oke, Akashi Seijuurou. Kau akan menjadi ketua kelas. Maju!" Akashi sesegera mungkin maju.

Sekarang mereka sedang menunggu siapa yang akan menjadi wakil dan seterusnya.

"Baiklah Akashi. Jika tidak ada yang mengajukan diri, kau boleh memilih." Ucap Shirogane yang sudah mulai bosan.

Harukaze memperhatikan tatapan Akashi yang mengarah padamu. Sedangkan kau tertunduk tak peduli urusan struktur kelas. Secepat kilat Harukaze langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Saya mengajukan diri!" Terlihat jelas raut muka Akashi yang berubah menjadi tidak suka. Berbeda dengan kau yang tampak terkejut dengan lelaki yang barusan maju tersebut.

 _Takuna-kun menjadi pengurus kelas! A-aku juga ingin ikut. Tetapi ada Akashi! Tetapi jika aku menjadi pengurus kelas, aku punya lebih banyak waktu bersama Takuna-kun._

Pada akhirnya kau mengajukan diri juga. Sebagai sekretaris. Bendahara, Sie. kedisiplinan dan kebersihan juga sudah dipilih.

Oke, waktunya pulang.

* * *

 **Reader's POV**

" _Tadaima_!" Ucapku riang saat memasuki mansion dan disambut beberapa maid.

" _Okaeri_ , _Oujo_ -sama!"

" _Otou_ -san atau _Okaa_ -san sudah pulang?" Tanyaku dengan nada masih ceria.

"Belum. Mungkin nanti sore."

" _Sankyu_ , Aruki-san!"

Jika _otou_ -san dan _okaa_ -san belum pulang, aku akan bermain ke rumah sepupuku yang berjarak 5 km dari rumahku. Tapi aku harus menghubunginya dulu.

" _Moshi-moshi [Name] ya—"_

"Taiga, kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?!" Potongku.

" _Belum belajar, kan?"_ Tanyanya balik.

"Ya ampun. Kalau _Ouji_ -san dan _Oba_ -san tahu bagaimana?"

" _Mereka sudah hafal kok,"_

"Dan jangan bilang kau tidak masuk sekolah karena bermain basket semalaman,"

" _Sayangnya iya, [Name]. Hahaha!"_

"Kau di apartment kan? Aku ke sana ya!"

" _Aku sedang berada di Street Basketball yang biasa,"_

...

"Yo, [Name]!" Sapa Taiga. Aku melempar minuman kaleng dan langsung ditangkap oleh sigap.

"Sankyu," Taiga duduk di _bench_ sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Apakah kita sekelas?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Bagaimana orang-orang di sana?" Tanya Taiga penasaran. Orang-orangnya ya? Sial, jadi ingat Akashi lagi.

"Baik. Tapi ada satu orang yang akan membuat masa SMA-ku menjadi suram!" Volume suaraku meninggi.

"Kau berbuat masalah?" Tanya Taiga sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak mungkin aku berbuat masalah. Hanya saja orang itu..."

"Oh, Akashi Seijuurou itu?"

"Tepat sasaran!"

"Hahaha. Kau masih dendam padanya?"

"Entahlah. Aku sudah melupakannya selama tiga tahun kebelakang. Dan entah kenapa semua perbuatannya terputar oleh memoriku setelah berjumpa lagi dengannya." Tuturku.

"Kau tahu [Name], Akashi itu sebenarnya suka dan tertarik sama kamu,"

Ha ha ha ha.

"Pffffttt. Orang seperti Akashi itu gak bakal bisa suka dan tertarik sama orang. Kalau ada orang yang dia suka, orang itu pasti gak akan suka sama dia. Siapa sih, orang yang mau dibully seumur hidup!"

"Terserah kau [Name]." Pasrah Taiga.

* * *

Ingin tahu sejarahku dan Akashi?

Oke, aku dan dia memang satu sekolah saat SD. Saat kelas 4, entah kenapa dia mulai mengerjaiku. Sampai kelas 5, saat ibunya meninggal. Seterusnya dia tidak mengerjaiku lagi. Dan setelah itu aku tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengannya.

Sudah banyak hal yang membuatku kesal dengan perbuatannya.

* * *

 **KRIET**

Kubuka lokerku untuk mengganti sepatuku dengan _uwabaki_ -ku. Tapi tunggu, aku tidak merasakan adanya benda tersebut.

"Sedang mencari ini?" Ujar seseorang dibalik pintu lokerku. Kututup loker lalu melihat siapa gerangan. Dari nada suaranya, aku sudah tahu.

"Akashi!" Seruku kesal.

Aku mengangkat tanganku berniat mengambilnya, tetapi Akashi mengangkat sepatuku tinggi-tinggi. Sial, sekarang tinggiku hanya di bawah telinganya. Padahal dulu aku lebih tinggi darinya.

"Oi Akashi!" Aku semakin geram.

"Ayo dapatkan kalau kau bisa, [Name]!" Akashi sekarang malah mundur-mundur.

Sampai mendekati tembok, ia menjatuhkan _uwabaki_ -ku, sontak aku langsung mengejarnya.

 **JDUK**

 _Baka!_ Itu tembok! Rasanya déjà vu.

"Aw," lirihku sambil memegangi jidat.

"Hm," Akashi menyeringai lalu berlalu.

"Dasar, Akashi itu... benar-benar MENYEBALKAN!" Teriakku geram.

Langsung saja aku mengganti sepatu dengan _uwabaki_. Setelah itu aku langsung menuju UKS untuk memberikan minyak untuk jidatku.

...

Kuhentakkan kakiku menuju kelas.

Sebal sebal sebal!

Aku baru ingat jika sekolah masih sepi. Tapi biasanya jam segini Takuna-kun sudah datang. Semoga ia sudah datang atau ada orang lain di kelasku supaya aku tidak berdua di kelas dengannya.

 **KRIET**

Kubuka pintu perlahan-lahan, untuk mengetahui keberadaan orang di kelas. Ada orang itu dan... Aku langsung membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan cepat. Lalu menutupnya kembali.

" _Ohayou_ , Takuna-kun!" Sapaku riang, seolah hal sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi.

" _Ohayou_ , [Name]!" Sapanya balik saat aku sudah duduk di tempatku. Akashi sepertinya menyadari kehadiranku.

" _The Monochrome World_ lagi ya!" Seruku saat melihat novel yang dibaca Takuna-kun.

"Ya. Aku sudah selesai membacanya tadi malam. Tapi karena seru, aku ingin membaca ulang!" Takuna-kun mulai bersemangat.

"Takuna-kun, jika kau sudah selesai membacanya, apa aku boleh meminjamnya?" Tanyaku agak sungkan.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Habisnya, buku yang aku pilih selalu tidak seru. Dan giliran buku yang dipilih dan dibaca Takuna-kun pasti seru!" Ujarku.

Kuakui, aku memang selalu meminjam buku yang habis dibaca Takuna-kun. Entah itu dari perpustakaan maupun punya Takuna-kun pribadi.

" _Hontou_? Aku selalu suka jika ada orang yang membaca buku yang sama. Karena nanti kita bisa bertukar pemikiran dan pendapat. Ah, sekarang pun kau boleh meminjamnya!" Takuna-kun menyodorkan bukunya.

"Eh, tidak perlu Takuna-kun. Kau masih mau membacanya kan?" Tolakku sopan.

"Tidak kok. Ambil saja," Takuna-kun memojokkanku.

"Hm, baiklah. _Arigatou_ , Takuna-kun!" Aku mengambil novel tersebut.

Takuna-kun memang orang yang sangat baik. Apakah Takuna-kun mendengar detakan jantungku saat mengambil novelmu?

"Bagaimana keningmu, [Name]?" Suara baritone menyadarkanmu dari alam bawah sadar.

"Haha, semoga baik-baik saja ya!" Dasar Akashi itu! Aku hanya menatap Akashi tajam.

Aku tak menyadari jika ia memperhatikan obrolanku dengan Takuna-kun tadi.

* * *

 **TEEEEEEEET**

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pelajaran ini."

 _Yosh_ , sekarang waktunya ke Klub Baton!

"Tetapi untuk sekretaris kelas dimohon untuk menyalin nama anggota kelas. Dan buat strukturnya."

"Saya ada klub, _sensei_!"

"Izin dulu,"

 _Kusso._ Padahal sudah kunanti dari tadi. Baiklah, hanya 20 orang saja kan.

 _15 menit kemudian..._

 _Yosh!_ Akhirnya selesai juga! Tapi kalau sekarang ke Klub Baton, aku sudah terlambat lama. Kalau begitu langsung pulang saja.

...

 **KRIET**

Kubuka lokerku untuk mengganti sepatu. Oh tunggu, ada apa dengan sepatuku? Kenapa penuh dengan saus tomat? Ada surat?

 ** _Balasan karena sudah berani mendekati Akashi-sama. Padahal kau bukan termasuk daftar penggemar sejati._**

Rasanya ingin muntah. Siapa yang mendekati coba. Ada juga aku menjauhinya! Semoga aja ini orang masuk kelas musim panas.

Dan bagaimana caranya pulang? Tidak mungkin aku memakai uwabaki. Supirku sudah bilang ia akan bersama otou-san seharian ini. Nyeker sih tidak masalah untukku.

Oke, waktunya mengingat masa-masa Taekwondo dan Karate.

Aku melepas kaos kakiku. Menenteng tas dan sepatu yang penuh dengan saos. Sekarang aku bertelanjang kaki. Jarak sekolah sampai rumah 3 km. Siapa takut!

1 2 3...

Baru saja aku akan melangkah, seseorang menarik lenganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, [Name]!" Hah, suara itu lagi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu!"

Akashi tetap mencengkram lenganku dan menyeretku ke depan loker.

"Woi, apa yang kau lakukan, Bakashi?!" Akashi sibuk sendiri.

Akashi menghela napas. "Oh, jadi ulah mereka!" Akashi melepaskan cengkramannya.

Dia mengambil tas dan sepatuku dan menuju loker... Taiga!

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?!" Aku semakin sebal.

"Diam saja,"

Akashi membuka loker Taiga lalu memasukkan tasku dan tasnya. Serta sepatuku yang penuh dengan saus. Lalu menutup kembali loker Taiga.

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi berjongkok membelakangiku. Aku hanya diam. Bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo naik!" Titahnya.

"Ha? Ngapain banget!"

"Sepatumu kotor kan. Ayo naik!"

"Aku bisa pulang dengan menyeker!"

"Sudah, jangan bawel. Turuti saja perintahku!"

"..."

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab. Itu ulah penggemarku kan?"

"Hn."

"Kagami Taiga itu sepupumu kan, dia yang akan mengurus barang-barangmu."

"Ayo cepat, naik!"

Ada apa dengannya? Dia tidak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya. Baiklah, aku biarkan dia bertanggung jawab kali ini.

Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku di punggungnya. Dia mengangkat kakiku dan mulai berjalan. Bau parfumnya tercium. Aku tahu parfum ini. Parfum yang dipakai bangsawan.

 **Akashi's POV**

Benar-benar. Jantungku tidak bisa berdetak dengan teratur. Begitu juga dengan jantungmu. Aku bisa merasakan jantungmu berdegup dengan cepat. Sama denganku. Apakah kau menyadari jika pipiku sudah bersemu merah sejak tadi?

"Asal kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku peduli dan khawatir pada wanita!"

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku tanpa aba-aba. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresimu sekarang. Yang jelas aku bisa merasakan pipiku semakin panas. Dan juga, jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat lagi.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N: Hai, lama gak jumpa :D :v.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya bakal diupdate satu setengah bulan lagi. Kenapa? Soalnya saya boarding. Tapi tenang aja fic ini bakal dilanjut kok.**

 **Gimana? Kurang puas? Puas? Biasa aja?**

 _ **See you soon!**_

 _ **Keep waiting ya!**_

 ** _Tapi kalau gak sabar nunggu harus terima keadaan juga._**

 ** _Terima kasih banyak yang udah merelakan waktunya untuk membaca fic mainstream ini._**


	2. Jealous

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship, etc.**

 **Warning: OOC, GAJE, TYPO(?), etc.**

* * *

Hening.

Kau tidak merespon pernyataan Akashi barusan.

Setelah selang beberapa saat, akhirnya kau angkat bicara. " _Ne_ , Akashi. Memangnya supirmu tidak mencarimu?"

"Dia sudah bilang tidak akan menjemputku."

"Tidak apa nih, kau terus menggendongku?" Tanyamu dengan nada tidak enak.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas penggemarku. Walaupun bukan aku yang melakukannya, tetapi secara tidak langsung aku yang melakukannya." Tutur Akashi.

"Beneran tidak apa? Bukannya kau akan tambah pendek ya?" Ujarmu dengan nada mengejek.

" _Urusai_ , [Name]!"

" _Ne_ , Akashi. Aku turut berduka," ujarmu sangat hati-hati. Takut membuka luka pemuda yang sedang menggendongmu.

"..." Akashi tak merespon.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bermaksud." Ucapmu yang sedikit menyesal. Tetapi juga lega karena bisa mengatakannya.

"Tak apa. Terima kasih." Responnya dingin.

 _Setelah beberapa lama..._

"Istirahat dulu," Akashi berjalan ke arah tempat seperti halte.

Saat kalian sudah duduk, kau mengatakan hal yang sempat terlupakan.

"Akashi, kau bilang kau bertanggung jawab kan?" Akashi menyimaknya. "Tetapi dulu kau tak melakukan hal seperti ini."

Akashi bungkam. Tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

* * *

Akashi menurunkanmu dengan perlahan.

"Maaf dan terima kasih, Akashi!"

"Tak masalah."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya." Kau memasuki mansion. Akashi hanya memandangi punggungmu sampai menghilang. Lalu pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di kamar kau segera berganti baju lalu bersiap membaca novel. _The Monochrome World._ Tapi tunggu, bukankah ada di tas? Tasmu kan ada di Kagami.

"Arrrgggghhhhh!" Gerammu kesal.

* * *

Keesokan paginya kau berangkat 30 menit dari sebelumnya. Tahu mengapa? Untuk mengantipasi kejadian kemarin tidak terulang. Kau memakai sepatu cadangan.

Saat kau turun dari mobil, dan di situ juga terlihat Akashi Seijuurou yang turun dari mobilnya. Kau segera berjalan cepat mendahului Akashi.

Akashi yang menyadari tindakanmu tersenyum mengejek.

Setelah kau mengganti sepatu dengan _uwabaki_ , tanpa basa-basi langsung menuju kelas setelah melihat Akashi sudah dekat.

Sampai kelas dengan selamat!

Di kelas ini hanya baru ada kau.

 **KRIET**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Akashi yang memasuki kelas. Kau pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana, selamat mengganti _uwabaki_?" Akashi menyeringai. Kau mengabaikannya. Tapi berdecih. Akashi duduk di tempatnya.

"[Name]?" Akashi memanggilmu.

"Hn?"

"Harukaze Takuna itu... teman SMP-mu, ya?"

 _ **Deg Deg Deg**_

 _Takuna-kun! Ah, aku selalu suka jika membicarakan Takuna-kun._

"Ya, kenapa?" Tanyamu yang ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan. Karena objeknya Harukaze.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya." Kau langsung memasang raut kecewa. Akashi tidak berterus terang.

"Menurutmu Takuna-kun itu bagaimana?" Ujarmu berterus terang.

"Tidak tahu. Aku belum berbicara padanya." Lalu Akashi menghadap ke depan. Menyelesaikan pembicaraan tentang Harukaze Takuna.

 **KRIET**

Pintu terbuka lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dan terdapat sosok Harukaze di ambang pintu.

Sosok tinggi, 180 cm di atas Akashi. Bersurai hitam dengan potongan rambut ke kazan dan sedikit berjambul. Manik hitam-kelabu. Bibir yang selalu terlihat tersenyum. Sosok yang mirip seperti pemeran _action._

" _Ohayou_ , [Name]!" Sapa Harukaze kepadamu.

" _Ohayou_ , Takuna-kun!" Balasmu dengan tersenyum.

Harukaze melirik penampakkan orang selain dirimu. "Ah, pagi Akashi-san."

Akashi terlihat terkejut dengan sapaan Harukaze barusan. "Hn."

Harukaze duduk di tempatnya.

"Oh ya, Takuna-kun. Walaupun aku baru membaca seperempat bukunya, tapi sudah seru saja!" Serumu.

"Benar kan!" Harukaze langsung bersemangat.

Kau dan Harukaze terus berbincang-bincang. Yang tanpa kalian sadari, Akashi terus memperhatikan kalian berdua. Memandang dengan pandangan cemburu. Ya, Akashi cemburu. Cemburu pada Harukaze.

...

"Jika semuanya sudah selesai mengisi angket, harap kumpulkan pada saya. Di ruang guru."

Setelah semuanya mengumpulkan angket, Akashi berbicara. "Bawa ke ruang guru, [Name]!" Perintahnya.

"Kau saja. Kau kan ketua kelas!" Bantahmu.

" _Sensei_ bilang padaku untuk memilih satu. Dan _sensei_ bilang tidak boleh membantah." Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tch," desahmu.

"Semua yang ada di meja guru, bawa semua!"

"Maksudmu?!" Ucapmu geram.

Bagaimana tidak! Berarti bersama soal latihan tiga pelajaran sebelumnya. Dan berarti kau harus membawa 80 lembar.

"Oke!" Ucapmu kesal.

Kau mengangkat kertas-kertas tersebut. Dan tingginya menutupi wajahmu.

Harukaze berdiri dari tempatnya, menujumu lalu mengambil tiga perempat kertas tersebut.

"Takuna-kun!"

 ** _Deg Deg Deg_**

 _Takuna-kun baik sekali!_

Harukaze tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju ruang guru yang berdampingan denganmu.

Akashi membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Rasa cemburu kembali menyerangnya.

* * *

" _Arigatou_ , Takuna-kun!" Ucapmu seraya berjalan di koridor setelah menyerahkan kertas-kertas tersebut.

" _Douita_." Balasnya singkat.

"Takuna-kun beda ya, dengan laki-laki yang lain." Tuturmu.

"Maksudmu?" Harukaze mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang sangat baik pada semua orang. Takuna-kun sangat baik kepada semua orang. Bahkan kau rela menolong orang yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu." Ungkapmu.

"Benarkah? Aku selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk orang disekitarku."

Kau tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Takuna-kun. Aku senang berada di SMA yang sama denganmu." Kau tersenyum tulus.

Harukaze membulatkan matanya. Lalu tersenyum. "Aku juga senang berada di sekolah yang sama lagi denganmu."

Sekarang ini gantian kau yang membulatkan mata.

"Kau orang yang peduli dengan sesama. Kau tidak membeda-bedakan teman. Kau juga tidak pilih kasih. Dan, kau juga bukan seorang pendendam. Akashi Seijuurou itu teman SD-mu, kan. Aku tahu dulu dia suka mengerjaimu. Tapi kau melupakannya kan, itu menandakan tidak ada dendam padanya." Tutur Harukaze.

"Dan juga, saat kelas satu SMP, saat Shiroka-san marah padamu karena Koreki menyukaimu, kau tak marah padanya. Saat kelas tiga, saat Harumi sakit, kau membuatkan catatan untuknya yang berada di UKS. Saat _study tour_ , tepatnya saat kau mengantri _ice cream_ , ada anak laki-laki yang mengantri di belakangmu. Kau mempersilahkannya duluan. Padahal kau tahu _ice cream_ tersebut tinggal satu. Dan juga kau sudah mengantri lama."

Kau semakin terkejut dengan ucapan Harukaze barusan.

"Ah, maaf aku banyak bercerita. Aku duluan," Harukaze cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menunggu jawaban darimu.

Kau tak menyadari semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Harukaze dan pipimu.

 _Takuna-kun mengetahui hal yang kulakukan? Apakah dia memperhatikanku? Kalau begitu, mungkinkah ia menyukaiku? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, jika Takuna-kun juga menyukaiku,_ ** _akan sebahagia apa hidupku_** _ **nanti.**_

Harukaze membuka pintu kelas. Tatapan Akashi langsung tertuju padanya. Menatap tajam Harukaze yang datang sendiri dan menutupi wajahnya dengan semburat merah dipipinya. _Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?!_ Perasaan cemburu kembali menyerangnya.

Tak lama kau datang dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan orang yang sebelumnya memasuki kelas ini. Dan tatapan Akashi juga sama.

* * *

 **TEEEETTTT**

Bel itu menandakan bahwa kegiatan belajar telah usai hari itu.

Kau yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menuju Klub Baton, buru-buru membereskan bukumu dan tancap gas menuju tempat.

" _Sumimasen_ , kemarin saya tidak hadir!" Kau membungkukkan punggungmu saat mencapai lapangan _indoor_ tempat berlatih.

Semua anggotan Klub Baton memang sudah berkumpul tapi belum memulai kegiatan.

"Ah, _hisashiburi_ [Name]-chan!" Sapa salah satu _senpai._ Sepertinya ketua.

"Takira-senpai!" Serumu terkejut.

Orang itu adalah Takira Yuna, mantan _senpai_ di SMP. Dia juga berada di Klub Baton bersamamu saat SMP. Sebenarnya kau sudah mengetahui bahwa ia masuk SMA Teiko. Sekarang dia berada di kelas tiga.

"Oh baiklah, kita perkenalan ulang," semua anggota klub berkumpul.

"Anggota Klub Baton tahun ini ada 9 orang. 3 orang kelas tiga, 4 orang kelas dua, dan 2 orang kelas satu. Dan pastinya semua perempuan." Jelas Takira.

"Ayo, perkenalan dirimu, [Name]-chan!"

" _Hajimemashite_. Saya[Surname] [Name] dari kelas 1-A. _Yoroshiku_!"

 _Senpai_ dengan warna rambut putih keabu-abuan adalah Takira Yuna. Dari 3-C.

 _Senpai_ dengan warna rambut kuning dan iris yang senada adalah Kise Rukira. Dari 3-C.

 _Senpai_ dengan warna rambut coklat terang adalah Shirayuki Shiro. Padahal warna rambutnya bukan putih. Dari 3-A.

Dua orang _senpai_ kembar bernama Yukari Yuka dan Yukari Yuko. Warna rambut mereka merah muda terang. Yuka berada di 2-C dan Yuko di 2-D.

 _Senpai_ dengan warna rambut hitam keabu-abuan adalah Kunomi Kara. Dari 2-A.

 _Senpai_ dengan warna rambut hitam pekat adalah Shanyao Akari. _Chinese_. Dari 2-C

Dan murid yang sebaya denganmu adalah Haruki Era. Warna rambutnya hijau pudar. Dari 1-C.

 _Di tempat lain di sekitar Teiko kouko._

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou _mendribble_ bola basket dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang sebal. _Pass-nya_ juga tidak karuan.

Apalagi saat tidak sengaja ia melirik Kagami Taiga. Bola basket tersebut ia lempar ke arah tembok. Sementara anggota lainnya memandang si kapten heran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko simpati.

"Entah!" Jawabnya kasar. Lalu menuju _bench_ dan meneguk air sebanyaknya.

...

Waktu latihan sudah berakhir, yang lain sudah mengganti bajunya kecuali Akashi. Akashi yang masih berada di _gym_.

"Tidak pulang, Akashi?" Tanya Midorima yang sudah siap pulang dengan yang lainnya.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku masih akan berlatih." Tolaknya.

Yang lainnya sudah pergi dan tinggallah Akashi sendiri di _gym._

Ia meraih bola berwarna oren tersebut. Mendribblenya lalu menshootnyake ranjang selama berulang-ulang.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa secemburu ini? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Melihatnya tersenyum bahagia bersama Takuna sangat membuatku sakit!_

Akashi melempar bola tersebut ke tembok lagi. Lalu mengganti baju dan menuju loker sekolah untuk pulang.

* * *

Latihan baton hari itu hanya sebentar. Hanya 30 menit. Sebelum kau pulang, Takira menahanmu untuk berbincang-bincang. Lagipula belum terlalu sore. Kalian berbincang-bincang di teras atau di depan pintu lapangan _indoor._

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolah di sini?" Tanya Takira.

"Menyenangkan!" Ucapmu dengan tidak menambahkan kata 'tapi'

"Jadi, sudah ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya Takira jail.

Oh ya, satu lagi tentang Takira Yuna. Dia demen banget sama yang namanya _cogan_ alias cowo ganteng atau _ikemen. Senpai_ ataupun _kouhai_ akan tetap ia bicarakan, asalkan tampan.

"Kebiasaanmu timbul ya, _senpai_!"

"Hehe," Takira tertawa renyah. "Kau di kelas 1-A kan?"

" _Ha'i_!"

"Akashi Seijuurou juga di situ kan?" Tanya Takira bersemangat.

"I-iya,"

"Dia ganteng banget tau!" Takira mulai ber-fangirling _._

"Hn." _Ganteng ya? Gajah Tenggelam?_

"Oh ya, Haru-kun ke SMA Teiko juga kan?"

"Harukaze Takuna?" Tanyamu memastikan.

"Ya!"

"Iya, kami juga sekelas." Ucapmu bersemangat.

"Kemarin aku lihat dia lagi jalan ke kantin. Haru-kun makin tinggi dan ganteng saja!"

"Ya," sahutmu tersenyum.

"Kamu pernah tertarik padanya?" Tanya Takira tersenyum jahil.

"A-apa? Ti-ti-tidak!" Semburat merah dengan cepat menjalar di pipimu.

"Haha, aku bercanda." Takira terkekeh.

Kalian berbincang-bincang tentang segala yang terjadi pada kalian.

 _Sudah ada orang yang menarik perhatianku sejak dua tahun yang lalu, Takira-senpai!_

* * *

Akashi mengganti _uwabaki_ dengan sepatunya. Dan, setelah ia memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah gerbang sekolah, ada pemandangan yang membuat Akashi meninju loker di sampingnya.

Kau dan Harukaze Takuna berjalan bersama dan bercanda di ambang-ambang senja.

* * *

"Eh, Takuna-kun?" Serumu terkejut melihat Harukaze yang juga sedang mengganti _uwabaki._

"Baru mau pulang, [Name]?" Tanya Harukaze yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Iya, tadi aku ngobrol dulu dengan Takira-senpai." Jelasmu.

"Takira-senpai masuk Teiko juga?"

"Hm,"

"Aku juga rapat jurnalistik dulu tadi,"

"Rumah kita searah, kan. Ayo, jalan bareng saja." Ajak Harukaze.

" _Hontou_? Tunggu!" Dengan cepat kau menyusul Harukaze.

"Ayo cepat," Harukaze menyentil jidatmu sambil tersenyum terkekeh.

Sementara kau hanya diam mati rasa. _Kontak fisik pertamaku dengan Takuna-kun!_ Lagi-lagi semburat merah menghiasi pipimu.

Untung saja sudah di ambang senja, jadi Harukaze tidak menyadari semburat di pipimu.

* * *

Rumahmu berjarak 3 km dari rumah. Harukaze searah denganmu hanya saja ia berbelok ke kiri dan kau ke kanan saat ada perempat pertama. Sementara Akashi terus searah denganmu, hanya saja rumahnya berjarak 5 km dari sekolah.

* * *

"Besok kau harus pulang cepat ya, [Name]!" Ujar Nakusa, otou-sanmu saat makan malam. Okaa-sanmu sedang keluar kota.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kita mendapat undangan makan malam dari keluarga Akashi."

 ** _Deg!_**

"Akashi?" Kau memperjelas.

"Ya. Akashi Seijuurou bersekolah di SMA Teiko juga kan?"

"Iya," jawabmu sudah malas.

"Bagaimana? Ia masih suka mengerjaimu, [Name], haha!"

"Otou-san!"

 _Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan mental!_

* * *

Keesokan paginya kau tetap berangkat 30 menit dari biasanya. Untuk mengantipasi kejadian 2 hari lalu tidak terulang.

Déjà vu seperti kemarin, baru turun mobil sudah terlihat Akashi.

Setelah selesai memakai _uwabaki_ dengan cepat kau langsung melesat ke kelas.

...

"Kamu Harukaze Takuna kan?" Ujar _sensei_ di akhir pelajaran.

" _Ha'i_." Harukaze mengangguk sopan.

"Berarti kau pembuat novel yang akan dimainkan peran oleh _hollywood_ itu kan?"

"Hm... bisa dibilang seperti itu." Akunya.

"Semangat terus ya!" _Sensei_ menepuk bahu Harukaze.

* * *

 **TEEEETTTT**

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Kau yang sekarang disuruh pulang cepat karena ada undangan makan malam harus melaksanakan piket kelas dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong setiap hari ada 4 orang yang piket. Nah, hari ini kau cuma piket berdua. Kenapa? Karena yang satu sedang sakit di UKS dan yang satunya lagi ada lomba.

Jadi, sekarang kau hanya piket berdua dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Setelah kelas mulai sepi, kau dan Akashi mulai melaksanakan piket.

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan kecil untuk mencairkan suasana. Hanya terdengar bunyi lantai yang disapu, jendela yang ditutup, kursi yang dinaikkan dan papan tulis yang dihapus.

Setelah sudah beres, kau mengambil tasmu dan keluar kelas, kalau seseorang tidak memanggilmu.

"[Name]!" Seru Akashi dengan suara berat.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau masih membenciku?" Tanya Akashi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Suara tersebut terdengar jelas karena jarak antara kalian hanya 1 meter.

Kau tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Kau menatap balik Akashi.

"Jawab saja!" Titahnya.

Senyuman tipis masih menghiasi wajahmu. "Asal kau tahu, Akashi. Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Selama ini aku juga tidak dendam dengan semua perbuatanmu. Aku bukan orang yang pendendam, kok." Jelasmu.

Terlihat jelas mata Akashi membesar karena terkejut dengan ucapanmu.

Akashi tersenyum _tulus_. "Terima kasih sudah memaafkan semua perbuatanku. Maaf aku selalu menganggumu, [Name]."

Sekarang giliran kau yang membesarkan mata. _Senyuman apa itu? Tidak pernah kulihat ia tersenyum seperti itu. Aura yang ia pancarkan dari senyumannya tadi benar-benar beda dengan senyumannya biasa. Rasanya hangat dan penuh cinta. Lagipula, kata-kata apa itu barusan!_

"Hn." Kau langsung keluar dari kelas.

...

Kalau ketuanya Takira Yuna, pekan pertama latihan memang sebentar. Tapi jangan salah, ia adalah orang yang tegas.

 _Lucky_! Kau bisa pulang dengan cepat.

* * *

 _ **Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg**_

Sekarang ini kau sedang menapakkan kaki di kediaman Akashi.

Suasana mewahnya sebeles dua belas dengan masionmu. Sampai kau duduk di kursi meja makan, keteganganmu berkurang.

Tepat di depanmu, Akashi Seijuurou sedang menikmati makanannya dengan dandanan yang juga sebelas dua belas denganmu.

Oke, makan malam tersebut berlangsung dengan canggung, bagimu. Hanya bagimu.

* * *

Biasalah orang tua, ngobrol-ngobrol juga akhirnya. Pada malam itu Akashi bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ayahnya agak hangat.

Daripada bosan mendengar percakapan mereka. Kalian tahu kan, kalau orangtua ngumpul ngomongin apa. Sebagian besar sih, pasti ngomongin aib anaknya.

Karena bosan, kau berjalan menuju balkon.

"Ehem. Ada apa ke sini?" Ucap seorang yang sadari tadi memang sudah ada di situ.

"Akashi!" Serumu kaget.

"Aku hanya mencari angin. Ah, maaf jika aku mengganggu." Kau akan segera balik jika saja Akashi mengizinkanmu.

"Tak apa." Akashi menyamai letak berdirinya dan dirimu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Takuna hebat juga ya. Novelnya sampai akan difilmkan oleh _hollywood_." Ujar Akashi dengan tidak ikhlas.

Senyummu mengembang. "Takuna-kun memang hebat!"

"Dia juga baik kepada semua orang. Orang tua maupun anak-anak selalu ia perlakukan dengan baik. Aku pernah melihatnya menpersilahkan seorang lansia untuk menduduki tempat duduknya. Dia juga selalu membela yang benar. Ia selalu menolong orang, walaupun orang tersebut tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Takuna-kun..."

Kau terus mengoceh tentang Harukaze Takuna, tanpa sadar raut kecemburuan yang tertera di wajah Akashi.

"Intinya kau menyukainya, kan!" Potong Akashi.

Kau terkejut dengan pernyataan Akashi barusan. "A-apa? Aku ti-ti-tidak–"

"Terlihat jelas dengan kata-katamu tentang Takuna, yang barusan dan semburat merah dipipimu!" Jelas Akashi.

"Be-benarkah?" Kau menepuk kedua pipimu. Dan benar saja, panas!

" _Mou_!" Kau duduk dan menyembunyikan wajahmu.

 _Dimalam seperti ini kenapa Akashi bisa melihat semburat di wajah orang! Malu tahu, rahasia yang sudah kusimpan sendiri selama dua tahun terbongkar!_

"Jadi, kau benar menyukainya, kan." Akashi ikut duduk di sebelahmu. Kau mengaggukkan kepala yang masih kau sembunyikan.

Sampai kau bisa meredakan kemaluanmu, kau mengangkat kepala. "Aku menyukai Takuna-kun sejak kelas dua SMP. Waktu kelas satu dan tiga aku tidak sekelas dengannya. Tetapi waktu kelas dua aku sekelas. Saat kelas satu aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Pertama kali aku berbiacara padanya adalah saat ujian pertama, saat aku belajar di perpustakaan."

* * *

 _ **KRIIIIIIIIIING**_

 _Bel masuk setelah istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Kau yang sedang belajar di perpustakaan buru-buru kembali ke kelas._

 _Saat kau sudah mencapai pintu depan perpustakaan, ada yang memanggilmu._

 _"[Surname]-san!" Kau membalikkan tubuhmu dan mendapati murid dari kelas sebelah._

 _"Harukaze-san!"_

 _"Ini, bukumu tertinggal." Harukaze menyerahkan buku tulismu._

 _Dan kau baru ingat kalau kau hanya menenteng alat tulis. "Ah, aku , Harukaze-san. Aku duluan!" Sebelum mendengar balasan dari Harukaze, kau langsung berlari ke kelas._

* * *

"Aku menyukainya seminggu setelah sekelas dengannya."

* * *

 _Kau berjalan di koridor karena sekolah sudah dipulangkan. Tanpa sengaja kau melihat Harukaze yang sedang membela seorangkouhai. Dan di situ kau juga melihat teman seangkatanmu._

 _"Memangnya dulu kita diperlakukan seperti ini? Memangnya kau mau dibully?" Bentak Harukaze._

 _Kau hanya memandang Harukaze takjub. Rasa yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya tiba-tiba datang. Jantungmu berdetak hebat saat itu._

 _Hari-hari sesudahnya, kau merasa senang sekali hanya dengan melihat Harukaze Takuna._

 _Kau tahu perasaan apa ini._

* * *

"Aku senang bisa bertemu Takuna-kun. Sebelumnya aku merasa tidak akan bisa menyukai seseorang. Aku terlalu takut jika benar-benar tidak bisa suka pada seseorang. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu Takuna-kun. Dia adalah orang pertama yang kusukai."

Senyuman tulus terus terpasang di wajahmu selama kau menceritakannya. Sementara raut wajah Akashi sangat bertolak belakang denganmu. Yang Akashi rasakan adalah sedih, kecewa, sebal dan cemburu.

"Saat kelas tiga aku kecewa karena tidak sekelas lagi dengannya. Kelasku berada paling pojok, jadi aku selalu melewati kelas Takuna-kun setiap menuju kantin atau ruang guru. Setiap melewati kelasnya, aku selalu memperhatikan Takuna-kun. Tempat duduknya selalu di depan. Karena itu juga aku sering menjadi sukarelawan guru."

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin Takuna-kun membalas perasaanku."

"Kenapa?"

"Walaupun dia baik padaku, tetapi itu hal wajar. Karena ia memang baik pada semua orang." Ucapmu lesu. Akashi tak merespon.

"Hei Akashi, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" Tanyamu menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya.

"Menurutmu?" Akashi merespon dengan _mood_ yang sudah jelek.

"Belum." Kau menjawab polos.

 _Kau tidak peka ya, dengan perasaan orang!_

Mendengar seruan otou-sanmu untuk pulang, kau beranjak dari dudukmu dan diikuti Akashi.

"Akashi, terima kasih ya!" Ucapmu sambil menatap Akashi. Masih di balkon.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karena mau mendengar ceritaku. Selama ini aku selalu menyimpannya sendiri. Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu!" Tanpa menunggu respon dari Akashi, kau langsung berlalu menuju otou-sanmu.

Sementara itu Akashi hanya diam dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Lalu tersenyum masam. _Tapi bukankah ini_ _terlihat seperti 'friendzone'?!_

 _Asal kau tahu, [Name]. Aku mengambil uwabakimu agar kau lebih pagi ke sekolah. Agar aku bisa berlama-lama melihatmu._

* * *

Keesokan harinya kau berangkat 15 menit lebih telat dari kemarin. Hasilnya... Déjà vu beberapa hari yang lalu. Bedanya _orang itu_ meletakkan _uwabaki_ di atas loker yang tak bisa kau capai.

"Oi, Bakashi. Kembalikan!" Kau masih berusaha meraih _uwabaki_ yang di atas loker.

"Lagian pendek!" Ejek Akashi.

"Bagi perempuan tinggiku itu ideal tau, kau kali yang pendek!" Kau balik mengejek Akashi.

"Enak saja! Aku juga tinggi di kalangan laki-laki tahu!" Sergah Akashi.

"Pffffttt. Coba bandingkan dengan Taiga! Apalagi dengan Yao Ming. Hahahahaha!" Kau geli sendiri membayangkannya.

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau mengejekku, [Name]?" Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arahmu lalu...

"Hakashi! Hakit-hakit! Hepasin!" Kau meronta-ronta karena Akashi mencubit kedua pipimu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Katakan yang tadi sekali lagi, [Name]!"

Karena Akashi tak kunjung melepasnya, kau memukul lengan Akashi dengan kuat hingga tangannya terlepas dari pipimu.

"Sakit Akashi!" Kau mengelus kedua pipimu.

"Ya, maaf." Kau terkejut dengan pernyataan Akashi barusan.

"Tapi untuk _uwabakimu,_ urus sendiri ya!" Akashi menyeringai lalu menjauh, belum kembali ke kelas.

Kau masih berusaha meraih _uwabaki_ sampai ada sebuah tangan yang mengambilnya.

"Ini." Ucapnya halus.

"Takuna-kun!" Kau terkejut bukan main.

Harukaze tersenyum.

"Ah, _arigatou_ Takuna-kun."

Akashi yang melihat pemandangan tersebut langsung menuju kelas.

"Oh ya. Aku sudah selesai membacanya." Kau mengeluarkan novel _The Monochrome World_ yang kau pinjam beberapa hari lalu.

"Bagaimana, seru bukan?" Harukaze mulai bersemangat.

"Seru banget! Aku paling suka bagian yang..."

Kau dan Harukaze terus berbincang-bincang tentang novel tersebut di sepanjang koridor dan di kelas.

Karena kau bosan di kelas, akhirnya kau berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah. Sekalian ingin tahu bagaimana taman belakang sekolahmu.

Dan wow, keren gila!

Di sana masih banyak sakura yang bermekaran. Kau terus menyusuri taman tersebut sampai kau mendengar suara...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka neko_!" Seru seorang pemuda berambut hijau.

Jelas saja orang itu marah. Kucing tersebut menganggunya yang sedang makan.

Kau menghampirinya karena kenal dengan orang itu.

"Midorima!" Serumu.

"[Name] kan?" Midorima masih berusaha mengenali.

"Ya. Kau diganggu kucing?" Kau mengangkat kucing tersebut agar tidak menganggu Midorima.

"Tidak," hmmm sepertinya kumat deh.

Kau memasang raut jengkel.

"Aku tidak tahu loh, kamu masuk SMA Teiko juga. Kamu kok gak ngasih tau sih?" Kau duduk di sebelah Midorima.

"Buat apa aku kasih tahu kamu! Aku saja tahu kau sekolah di sini, bu-bukan berarti aku mencari tahu!"TUH KAN KUMAT NIH ANAK!

"Hahahahaha," kau tertawa puas melihat ketsunderean Midorima.

Pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya itu waktu pesta ulang tahun teman SMP-mu, saat itu tidak sengaja kau menabrak menjatuhkan figure tokoh Natsu dari anime Fairy Tail. Setelah kau minta maaf, kau tahu kalau dia bermarga Midorima karena ada teman yang memanggilnya. Dan kau tahu otou-sanmu mempunyai teman bermarga Midorima. Setelah itu kalian ngobrol. Kamu suka gangguin Midorima. Kamu suka sama tsunderenya walaupun kadang sebal juga.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanpa seizin Midorima, kau langsung mengambil _lucky item_ milik Midorima.

Figure Levi dari anime Shingeki no Kyoujin.

"Dapat dari mana Midorima? Perasaan habis mulu deh,"

"Oi, kembalikan!" Midorima berusaha mengambilnya, tetapi hasrat isengmu keluar. Kau tidak membiarkan Midorima mendapatkannya.

Sampai figure itu terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah, maaf Midorima!" Untung tidak ada masalah dengan figurenya.

"Iya, tidak apa."

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ya!"

Kamu sendiri gak sadar, kamu sama isengnya kayak Akashi.

Yosh, karena ini hari Jum'at tandanya besok Sabtu. Bisa bergadang!

Biasanya kalau bergadang Kamu suka nonton film atau anime. Sebenarnya kamu tidak terlalu suka anime, sukanya yang rame-rame aja. Kayak Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Death Note, Shingeki no Kyoujin, Beelzebub, Black Butler, pokoknya yang rame-rame deh.

Oke, entah kenapamalam ini kamu gak bisa bergadang. Ngantuk!

Lalu kau memutuskan untuk langsung tidur.

"Bangun [Name],"

"[Name], ayo bangun!"

Seseorang mengguncangkan tubuhmu.

"Dasar kebo, bangun!"

 _Suara ini mirip..._

"Aniki!" Kau langsung bangun dari tidur dan terkejut.

"Yo. _I'm home_!"

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Omake**

Semalam setelah Akashi makan malam, para _maid_ bingung karena Akashi bolak-balik minum susu. Lalu ia ke kamar dan melakukan _push up_ sebanyak-banyaknya. Sampai para _maid_ tersebut sadar, Akashi lagi meninggikan tubuh.

* * *

 **A/N: Gimana? Dah panjang kan!**

 **Ternyata saya bisa menyelasikan chapter 2 sebelum ke asrama.**

 **Berarti chapter 3 bakal satu setengah bulan lagi. Yang sabar aja!**

 **Saya kepo deh, kalian lebih nge fly yg sama Akashi atau Takuna?**

 **Ada yang bersedia ngitung berapa kali bel?**

 **Teima kasih banyak yg udh review, fav, follow!**

 **Belum sempat di balas.**

 _ **See you soon!**_


	3. Why I Wont Tell Him

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

 ** _YOUR TRIVIA_**

\- Nama _otou-sanmu_ adalah Nakusa dan _okaa-sanmu_ adalah Asukan.

\- Kamu berasal dari keluarga pengusaha alias keluarga kaya.

\- Kamu bercita-cita menjadi insinyur karena kamu jago di teknik dan kebetulan juga kamu lebih akrab sama laki-laki.

\- Hobi kamu adalah membaca buku dan olahraga. Kamu juga suka mendengarkan musik, tapi hanya satu lagu.

\- Keahlianmu adalah kendo, berenang, dan berkuda.

\- Motto hidupmu adalah " _Bersungguh-sungguh di jalan yang lurus_ ".

\- Kamu tidak menyukai nangka karena pernah mencium bau daging nangka yang sudah busuk.

\- Kamu menyukai semua buah kecuali nangka.

\- Kamu tidak punya tipe khusus untuk laki-laki.

\- Kamu tinggal bersama _otou-sanmu_ dan _okaa-sanmu_ serta para _maid_ dan _butler_. Kamu mempunyai kakak laki-laki.

\- Kakakmu baru memasuki tahun pertama kuliahnya di Harvard University. Memasuki jurusan arsitektur. Berbeda 3 tahun denganmu. Kamu memanggil kakakmu "Aniki".

\- Waktu kamu kecil, kamu suka berantem sama kakakmu. (Bukan saudara namanya kalau nggak pernah berantem!).

\- Kamu jago di semua mata pelajaran. Tapi paling menonjol di Fisika, Matematika, Bahasa Inggris dan IPS (kok bisa?!").

\- Kau bermain gitar dan piano.

\- Makanan kesukaanmu adalah rendang. Kamu suka rendang karena kamu pernah liburan ke Indonesia selama 1 bulan.

\- Kamu tidak menyadari kalau kamu iseng.

\- Masakanmu standar-standar aja. Kecuali kalau masak nasi goreng. Dulu kamu suka masak nasi goreng sama kakakmu, soalnya dia suka nasi goreng.

\- Kalau memerankan drama, kamu lebih suka _improve_ dibandingkan harus menghafal teks.

\- Kamu hiperaktif. Tapi kalau sudah mager mode on, jangan tanya deh seberapa malasnya. Gerakin jari saja malas (?).

\- Kamu suka sama sifat tsunderenya Midorima.

\- Kamu sepupunya Kagami.

\- Kamu termasuk komite penjas di sekolah.

\- Sifat kamu itu _easygoing_.

\- Waktu SD, kau mengikuti les taekwondo, dan saat SMP kau mengikuti les karate. Salah satu _senpaimu_ saat karate adalah Nijimura Shuuzou yang bersabuk hitam.

\- Karena saat taekwondo kamu sudah sabuk hitam, dengan waktu singkat saat karate kau langsung memegang sabuk coklat, dan saat kelas 2 SMP kau mendapat sabuk hitam.

\- Di SMA ini kau les kendo. Baru kau mulai les-nya saat seminggu sebelum masuk SMA. Di les kendo tersebut kau mendapat teman sebaya yang bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro.

\- Kamu punya kuda kesayangan yang namanya Kuroyuki. Dia lahir saat usiamu belum mencapai satu tahun. Dia lahir tepat pada turunnya salju. Karena kudanya berwarna hitam, dinamakan Kuroyuki. Salju Hitam.

\- Kamu juga aktiv dalam semua kegiatan yang kau ikuti. Termasuk klub baton.

\- Kamu suka ke festival.

\- Kamu tidak suka kalau sendiri, sukanya yang rame. Mangkanya kalau ia ke festival kau akan mengajak orang. Tapi prinsip kamu kalau sudah tidak sendiri itu rame.

\- Kamu maupun keluargamu tidak menjunjung tinggi kemenangan. Tetapi entah mengapa setiap lomba yang kau ikuti hampir semua dengan hasil kemenangan. (Kayak guild Fairy Tail gitu...).

\- Kamu menyukai keempat atau bahkan kelima musim yang ada di Jepang. Musim dingin karena kau bisa bermain lempar salju, semi karena kau bisa melakukan _hanami_ bersama keluarga dan melihat jatuhnya kelopak sakura. Musim hujan, tanda-tanda musim panas. Kau menyukai ini karena kau bisa hujan-hujanan. Musim panas karena libur walaupun PR menumpuk. Musim gugur karena kau suka melihat gugurnya daun _maple_ dan jika sudah banyak berserakan, kau tiduran di atas dan antara daun-daun tersebut sambil menatap langit musim gugur.

\- Sebenarnya kamu bukan tipe orang yang gampang marah, tetapi kalau dengan Akashi, kau menjadi tipe yang gampang kesal. Hanya Akashi.

\- Kau bukan orang yang gampang menangis.

\- Seperti disebutkan tadi, kau jago bela diri. Tapi kau tahu tempat.

* * *

 _"Yo, I'm home"_

"Ini benar Aniki kan?" Tanyamu yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Iyalah. Mangkanya kalau bangun tuh rada pagian, jangan siang!" Sindir aniki-mu.

[Surname] Naruki, kakakmu satu-satunya.

Kamu yang merasa tersindir melihat ke arah jam weker. Betapa terkejutnya kamu kalau ini masih jam... 3:00 _a.m._

"Oi Aniki, kau kira ini jam berapa?"

"3!" Jawabnya singkat ditambah tampang tak berdosa.

"Kau bilang ini 'siang'?"

"Hehe, aku sengaja kok. Ayo main!" Tanpa persetujuan apapun, Nakusa langsung menarikmu menuju ruang santai atau ruang keluarga untuk bermain _PS4_.

"Oh ya Aniki, kapan kamu balik?" Kau melontarkan petanyaan yang tertunda.

"Barusan. Aruki-san sedang membawakan barang-barangku. Otou-san yang menjemputku, sekalian menjemput Okaa-san." Jelas Naruki yang akan memasukkan kentang goreng ke mulutnya, lalu melanjutkan. " _Btw_ kau belum mengucapkan 'selamat datang' untukku." Naruki melirikmu sekilas.

"Ah ya. _Okaeri_ Aniki,"

Setengah detik kemuadian Naruki teringat sesuatu...

"Kita nonton anime aja [Name]. Aku gak sempet nonton di sana, jadi ketinggalan banyak." Naruki mengambil laptopnya.

"Errr... kalau nonton anime sebaiknya di kamar deh, takut..." Naruki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedetik kemudian ia baru paham.

Cengiran tertera di wajah Naruki. "Ayo."

Kalian tahu kan kalau di anime itu biasanya ada apa...

...

"Aniki memangnya sedang libur ya?"

"Yoi. Libur 2 minggu. Nanti musim panas balik lagi ke Jepang."

"Oh."

Naruki menyalakan laptopnya, kalian berada di kamarmu.

"Kamu satu sekolah lagi sama Seijuurou, ya?" Tanya kakakmu yang sudah memulai animenya.

"Iya," jawabmu malas-malasan.

 _Pasti Otou-san yang menceritakannya!_

"Haha, berarti dikerjain mulu dong!" Entah mengapa raut muka Naruki terlihat puas (?).

"Aniki!" Kau langsung merebut piring kentang goreng yang dipegang Naruki dan memakan kentangnya.

"Oi!"

"Kamu juga satu sekolah lagi sama si Takuna yang rambutnya keren banget itu kan?" Tiba-tiba saja semangat masa muda mengalir pada dirimu.

"Ya, pasti. Sekarang rambutnya tambah keren! Dia juga makin tinggi!" Ujarmu bersemangat.

"Tapi tidak lebih tinggi dari aku kan?" Tanya kakakmu yang merasa tersaingi tingginya.

"Ya enggak lah. Aniki kan 195 cm."

"Panggil Taiga ke sini yuk, biar rame!" Usul kakakmu.

"Kau kira ini jam berapa, Aniki?" Kamu _sweatdrop_.

"Oh ya, [Name]. Nanti saat musim panas, aku mau tunangan di sini." Kamu tiba-tiba saja terbelalak.

"A-aniki pu-pu-punya pacar?!" Naruki mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aniki tidak pacaran. Kami memutuskan untuk langsung tunangan. Lagipula orangtua masing-masing juga sudah setuju."

"Si-siapa calon tunangan Aniki? Cewek cowok?" Kamu langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang akan berlanjut. Naruki men _pause_ animenya.

"Kamu mikir apaan sih, mentang-mentang aku di Amerika yang bebas kau pikir aku akan salah jalur. Aku masih _straight_ , [Name]." Naruki menghela napas.

Kau menghela napas lega. _Yokatta, Aniki tidak terkontaminasi._

Tapi tunggu, masih ada hal yang mengganjal. "Siapa cewek itu? Jangan-jangan cewek bir atau pelacur lagi!" Naruki kembali menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau nonton apa sih? Ya jelas bukan salah satunya lah,"

"Terus siapa?"

Naruki terdiam. Kau memasang raut curiga. "Siapa Aniki?" Kamu menjadi kepo.

"Dia orang Jepang juga, dia sekolah di Teiko _kouko_ juga. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau dia melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika." Sudah terlihat jelas semburat merah di pipi Naruki. Kau menyeringai kecil. Merasa mendapat petunjuk.

"Nee, jangan-jangan Su–"

"Sudah ah, gak tau!" Naruki menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

"Benar cewek itu Sukira-neechan?" Hasrat jailmu timbul.

"Tau ah!"

"Hahahahaha, padahal katanya dulu Aniki gak suka sama dia. Dulu kan Aniki suka adu bacot sama Sukira-neechan. Ahahahaha," Naruki menjadi ingat perkataanmu beberapa tahun lalu.

 _"Kalau suatu hari Aniki dan Sukira-neechan saling menyukai dan akhirnya menikah, bakal aku ketawain!"_

 _"Huh, gak akan terjadi [Name]!" Naruki mengatakannya dengan penuh kepercayaan._

Dipikir-pikir lagi, Naruki mendapat suatu ide untuk memutar balikkan keadaan. Naruki menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, saat nanti kau dan Seijuurou saling menyukai, aku akan menertawakannya dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh dunia!" Naruki melempar bantalnya. Kau sontak menghentikan tawamu.

"E-eh? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Aniki. Cowok kayak Bakashi itu bakal jadiin ceweknya sebagai _budak_! Memangnya siapa sih yang mau dijadiin budak!" Kau melanjutkan tawamu, tetapi berbeda kasus. Lalu menlanjutkan. "Kalau cowok kayak Takuna-kun pasti bakal ngelindungin cewenya kayak di film _action_!" Serumu bangga. Kau tidak menyadari barusan kau membicarakan Harukaze.

"Huh, coba saja lihat beberapa tahun ke depan!"

* * *

Jam 8:00 a.m.

Kau turun dari tangga dengan menggunakan baju yang rapi dan menenteng tas. "Mau ke mana [Name]? Ini kan hari Sabtu!" Tanya Naruki begitu kau melewatinya.

"Mau les kendo,"

"Sampai jam?"

"10."

"Aku ikut, sekalian nanti jalan." Naruki beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aniki mau ke mana?" Tanyamu bingung.

"Mau nonton. Aku yang bayarin deh,"

"Oke."

* * *

Tempat les kendomu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu. Cukup dengan sepeda, jalan kaki juga bisa. Karena setelah ini kamu mau jalan sama kakakmu, jadi kamu jalan kaki.

Di kendo, kamu punya teman sebaya namanya Ogiwara Shigehiro. Katanya dia juga sekolah di Teiko _kouko._ Tapi kamu tidak melihatnya kemarin-kemarin. Dan ketika kamu tanya, dia sedang sakit. Kamu hanya seminggu sekali les kendo. Ogiwara masuk ke klub kendo di sekolah.

* * *

Setelah kamu selesai, kamu langsung ke _mall_ yang ada bioskopnya, tetapi sayangnya film yang mau kakakmu tonton sudah habis. Dan tidak ada film yang menarik lagi. Supaya tidak merasa rugi datang, kalian memutuskan untuk ke toko buku.

Biasanya kalau ke toko buku kamu beli komik, novel dengan _genre_ apa saja. Tetapi yang lebih diutamakan adalah _action_ , karena tahu sendiri kan. Kamu juga suka membeli buku pengetahuan, biografi, atau artikel-artikel tertentu, bahkan majalah. Naruki juga sebelas-duabelas.

Saat kau memasuki toko buku, sebuah ingatan mampir di otakmu. Biasanya Harukaze suka membeli buku jika akhir pekan. Harapan bisa bertemu Harukaze terngiang. Kau berpencar dengan Naruki. Bahasa Jepangnya Naruki juga masih lancar.

...

Kau menyusuri rak bagian novel _action_ , melupakan buku utama yang ingin kau beli. Kau dengan serius memerhatikan judul-judulnya. Saking seriusnya, kau terus melangkah ke kanan dan baru sadar ketika menabrak seseorang yang sedang membaca sinopsisnya.

"Eh, _gomen_. Aku tidak sengaja." Kau membungkukkan punggungmu tanpa melihat siapa gerangan.

"[Name]?" Mendengar suara tersebut kau menjadi berdebar-debar. Imipianmu terwujud!

"Ta-takuna-kun! _Go-gomen_!"

"Tidak apa [Name]. Kau sendiri?" Harukaze membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku bersama Aniki." Harukaze tampak terkejut.

"Naruki-san sedang libur?" Harukaze mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya begitulah,"

Hening sesaat sampai Naruki menghampiri kalian. "Oi [Name] menurutmu bagusan ini atau-" Naruki menghentikan kata-katanya setelah menyadari sosok Harukaze Takuna. " _Doumo. Hisashiburi_ , Naruki-san." Harukaze membungkukkan badannya.

"Takuna?" Setelah mereka jabat tangan Naruki memperhatikan rambut Harukaze lalu menarikmu.

"Serius deh, keren banget rambutnya!"

Kamu terkekeh. "Memang keren banget. Apalagi kalau pagi-pagi dan saat tertiup angin!" Kau ber _fangirling_ ria.

...

Kau menyadari tujuan utamamu dan berpamitan kepada Harukaze untuk menysuri rak biografi. Kau dan Naruki berpencar lagi. Dari kemarin kau ingin mengetahui biografi lengkap _King Arthur_. Sampai akhirnya kau mendapatkannya. _Lucky_! Mengapa? Karena tinggal satu buah. Kau mengambil buku tersebut dengan rasa kagum. Buku dengan _cover_ pedang _excalibur_ yang tertancap di batu besar serta bayangan Raja Arthur dengan ancang-ancang mencabutnya.

 **SRET**

Seseorang menghancurkan kesenanganmu dengan mengambil buku yang kau pegang tadi.

"Ini dia buku yang kucari!" Ucapnya lega.

 _Suara ini... siapa lagi kalau bukan DIA!_

"Akashi!"

"Oh, [Name]?" Akashi berpura-pura baru tahu. Lalu menyeringai.

"Ada apa?"

"Kembalikan!" Kau berusaha merebut kembali buku tersebut tetapi tidak bisa.

"Tidak bisa [Name]. Ini milikku!" Akashi berkata dengan nada dingin dan menyebalkan menurutmu.

"Aku duluan yang mendapatkannya, bodoh!" Sergahmu.

"Tetapi sekarang aku yang memegangnya, berarti ini sudah menjadi milikku!" Akashi semakin tertarik mengerjaimu.

"Kau hanya mengambilnya tanpa persetujuan alias mencuri!" Kau tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya tadi kau melarangnya? Bukankah kau hanya diam!" Akashi menaikkan voumenya.

"Tadi aku tidak tahu! Kembalikan Bakashi!"

Baiklah, toko buku memang tidak seperti perpustakaan banget, yang harus sepi sekali. Tetapi bacot kalian berdua cukup terdengar oleh pegawai dan mungkin orang yang di luar karena volume suara kalian yang sangat nyolot.

Pegawai yang berada dekat dengan kalian menegur, "Maaf, jika ingin rebutan atau berkelahi, jangan di sini. Apalagi berkelahi masalah asmara." Lalu pegawai tersebut berlalu.

 _Tunggu, apa kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya tadi?! Asmara?! Tidak bisakah ia lihat kami sedang berebut buku?!_

"Kau sih," sindir Akashi yang masih memegang buku.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan!"

"Siapa yang mengajak bacot duluan?"

"Karena kau yang membuat per–"

Pegawai tersebut men _death glare_ kalian berdua. Dan yang pasti kalian berdua langsung diam. Akashi menjulurkan lidahnya padamu dan pergi menuju kasir dengan tetap membawa buku tersebut. Ingin kau mengejarnya dan mengambil kembali buku tersebut, tetapi kau sudah kesal duluan lalu menyenderkan tubuh di rak. " _Kusso_!"

Karena kau sudah terlanjur _badmood_ , kau mencari Naruki untuk mengajaknya pulang. Kau akan terus melangkah jika saja kalau Akashi tidak meletakkan sebuah buku padamu.

"A-akashi!" Kau yang sudah terlanjur kesal pada Akashi hari ini tidak mau atau dengan kata lain menolak menatapnya.

Akashi diam sebentar. "Apa kau begitu kesal padaku?" Akashi kembali menarik buku tersebut.

Kau hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang sama. Akashi menghela napas lalu melanjutkan. "Ini, untukmu." Akashi menyodorkan buku tersebut. Atau lebih tepat buku yang tadi menjadi rebutan.

"Bukankah ini milikmu?" Kau belum mengambil buku yang masih tersampul tersebut.

"Buat apa aku miliki kalau aku sudah mengetahui isinya?" Akashi menarik sebelah tanganmu, kau refleks mengambilnya lalu Akashi melepaskan tanganmu. Sebelum kau sempat berkata sesuatu Akashi sudah berkata duluan. "Tak ada penolakkan. Ambil buku itu karena ini perintah!" Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak keluar dari toko buku. Sementara kau hanya mematung di tempat.

 _Bukankah buku ini sudah dibayar olehnya? Apakah ini berarti... Akashi sengaja memberikannya padaku?_ Kau tersenyum. _Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Sudah jelas ia sengaja mentraktirku. Ayo, buruan kejar Akashi dan bilang terima kasih!_

Cepat-cepat kau mengejar punggung Akashi yang belum menjauh. "Akashi!" Panggilmu. Akashi yang masih bisa mendengar menoleh ke belakang. Jarak kalian hanya 5 meter. " _Arigatou_!" Ucapmu dengan senyum senang dan tulus. Akashi hanya tersenyum singkat lalu malanjutkan jalannya.

 _Hei [Name], kau pikir cuma Takuna yang bisa membuatmu senang dengan membaca buku?!_

Kau berbalik dan melanjutkan mencari Naruki.

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, Naruki juga sudah kembai ke Amerika. Dan hari ini adalah _study tour_ kelas 1. Dan sekarang ini kau sedang merasa dilema. Dilema antara beruntung dan sial. Beruntung? Karena kau sekelompok dengan Harukaze Takuna. Sial? Apalagi kalau bukan karena sekelompok dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Bisa-bisa kau menjadi bahan _bully_.

Dan inilah orang-orang yang sekelompok denganmu; Akashi Seijuurou, Harukaze Takuna, Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kise Ryouta. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari 8 orang. Kau agak sedikit lega karena sekelompok dengan Kagami. Dan entah mengapa kelompokmu terdiri dari mayoritas klub basket.

Di dalam bis, kau duduk di sebelah, atau di dekat jendela. Dan betapa terkejutnya kau ketika yang menduduki tempat duduk di sampingmu adalah... Harukaze Takuna! Tentu saja jantungmu berdebar dengan cepat.

"Ta-takuna-kun!" Serumu kaget.

"Ah _gomen_. Kau ternganggu? Kalau begitu aku akan pindah." Ujar Harukaze sungkan.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak terganggu kok." Ucapmu jujur. _Justru aku senang sekali Takuna-kun_!

"Arigatou." Harukaze menyamankan dirinya dan kembali membaca novelnya. Memperhatikan Harukaze membaca juka salah satu hobimu.

Sementara itu Akashi yang barusan lewat menatap kalian tajam dan pastinya kalian tidak menyadarinya. Lalu Akashi duduk di belakangmu. Kau juga tak menyadarinya.

...

Sepanjang perjalanan kau hanya memandang ke luar jendela atau sesekali memerhatikan Harukaze dengan _earphone_ yang kau pasang di kedua telingamu. Tentu saja berdasarkan informasi mengenai dirimu, kau hanya suka mendengarkan satu lagu. Apa lagu tersebut? Lagu tersebut adalah Silhouette yang dinyanyikan KANA-BOON, atau yang pernah menjadi _opening_ _Naruto Shippuden_.

Karena merasa perjalanan masih jauh dan kau merasa sudah bosan, kau menyenderkan tubuhmu ke kursi dan tanpa kau sadari perlahan matamu terpejam. Dan tanpa kau sadari juga tubuhmu jatuh menyender pada pundak Harukaze. Harukaze yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyender pada pundaknya menoleh dan tersenyum.

Harukaze melepaskan _earphone_ pada telingamu dan mematikan lagunya. Membiarkan kepalamu bersender pada bahunya. Lalu melanjutkan bacaannya. _Tidak baik tidur dengan earphone._

Akashi yang tentunya memerhatikan menatap Harukaze tajam. Dan jangan lupa, rasa cemburu yang dirasakannya beberapa saat lalu kembali menyerangnya.

* * *

" _Kireii_ "

" _Sugoii_ "

" _Sugheee_ "

" _Kakkoi_ "

"Pertamax!"

"Keduax!"

"Nebeng!"

Pujian-pujian terus terlontarkan saat sudah sampai di tempat. Kau yang bangun dari tidur gelagapan saat sadar telah dipinjamkan bahu oleh Harukaze. Dan tentu saja kau langsung meminta maaf.

Setelah turun dari bis, semuanya barbaris perkelompok.

Setiap kelompok mendapat kamarnya masing-masing. Dan tentu saja cowok-cewek dipisah yang alat pemisahnya adalah pintu geser. Karena perempuan di kelompokmu hanya kau dan Momoi, dua cewek dari kelompok sebelah mengungsi.

Karena sekarang sudah mulai sore jadi mereka _free_. Acara dimulai nanti malam, tadi juga sudah makan siang. Karena bosan di penginapan kau memutuskan untuk membawa buku yang kau dapat dari Akashi beberapa waktu lalu.

Setelah menyamankan diri untuk duduk di tepi danau yang terletak lumayan jauh dari tempat penginapan, kau membuka kembali lembaran buku tersebut. Baru saja setengah halaman kau membacanya, sebuah almamater menghampiri puncak kepalamu dan menutupi sampai pundak.

"Kita sedang berada di gunung, dan sekarang belum musim panas. Bisa-bisa kau sakit." Suara _baritone_ mengintrupsi dari belakang. Dan sekarang pemilik suara duduk disebelahmu.

Tak mengalihkan pandangan dari bacaanmu, kau berkata. "Ada apa kau ke sini?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaanmu, Akashi bertanya. "Belum selesai membacanya?" Kini fokus Akashi beralih pada buku yang sedang kau baca.

Kau memakai almamatermu dengan benar. "Belum semua." Jawabmu singkat. Lalu melanjutkan. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan."

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya." Ucap Akashi malas sambil menatap ke depan. Menghindari pertengkaran dan semprotan Akashi, kau lebih memilih diam.

Hening sesaat. Melihat air danau yang ada dihadapannya, ide iseng Akashi muncul. Akashi menampung air dengan kedua tangannya. Kau hanya mengabaikannya karena berpikir Akashi hanya sekedar mencuci tangan atau akan mencuci muka karena air tersebut masih sangat jernih. Kau tersentak menyadari kalau Akashi akan mengerjaimu. Tapi sayangnya Akashi sudah terlanjur menuangkan air tersebut ke kakimu yang sedang bertelanjang kaki.

 **BRRRRR**

"Di.. ngin.. Akashi!"

Merasa tidak rela dengan perbuatan Akashi barusan, kau melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi kau mencipratkan air tersebut ke badan Akashi. Dan terjadilah acara ciprat-cipratan yang diselingi umpatan juga tawa. Untuk saja pakaian kalian tidak basah total. Begitupula dengan bukunya.

* * *

Setelah makan malam biasanya orang-orang akan mandi di _onsen_. Tetapi karena kau bukan tipe orang yang suka 'buka-bukaan', kau tidak ikutan. Jadi kau cukup mandi di kamar mandi penginapan.

Karena tidak boleh keseringan memakai _hair dryer_ , kau mengeringkan rambutmu dengan cara menggosokkannya dengan handuk. Supaya cepat kering, kau pergi ke balkon.

 **HUUUUSHHHH**

Angin berhembus dengan kencang. _Di luar kelihatannya lebih segar_. Kau menjemur handukmu lalu menuju taman di depan penginapan. Tak lupa kau membawa jaketmu.

Di taman yang indah itu kau sedang menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahmu serta menerbangkan rambutmu.

"Pakai ini." Harukaze datang dengan membawa ikatan rambut entah milik siapa.

"Takuna-kun!"

Kau mengikuti Harukaze yang duduk di bangku taman. Harukaze datang dengan tidak membawa buku.

"Kalau sekarang jadi ingat _study tour_ saat kita kelas tiga ya," kau memecah kesunyian.

"Ya. Aku jadi ingat kegaduhan yang terjadi waktu makan malam." Sahut Harukaze.

"Benar. Waktu itu aku juga hampir menjatuhkan makananku. Haha." Momen-momen nista berputar di benakmu.

Hening sesaat. "Kau dan Akashi-san akrab sekali ya." Ujar Harukaze.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomongin Akashi? Aku tidak akan bisa akrab dengannya."

" _Hontou_? Kupikir kau menyukai Akashi-san."

" _Uhuk uhuk uhuk_. Apa? Aku menyukai Akashi? Tidak mungkin! Lagipula sudah ada orang yang kusu-" Kau hentikan ucapanmu begitu sadar orang yang bersangkutan ada di sebelahmu.

Sekejap saja Harukaze menjadi bersemangat dan tertarik. "Kau sudah punya orang yang kau suka?"

" _Etto_..." Kau gelagapan sendiri. _SHIMATTA! Segala ada acara keceplosan lagi!_

"Beritahu saja. Aku tak akan sebar."

Kau menghela napas. "Baiklah. Orang yang kusuka adalah... Takuna-kun!" Ucapmu lalu nyengir diiringi cengengesan. Sementara Harukaze memasang ekspresi terkejut. Lalu tesenyum kecil. "Kau ini, bisa saja bercandanya."

Kau hanya cengengesan. "Hehe."

Diam sesaat.

"Serius, siapa yang kau suka?" Masih penasaran ternyata. Tunggu, Harukaze sedang kepo atau kemal? Alias kepo maksimal.

"Rahasia." Kau tersenyum jahil. "Yang jelas bukan Akashi." Kau melanjutkan supaya tidak menimbulkan kesalah pahaman.

Harukaze terpaku. Sorot matanya menyusuri kebenaran di matamu mengenai kata-katamu barusan.

"Kau... serius?" Tanya Harukaze hati-hati.

Kau menatap Harukaze dan tersenyum. "Serius."

Senyum tipis yang menandakan kelegaan terukir oleh bibir Harukaze.

* * *

Jam 1:45 a.m. Hawa dingin dengan sesekali semilir angin berhembus yang menggoyangkan anak rambutmu yang diikat. Di sinilah kau sedang membaca geografi _Raja Arthur_.

"Oi." Suara _baritone_ terdengar jelas di telingamu. Tentu kau mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou. Tanpa izin atau basa-basi Akashi menduduki kursi yang berhadapan denganmu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanyamu masih menatap deretan kata di buku.

Akashi menatapmu agak tajam. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" Suara dingin dan berat itu terdengar jelas di kesunyian ini.

Kau menghela napas. Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Akashi barusan kau langsung menyadarinya. "Jadi kau mendengarnya ya," Kau menatap balik Akashi.

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata darimu, Akashi melanjutkan. "Kau tidak akan tahu perasaan Takuna yang sebenarnya terhadapmu, kan?" Akashi terus menatapmu lebih tajam.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu. "Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, memangnya kau berani mengatakannya?"

Akashi berkedip. "[Name], memangnya kau tak ingin mengetahui perasaan orang yang kau suka?"

"Jelas aku sangat penasaran! Memangnya kau sendiri bagaimana?" Kau kembali menatap Akashi.

Akashi menghembuskan napas pelan. "Aku... sudah mengetahui perasaan orang yang kusuka." Kau membulatkan matamu, terkejut.

"Ka-kau punya orang yang kau suka?!" Dan sekarang kau tidak tahu sedang bermimpi atau memang kenyataan.

Akashi menyeringai. "Menurutmu?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Kau tidak mungkin!" Akashi terlihat semakin tertarik.

"Oi, serius Akashi. Kau menyukai seseorang?" Akashi mendapat ide baru.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Apa kau cemburu? Ah.. jangan-jangan orang yang kau suka bukan Takuna, melainkan aku." Akashi melebarkan seringainya.

Wajahmu terlihat kesal. "Jangan gede rasa ya!" Kau hendak melempar dan memukul buku yang tadi kau baca ke kepala Akashi. Tapi karena Akashi hebat, jadi Akashi bisa menahan buku tersebut sebelum terkena kepalanya. "Oh.. bahkan kau selalu membaca buku pemberianku!"

"Itu karena aku belum selesai membacanya, bodoh!" Kau menarik buku tersebut agar terlepas dari tangan Akashi. Tetapi Akashi tak melepaskannya.

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak."

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak akan."

"Kembalikan!"

Akashi berhasil memegang buku tebal tersebut secara sepihak.

"Kalau kau ingin ini kembali, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!" Akashi menyeringai sambil menatapmu.

"Yang mana?" Kau mulai waspada.

"Yang pertama!"

"Y-yang mana ya..." Kau berpura-pura lupa.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa! Jawab dan buku ini akan kembali!" Akashi meninggikan volume suaranya. Dan mengeluarkan sedikit aura intimidasinya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak mengatakannya kepada Takuna-kun karena takut jika timbul dinding pembatas di antara kita."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin tahu perasaanya? Kalau kau ingin tahu, kau harus mengatakannya dan menerima resikonya! Tetapi kalau jawaban Takuna sama dengan yang kau inginkan, bukankah kau akan senang sekali!"

Kau tersenyum tipis tetapi tulus. "Aku sudah sangat senang kok. Selalu memperhatikannya, mengamati gerak-gerik yang ia lakukan. _Stalking_ akun media sosialnya. Mencari tahu identitasnya. Bahkan memberi kode-kode kepada Takuna-kun tanpa ia tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya." Kau mengambil napas, menghembuskannya lalu melanjutkan. "Jika aku mengatakannya kepada Takuna-kun, itu semua tidak akan bisa terjadi lagi."

Akashi membuka tipis mulutnya, matanya juga sedikit membesar. Lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya. Buku yang ia pegang ia lepaskan. Akashi berdiri dari duduknya, dan otomatis kursi yang tadi ia duduki terdorong ke belakang. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras. Tanpa membetulkan kembali kursi tersebut, Akashi berjalan meninggalkanmu menuju kamar.

Sebelum jauh darimu, Akashi berkata. "Aku tidak menyukai seseorang." Lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Kau masih terpaku. Melihat kelakuan Akashi yang tiba-tiba dan ucapannya barusan. Bukankah nada bicara tersebut menandakan orang yang sedang memendam amarahnya?

 _Maaf [Name], aku berbohong padamu. Tetapi aku tak sepenuhnya bohong, karena aku bukan hanya sekedar menyukaimu, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Benar-benar jatuh cinta._

* * *

Pagi ini, tepat pukul 7:15 a.m. para peserta _study tour_ tengah berbaris rapi perkelompok setelah sarapan. Acara pagi ini mereka akan bermain permainan _"Treasure Hunt"_ a.k.a. permainan berburu harta karun.

Jadi, setiap kelompok terpisah dari kelompok yang lain. Ada 5 pos. Nanti di setiap pos ada pertanyaan atau _games_ , dan jika kalian berhasil memenangkan pertanyaan tersebut kalian akan mendapatkan kata kunci mengenai harta karun tersebut.

Salah satu syarat yang berhak mendapat harta karun tersebut adalah yang melengkapi 5 pos tersebut.

Oke, sekarang ketua kelompok mengambil kertas kecil tetapi panjang yang berisikan urutan pos yang harus dikunjungi. Urutan tersebut agar setiap kelompok tidak bertabrakan. Dan untuk bukti sudah melengkapi kedelapan pos tersebut harus ada tanda tangan penjaga pos.

"Pertama, ayo kita ke pos 5!" Ujar si kapten merah dengan tegas. Memimpin kelompoknya menuju pos 5.

* * *

"Oke, di pos 5 ini kalian akan diberikan pertanyaan berupa pengetahuan tentang film, buku, _entertainment_ , artis, dan sebagainya. Terdiri dari 10 soal. Satu pertanyaan maksimal dijawab 5 detik. Mengerti?"

"Dimengerti."

"Baiklah, nomor satu. Kalian semua tahu kan, jika serial Naruto sudah berakhir. Dan pastinya kalian juga tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sudah menjadi hokage. Pertanyaannya adalah siapa yang menganggantikan Naruto saat pelantikan hokage?"

"Sarutobi Konohamaru!"

"Nomor dua. Masih soal Naruto. Siapa yang menjadi dalang dari semua kasus?"

"Zetsu hitam!"

"Nomor tiga. Siapa anggota yang keluar dari One Direction?"

"Zayn Malik."

"Nomor empat. Siapa model dari Jepang yang berstatus pelajar sekaligus pemain basket di Teiko _kouko_?"

" _Watashi ssu_!" Ucap Kise bersemangat.

"Bodoh. Kise Ryouta!" Timpal Aomine.

"Maaf, tetapi jawaban pertama yang diambil. Jadi kalian salah satu."

Dan satu kelompok ini sedang menyalahkan Kise.

"Nomor lima. Siapa pemeran utama di film _Expelled_?"

"Cameron Dallas."

"Nomor enam. Apa judul lagu Taylor Swift yang paling populer di web?"

"Bad Blood."

"Nomor tujuh. Berapa tinggi dari seorang pebasket asal Tiongkok yang bernama Yao Ming?"

"2,29 meter!"

"Nomor delapan. Siapakah tokoh dari meme _You Don't Say_?"

"Nicolas Cage."

"Nomor sembilan. Dimanakah Bill Gates kuliah?"

" _Harvard University._ "

"Nomor sepuluh, nomor terakhir. Siapakah tokoh dari Arab yang serupa dengan Robin Hood dari Inggris?"

"Abu Dzar."

"Baiklah, selamat. Kalian berhasil mejawab benar 9 dari 10 pertanyaan." Petugas pos 5 tersebut menandatangani kertas yang dipegang Akashi.

" _Arigatou Gozaimashita_."

"Pos selanjutnya pos 3!"

* * *

"Di pos 3 ini kalian akan akan membuat kata-kata dari kata _White Board_! Kalian boleh menduplikat huruf, asalkan ada. Kalian harus membuat minimal 10 kata. Hanya boleh dalam bahasa Inggris, Jepang, dan Indonesia. Kalau tidak mencapai 10, jangan mengharapkan tanda tangan!"

" _Wakarimashita_."

1\. Tea

2\. Roar

3\. Red

4\. Ai

5\. Aitai

6\. Toa

7\. Hit

8\. Bear

9\. Hair

10\. Hero

11\. Tear

12\. Wood

13\. Bee

14\. Dare

15\. Bit

"Oke, kalian mendapat tanda tangan."

" _Arigatou Gozaimashita_."

"Selanjutnya pos 1!"

* * *

"Di pos ini kalian akan memilih perwakilan untuk bermain shogi atau catur Jepang."

Dan pastinya yang maju Akashi.

Akashi mendapat sisi _sente_ atau yang melangkah pertama. Dan panitianya mendapat _gote_.

Dua sampai 3 menit kemudian mereka selesai. Dan pastinya dimenangkan oleh Akashi.

"Pos berikutnya pos 4!"

* * *

"Oke, di pos ini kalian harus memilih perwakilan untuk melakukan skipping. 100 kali loncatan tanpa berhenti."

Banyak dari kalian yang mencaonkan diri, termasuk kau.

"Aku! Aku! Aku! Aku!"

Kau meminta-minta pada Akashi.

"Kau yakin [Name]?"

"Iya, aku mau!"

Akashi menghela napas. "Baiklah."

20

50

75

81

94

97

100

 _Lebihin satu ah!_

101-

 **SET**

 **BRAKK**

 **GDEBUK**

Kau terjatuh karena kakimu tersangkut tali skipping. Sontak yang lain menjadi panik dan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. _Daijoubu desu_."

Petugas tersebut menandatangani kertas dan kalian berlalu menuju pos terakhir kalian, pos 2. Untung kau masih bisa berjalan.

...

 **BRUK**

Kau menabrak punggung Kagami saat berjalan. Kagami langsung menangkapmu dan mendudukkanmu.

"Ada apa [Name]?"

"Kakiku sakit." Ringismu.

Momoi menghampirimu dan memeriksanya. "Kakimu terkilir, [Name]-chan!" Ucapnya.

"[Name] terkilir? Apa kau baik-baik saja [Name]?" Harukaze menghampirimu dan berjongkok. Menatapmu dengan khawatir.

"Ah, baik-baik saja Takuna-kun." Dalam hati yang terdalam, saat ini kau sedang ber _fangiriling_ luar biasa. Kau sangat senang melihat raut khawatir Harukaze yang ditunjukkan kepadamu.

Tanpa ada kata-kata, Akashi mengambil tasmu dan melemparnya kepada Kagami dan tasnya sendiri ia lempar ke Kise.

"Bawa itu! Pos 2 sudah terlihat dekat. Momoi, kau obati [Name] di sana. Dan untuk [Name], ayo naik ke punggungku!" Perintahnya.

"Oi, Akashi. Sebaiknya aku yang menggendongnya. Aku sepupunya!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Akashi-san, biar aku yang membopong [Name]." Ujar Harukaze sopan.

Dan kau bertambah _fangiriling._ Kau sudah menanti kata-kata 'Ya' dari Akashi.

"Tidak bisa."

Dan harapanmu pupus sudah...

"Kalau kalian ingin tahu. Aku adalah ketuanya, jadi aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika ada yang terluka atau sebagainya. Mengerti!" Titahnya.

"Ayo [Name], naik!" Akashi berlutut membelakangimu.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tak ada penolakan. Ini perintah!"

Kau menghela napas. Perlahan kau melingkarkan kedua lenganmu ke lehernya. Dan menjatuhkan tubuhmu ke punggungnya.

Déjà vu

Itulah yang kau dan Akashi rasakan saat ini.

 **TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Hai Minna.

Chapter berikutnya bulan depan

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau menunggu update dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic mainstream ini.

Sebagai hadiah saya kasih 4k+

See you next month!


	4. OMAKE CHAPTER: Akashi's Birthday!

**An Annoying Boy Special Chapter~**

 _ **OMAKE Chapter**_

 **Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Serius, ada apa sih yang terjadi belakangan ini? Sampai semua temanku–ralat, teman perempuanku tergila-gila. Ah, bukan gila maksudnya. Tapi gila karena memikirkan kado ulang tahun. Memang ulang tahun siapa sih, sampai mereka begini?

Kalau aku disuruh menebak ulang tahun siapa, pasti ulang tahun seorang model Kise Ryouta yang ada di kelas sebelah. Tapi ulang tahun Kise-san bukan Desember.

Aku malas menyebutkan namanya, tapi pasti penyebab kegilaan temanku karena orang yang berambut merah itu. Ya, _dia._ Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Kalian pasti tahu siapa orangnya. AKU MALAS MENYEBUTKAN NAMANYA!

Hah, walaupun _orang itu_ lahir di bulan Desember, aku tidak tahu atau lebih tepatnya lupa tanggal berapa. Siapa juga yang mau mengingatnya!

" _Nee_ , [Name]-chan, hadiah apa yang ingin kau persembahkan pada Akashi-kun?" Tanya salah satu temanku yang bernama Ran.

"Hn? Mungkin aku tidak memberinya." Jawabku enteng. Dan oh, dia menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

"[Name]-chan! Kita wajib memberinya hadiah!" Dan sekarang, ia menggoyang-goyangkan kedua pundakku.

Tunggu! Wajib? Wajib katanya?

"Hah? Tidak ada peraturan seperti itu!"

"Memang tidak ada, tetapi itu aturan yang tidak tertulis yang diturunkan secara turun menurun..." Ran menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Ini anak satu bisa banget ngarangnya!

"Ya... terserah padamu, aku tak peduli!"

* * *

Karena banyak omongan-omongan, aku tahu tanggal ulang tahunnya, yaitu besok! Sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari Valentine.

Aku memang tidak peduli, yang sekarang aku mau adalah menonton serial terakhir dari _The Hunger Games_ ditemani dengan coklat panas.

Walaupun aku sudah membayangkannya, aku takkan lengah di trotoar ini.

Tunggu, tunggu! Itu kan... AKASHI! Tapi dia bersama dengan... anak kecil! Lebih tepatnya ia sedang memenangkan anak yang sedang menangis itu.

Beberapa memori terputar kembali di otakku.

Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya Akashi baik. Sangat baik malah. Aku apaan sih, sering ditolong olehnya tetapi memberi hadiah saja tidak peduli. Kalau kupikir lagi, aku malah yang sering menyusahkan Akashi.

Gawat, dia melihatku! Aku harus lari sebelum ditagih olehnya.

Dan dengan langkah seribu, aku berhasil menghindarinya.

* * *

Film yang terputar di hadapanku ini sudah tidak kumengerti alurnya. Jelas, pandanganku ke film tetapi pikiranku entah kemana.

Kado apa yang akan kuberikan?

Kado apa yang akan kuberikan?

Kado apa yang akan kuberikan?

Kado apa yang akan kuberikan?

Walaupun aku sepusing ini, lebih pusing jika memikirkan kado untuk Takuna-kun.

Coklat? Ya kali dia mau menerimanya! Jam tangan? Sama saja! Gunting? Ah, aku semakin ngawur!

AAAAHHHH! AKU TIDAK TAHU!

* * *

Hari H tiba, aku merasa sangat buruk. Di sekolah sudah banyak yang membicarakannya, padahal ini masih sangat pagi.

Orang yang sudah ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Baru saja masuk gerbang sudah disambut dengan meriah. Dan sekarang teman-temanku turun dan tinggal aku di kelas. Takuna-kun bilang ia izin karena ada acara keluarga. Aku menghela napas. Tidak mungkin kan, orang memberi selamat tanpa hadiah?

Sejak semester baru–setelah liburan musim panas tempat duduk tentunya diubah. Dan sekarang, tempat duduk Akashi tetap ada di barisan paling depan. Hanya bergeser 2 bangku–tempat yang ditempati Takuna-kun semester lalu. Sementara aku berada di paling pojok dengan jendela. Untunglah, kegiatan mengerjahiku berkurang. Sementara Takuna-kun? Dia di depan sebelah kananku–nyerong. Aku merasa sangat senang masih berdekatan dengan Takuna-kun.

Dari tadi pagi sampai pulang aku belum berbicara sepatah katapun padanya. Berbicara juga tidak bisa. Ia pasti dapat pesta kejutan dari OSIS, klub basketnya, atau dari penggemarnya. Tapi aku tak yakin ia akan meladeni yang terakhir. Yah, hari ini aku tidak ada klub. Kalau begitu aku akan langsung pulang saja.

.

Aku merapatkan jaket pemberian aniki saat berjalan di trotoar ini–menuju lapangan basket yang biasa di singgahi Taiga. Asal kalian tahu, ini sudah lewat jam 9 malam.

Seharusnya aku akan dilarang atau dimarahi oleh orang rumah jika keluar lewat jam 7. Apalagi seorang diri. Tetapi seperti kata-kata terkenal seorang murid saat mencotek atau membawa barang yang dilarang sekolah. _'Boleh asalkan tidak ketahuan'_.

Lagipula di rumah gabut, tidak ada kerjaan. Keluarga Akashi tidak mungkin mengadakan pesta. Masaomi _ouji-san_ memang seperti itu.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju _bench_ di sisi lapangan yang hanya ada aku. Aku mengambil bola basket orange yang terletak dalam box.

Asal kalian tahu, aku telah berbohong. Ya, aku telah berbohong pada kalian. Ya, kalian. Yang sedang membaca cerita ini.

Aku sudah menemukan kado untuknya. Tetapi aku hanya tidak yakin ia akan menerimanya.

Aku mendribble bola basket itu. Lalu menshotnya.

Masuk!

Aku mencoba yang kedua kalinya. Dan... gagal.

Aku menghela napas. Saat aku akan mencoba yang ketiga kalinya, turun salju dengan perlahan.

Kucoba lagi dan... berhasil.

Aku memandang bola basket ini. Bukan, bukan itu yang aku fokuskan. Aku terfokus pada tulisan yang kutulis sendiri dengan tanganku.

Oh ya, soal salju yang turun, Kuroyuki–kudaku, lahir hari ini. Hari itu, 15 tahun yang lalu, saat usiaku belum mencapai satu tahun. Aku menghela napas lagi.

"Aku tak menyangka, kemampuan basketmu bagai langit dan bumi dengan sepupumu sendiri."

Aku tersentak karena terlalu fokus pada tulisan di hadapanku. Sampai tidak menyadari ada orang–Akashi. Akashi yang sedang memayungi dirinya dengan payung merah.

"Akashi." Ucapku pelan–tanpa nada terkejut. Lalu membalik tubuh tapi dengan pandangan ke bawah.

Akashi mendekat. Lalu menjitak kepalaku dilanjutkan menyentil jidatku.

Aku tak sempat bereaksi karena ia melakukannya dengan cepat.

"O-oi! Apa kau marah hanya karena aku tidak–"

"Kau ini benar-benar _bad girl_!" Aku bungkam.

Bola basket dan payung yang dipegangnya jatuh bergelinding.

"Akashi." Kataku pelan. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah harusnya kau berkumpul dengan _Ouji-san_ dan kerabat-kerabatmu?" Aku diam sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Dan kau malah di luar."

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin. Aku terdiam lagi. Ya, memang bukan urusanku. Dia memang berbeda denganku.

Akashi mengambil bola basket yang tergelinding tadi lalu menshotnya.

"Aku..." Aku memperhatikan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "... selalu menunggu kehadiran seseorang saat ulang tahunku." Dia diam sebentar. "Orang yang melahirkan padaku pada 20 Desember. Orang yang mengenalkanku pada basket. Aku... selalu ingin ia melihat kemampuanku saat ini."

Dia menpass bola basketnya padaku. Rupanya dia belum menyadari tulisannya.

Kurasa aku harus memberikannya. Aku _pass_ kembali bola basket tersebut ke arahnya.

Dia menangkapnya. Menatapku sebentar lalu menatap bola basket.

 _OTANJOUBI AKASHI!_  
 _TERSENYUMLAH, KARENA AKU YAKIN OBA-SAN AKAN TERSENYUM._

Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Akashi tersenyum tipis. Lalu menatapku lagi.

"Jadi selama ini kau yang memilikinya? Bola basket ini."

Ya, itu adalah bola basket yang diproduksi Akashi _Corp_. Tetapi hanya ada dua buah yang diproduksi. Entah apa alasannya.

"Ini bola basket yang pertama kali aku tahu. Merk yang sama yang _Kaa-san_ kenalkan padaku." Dia menatap bola basket lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Apa yang ia bilang barusan? Apa dia mengatakan terima kasih?

Dia mengambil payungnya lagi.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia berlalu begitu saja. Saljunya sudah mulai banyak.

Tak peduli. Yang terpenting, hatiku sudah lega.

Aku sudah memberinya hadiah.

 **END**

* * *

Lama tidak berjumpa...

Maaf banget ya, waktu itu gak jadi update.

Sekarang update malah dikit XD

Dan maaf kalau telat~

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Summer!

_"Ini adalah hal yang kurasakan berkali-kali. Ketika aku bersamanya. Sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan ini? Yang pasti tidak dari awal. Sedikit demi sedikit waktu aku merasakan perasaan ini telah bertambah. Dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku tidak lagi merasakan hal yang biasa. Dan tiba-tiba terasa begitu menyenangkan."_

 _"Ah, begitu ya. Aku merasa bahagia bersamanya. Aku ingin berada di sisinya."_

 _"Begitu rupanya. Tak seperti Onodera, Tachibana, dan Yui-nee. Hanya dengan Chitoge aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini."_

 _"Jadi… inikah?_ _ **CINTA**_ _?"_

* * *

 **An Annoying Boy**

 **Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Aku memandang layar laptopku dengan tatapan datar. Apa kalian tahu manga di atas? Kalian yang membacanya pasti tahu. Dan aku mohon maaf jika kalian merasa kena bocoran. Sungguh, aku tak berniat menjadi spoiler.

Jika kalian adalah Team Chitoge, pasti kalian sedang menggebu-gebu membacanya. Dan kalau kalian berada di Team Onodera, kalian pasti akan merasa kesal dan kecewa. Lalu kenapa aku malah menampakkan ekspresi datar? Ya. Karena aku bukan salah satu dari kedua tim tersebut. Aku netral!

Jujur, aku mengikuti manga dan anime Nisekoi karena penasaran dengan gadis 10 tahun itu. Bukan karena siapa Raku akan memilih.

Asal kalian tahu, ini adalah hari pertama musim panas. Setelah berjuang di pekan ujian dengan gaya belajar tergantung mood, akhirnya berhasil lolos dari kelas musim panas.

Walaupun aku masih masuk 4 besar, tetap saja aku tidak terima kalau yang pertama itu Akashi. Walaupun aku tahu dia yang akan jadi pertama.

Ranking pertama diraih oleh Akashi. Kedua oleh Midorima. Ketiga oleh Takuna-kun. Ya, soal Takuna-kun. Saat SMP aku lebih tinggi dari Takuna-kun. Tapi saat kelas dua yang lebih tinggi. Takuna-kun memang hebat.

Dan ya, aniki akan ke Jepang nanti malam. Aniki juga akan bertunangan dengan Sukira-nee minggu depan.

* * *

Dan, keberisikan rumah yang sempat hilang dari aniki kembali lagi. Yah, walaupun aku juga kesal.

"Ambilin minum, [Name]!"

"Hah? Oke."

"Handuk!"

"Ambil sendiri!"

"Ambilin kue yang di kulkas, [Name]!"

"Jauh."

"Matiin lampunya dong, [Name]."

"Gak nyampe."

"Beliin cemilan ke depan dong!"

"Beli aja sendiri. Masih banyak cemilan kok di kulkas."

"Ya elah, Aniki jarang di rumah juga. Masa pas di rumah kamu malah begitu." Ucap aniki.

"Masa gitu doang gak bisa sendiri." Celetukku ketus.

Ya, aku disuruh-suruh mulu oleh aniki. Sebenarnya semenjak kemarin ia sudah banyak menyuruh-nyuruhku. Kenapa aku bilang ia menyuruh? Ya. Karena aniki tidak memakai kata 'tolong'.

Hah, aku tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa Sukira-nee saat sudah menjadi istri aniki nanti. Kasihan sekali pasti.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ke luar rumah, aku jadi ingat dengan kedai es krim yang baru buka sebulan lalu.

"Aniki tadi mau dibeliin cemilan ke depan?" Tanyaku.

"Telat." Jawabnya ketus sambil mengganti channel TV.

"Baper banget sih. Mau nggak aku beliin?" Aniki diam. "Sekalian aku ke kedai es krim."

"Yaudah, beliin."

Setelah salim pada aniki aku pergi ke kedai es krim tersebut. Lumayan lah, siang bolong begini. Apalagi saat ini musim panas.

Kedai es krim tersebut ada di depan rumahku. Dekat tapi agak jauh juga sih. Tak apalah, demi es krim.

* * *

"Aku pesan es krim cup rasa coklat dan ditambah susu."

Tak lama kemudian es krim yang kupesan jadi.

Walaupun ini hanya sebuah kedai kecil, tetapi masih ada beberapa tempat duduk yang teduh. Karena sekarang panas, aku memakannya di sini.

Dan oh, aku tak percaya dengan yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Orang yang sedang duduk di seberang tempatku. Ada tiga orang. Dan yang satunya adalah yang paling kukenal.

Ah, gawat. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Ya, dia adalah Takuna-kun. Takuna-kun sedang bersama kedua adiknya.

Tak sengaja tatapan kami bertemu. Dia juga tampak terkejut. Ah, aku tak percaya masih bisa melihat Takuna-kun langsung saat libur. Senangnya…

Setelah aku bertegur sapa dengan Takuna-kun dan adik laki-lakinya yang berada di kelas 2 SMP, serta adik perempuannya yang berada di kelas 5 SD, mereka mengajakku bergabung dengan mereka.

Setelah selesai bercengkrama dengan mereka, Takuna-kun meminta Takeru-kun mengantar Shira-chan pulang.

Dan Takuna-kun? Karena aku terlanjur bilang kalau aku akan pergi ke minimarket, ia jadi mau menemaniku. Dan aku tak bisa menolak kebaikannya. Dan kebetulan juga Takuna-kun ingin membeli beberapa cemilan.

"Takuna-kun akur dengan adik ya." Komentarku saat berjalan menuju minimarket.

"Kelihatannya seperti itu ya? Padahal sebenarnya tidak loh." Balas Takuna-kun.

"Oh ya? Ya, memang sih. Bukan saudara namanya kalau tidak pernah berantem." Celetukku.

"Hahaha."

.

"Tunggu dulu ya, Takuna-kun." Ucapku setelah selesai membeli beberapa makanan.

Aku berjalan menuju mesin minuman–meninggalkan Takuna-kun yang sedang duduk di kursi yang masih terjangkau oleh atap bangunan.

"Ini." Aku menyodorkan sekaleng soda pada Takuna-kun. Takuna-kun berdiri.

Takuna-kun terlihat bingung dicampur terkejut.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah tidak menyukai soda lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini aku suka soda?"

Bodoh! Apa yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya?!

"Eh? Ah, itu… dua hari lalu aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Midorima saat aku ingin membeli minuman…"

"A-aku TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENGUPING ATAU APA–"

"Hahaha…" Takuna-kun mengambil kaleng soda itu dari genggaman telapak tangan kananku. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih untuk sodanya ya!" Ucap Takuna-kun sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Ah, manis sekali senyumnya! Eh, tunggu! Bukankah tadi seperti adegan di Nisekoi chapter 199?!

"Ya sudah Takuna-kun, arigatou telah menemaniku belanja. Soda itu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Salam buat Takeru-kun dan Shira-chan." Setelah pamit, aku berlalu.

* * *

Acara tunangan aniki dan Sukira-nee sudah selesai beberapa hari lalu. Dan hari ini acaraku adalah ke kebun binatang.

Aku tidak suka pergi sendiri. Jadi, aku meminta Taiga menemaniku.

Yah, tadinya seperti itu. Tetapi saat aku sedang melihat aksi seekor harimau, Taiga mendapat panggilan dari Tatsuya-san untuk entah apa. Katanya penting.

Jadi… aku sendirian sekarang. Kan ngeselin!

"Ah, bosan." Gumamku.

Karena tak tahu mau ngapain, aku hanya berjalan tak tentu arah sampai menabrak punggung seseorang.

"Aw, sumimasen."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan merasa familiar dengan rambut merah yang sedang membelakangiku.

Akashi menghela napas tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak bisa jalan dengan benar ya?"

Mulai dah. Memang bawaannya berantem mulu kalau sama dia.

"Terserah." Ucapku ketus.

Karena tidak mau berurusan dengan Akashi, aku langsung berjalan.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bersamaku?" Ucapnya jahil sambil berseringai kecil.

"Gila." Komentarku.

"Haha. Kau kesepian kan. Yakin tidak ingin bersamaku?" Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya–masih dengan seringainya.

Ya, dia memang benar. Aku kesepian. Baiklah, daripada sendirian lebih baik bersamanya kan?

.

Selama mengelilingi kebun binatang tidak ada yang menarik untukku. Hanya ada adu mulut dengan Akashi. Tetapi sepertinya aku menemukan hal menarik saat ini.

KONTES UNTUK MENDAPATKAN KUPON RAMEN GRATIS SEBANYAK 50!

YANG BERMINAT SEGERA KE AULA PUKUL 1.00 P.M.

PESERTA HARUS BERPASANGAN LAKI-PEREMPUAN!

ARIGATOU!

Aku terus memandangi kertas pengumuman tersebut. Yang menjadi dilemaku sekarang adalah dengan siapa aku akan berpasangan. Akashi? Mana mau dia ikut begituan.

"Kau mau?" Pertanyaan Akashi menyatakan bahwa ia menyadari apa yang kupikirkan.

"Ya… begitu."

Akashi menghela napas. "Ingin kubantu?"

Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Akashi menawarkan bantuannya.

"Boleh saja. Asal kau tidak merepotkan!" Aku menyeringai pada Akashi.

"Heh. Bukannya kau yang akan merepotkanku."

Lebih memilih kedamaian, aku hanya menuruti apa yang ia katakan.

.

"Minna-san sekarang mari kita akhiri ini dengan foto pernikahan!"

Eh? Apa yang dibilang barusan? Foto pernikahan? Berarti aku harus foto memakai gaun pengantin dengan Akashi? Mimpi buruk.

"Ayo, kita sudah sejauh ini!" Akashi menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju gaun pengantin.

Oke, kita memang sudah sejauh ini. Akashi pasti kesal kalau aku tiba-tiba mundur.

"Ikuti apa yang kukatakan!" Bisik Akashi saat giliran kami. Semoga ia tidak yang aneh-aneh.

Dan ini benar-benar memalukan!

Pose kami adalah Akashi memeluk pinggangku dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu satunya lagi mengangkat daguku.

Dan aku? Aku disuruh melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya! Benar-benar memalukan!

Dan wajahnya itu… benar-benar dekat!

Aku menghela napas. Akhirnya pose memalukan itu selesai juga.

"Bisakah kau buat pose yang lebih baik?!" Protesku.

"Jangan protes! Kau tidak ingin menang?" Balasnya kesal.

"Tapi tidak seperti tadi juga!"

"Kalau tidak seperti tadi, kau tidak akan mendapat 50 kupon ini!"

Iya, terserah dia.

* * *

"Eh? Akashi juga naik kareta?" Tanyaku karena ia terus mengikutiku.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat padat jelas.

"Oh."

Aku menduduki kursi di kareta yang kosong. Dan sebelahku adalah Akashi.

"Hei Akashi–"

"Dep…" Aku merasa sesuatu bersandar di bahuku. Hah, dan ternyata Akashi tertidur.

Kuperhatikan wajah tidurnya. Kalau begini, Akashi lebih tampan dari biasanya, ya. Coba saja ia tidak ngajak ribut mulu.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini."

Kubiarkan ia bersandar pada bahuku sebagai rasa terima kasihku.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	6. Arthur, Guinevere, Lancelot Drama

Dua minggu sebelum musim panas berakhir, Nishima Yan, teman SD yang baru kutemui beberapa hari lalu mengajakku menghabiskan sisa liburan di pantai. Ah, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau ia benar-benar mengajakku. Aku yakin kalau ia hanya ingin tambahan orang. Tujuan akhirnya pasti bersama dengan Akashi. Yah, itu tak masalah untukku sih. Daripada di rumah tanpa ada teman.

Yan dan Akashi memang saling kenal duluan. Mereka sudah bersama semenjak TK, SD, SMP dan entah mengapa mereka tidak satu sekolah sekarang. Tetapi mereka bersama bukan seperti sahabat atau teman dekat. Hanya satu sekolah saja.

Aku yakin Yan menyukai Akashi sejak dulu. Aku juga yakin kalau Akashi menyadarinya. Seperti kelihatannya Akashi tidak tertarik pada Yan. Ia selalu terlihat risih jika Yan mendekat.

Karena kupikir hanya bertiga, kau tahu aku kan? Aku tidak suka yang sepi-sepi. Jadi, aku mengajak kiseki no sedai, Momoi-san, Taiga, Tatsuya-nii, Takao-san, dan errrrr…. Ta-ta-ta-ta-ku-ku-kuna-ku-kun. Ah, aku mati-matian mengajaknya. Bukan maksudku karena Takuna-kun menolak. Tetapi karena aku terus berpikir kalimat apa yang akan kulontarkan.

Dan di sinilah aku. Menatap birunya lautan hasil pantulan langit berbentuk horizontal. Merasakan pasir yang masuk di sela-sela sandalku.

"Umi."

* * *

 **An Annoying Boy**

 **Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THIS CHAPTER~**

* * *

Baru saja sampai mereka semua sudah langsung menyerbu ke laut. Kecuali orang yang peka pada barang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Takuna-kun, aku, dan ya…. Akashi.

"Kau bawa yang itu!"

Ehem. Sepertinya ada yang ngomong.

"Dengar tidak? Kau bawa yang itu!"

Nyuruh-nyuruh lagi!

"Budek!"

Oke, oke, baiklah!

"Iya, apa?"

"Kau bawa yang itu!" Tunjuk Akashi pada koper super besar milik Kise-san.

Tidak! Aku yakin pasti berat karena banyak isinya.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa? Tidak kuat?" Ledeknya dengan senyuman merendahkan.

Aku benar-benar menahan agar jari tengah tidak terangkat padanya.

Baru saja aku akan menggapai koper tersebut, tangan Takuna-kun menahan pergelangan tanganku. Lalu ia yang mengangkat koper itu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membantunya, Takuna!" Sahut Akashi.

"Perempuan tidak boleh mengangkat yang berat, Akashi-san." Ucap Takuna-kun santai. Takuna-kun memang benar-benar…

Setelah mengatakan itu Takuna-kun langsung berjalan menuju penginapan sementara aku menjulurkan lidahku pada Akashi sesudah mengambil koperku.

* * *

Setelah selesai menurunkan barang-barang yang hanya dilakukan bertiga, Akashi langsung bergabung dengan yang lain.

Aku?

Aku tidak terlalu suka pantai. Bukan maksudku pantai. Tetapi orang-orangnya. Ah, bukan orangnya juga. Tetapi pakaian yang vulgar. Aku juga tidak suka onsen. Aku suka pantai. Tetapi tidak pada orang yang berpakaian vulgar. Sekarang pun aku hanya memakai kaos dan celana di bawah lutut.

Jadi, aku hanya duduk di depan warung sambil menikmati es kelapa.

"Aku pesan satu."

Sebuah suara cukup mengagetkanku. Langsung saja jantungku berdebar saat melihatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Takuna-kun? Takuna-kun mengambil duduk di sebelahku.

"[Name]." Panggil Takuna-kun.

"Ya?"

"Mau main badminton di gym, tidak?"

Aku hampir saja tersedak.

"Boleh."

Aku memang tidak bisa basket. Tapi aku bisa badminton, tenis, atau tenis meja. Pokoknya yang dua arah.

Kalian tidak tahu kan? Takuna-kun tidak menunjukkan kalau dia bisa segalanya. Tidak seperti Akashi. Sebenarnya dia itu sangat… perfect.

* * *

Setelah melihat sunset bersama, kami semua balik ke penginapan. Oh ya, sedari tadi aku juga selalu terkekeh ketika melihat Akashi risih oleh Yan.

"Sei-kun, mataharinya tadi bagus, ya!" Serunya sambil mencoba memeluk Akashi.

"Biasa saja." Tapi Akashi segera berbalik menuju penginapan.

" _Chotto_ , Sei-kun!" Yan mengenggam lengan Akashi. Tetapi Akashi melepaskannya tanpa menyentuh tangan Yan.

Yan langsung terlihat jengkel.

Aku berhenti sebentar. Menengok ke belakang. Takuna-kun masih pada tempatnya. Aku tersenyum lalu menghampirinya.

"Takuna-kun." Panggilku yang sudah berhadapan dengannya.

 **BRUSSSSHHHHH**

Tanpa kami sadari ombak besar menghantam kaki hingga lutut kami. Aku yang tak siap refleks meraih bahu Takuna-kun.

 **BRUKK**

Dan pada akhirnya kami jatuh saat air laut sudah ditarik. Yang kurasakan bukan pasir, tetapi… tubuh Takuna-kun. Be-berartiiiii aku…. berada di atas Takuna-kun?

Kuberanikan membuka mata dan benar saja.

"Ah, _gomen_ , Takuna-kun." Aku beranjak dari tubuhnya yang pastinya di bagian punggung sudah banyak pasir menempel.

"Ti-tidak apa kok."

Aku duduk di atas pasir menghadap Takuna-kun begitu juga dengannya.

"Sreett…"

Eh? Apa?

Takuna-kun mengelus pipiku?

"Ada pasir." Lalu ia tersenyum.

 _Mou_! Jantungku sudah tidak karuan!

Ini sudah mulai gelap kan? _Onegai_ , jangan menyadarinya! Jangan menyadari jika wajah sampai telingaku… merah!

Karena terus bertatapan dengan Takuna-kun aku memalingkan wajah ke arah penginapan. Dan… ah, bukankah itu… Akashi?

Orang yang sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menatap ke arah kami… itu… Akashi kan?

Entah mengapa tatapannya menyemburkan amarah. Terasa menyeramkan dan… berbahaya.

* * *

Setelah makan malam dan mandi, banyak yang ke onsen. Karena aku bosan, aku memutuskan untuk beli minuman yang tak terlalu dengan penginapan.

Baru saja beberapa meter hingga mencapai mesin, aku melihat Akashi sedang duduk sambil meneguk minumannya di dekat mesin tersebut.

"Yo, Akashi!" Sapaku sambil menekan mesin.

Aku rasa Akashi hanya melirikku sekilas.

Setelah mengambil minumanku, aku mengambil duduk di sebelah Akashi–agak berjauhan.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan?" Tanyaku setelah meneguk minuman.

"Risih." Jawabnya agak jengkel.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Haha. Yan ya?"

"Begitulah. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau pergi kalau tidak memikirkan hubungan Akashi dengan Nishima dan juga…

Akashi menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

…kau."

Apa dia berkata sesuatu barusan?

"Yah… tapi, lebih menyenangkan liburan yang kemarin." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kau berlibur dengan Masaomi-ouji-san?" Tanyaku.

Entah mengapa ia langsung mengernyitkan dahinya. Setelah itu ia langsung menghela napas.

"Ya, terserah dah."

 _Dasar gak peka! Ini anak gak peka atau amnesia sih! Baru beberapa minggu udah lupa pernah bareng di kebun binatang!_

Setelah itu aku dan Akashi hanya menghabiskan sisa minuman.

 **SRUUSSSSSHHHHH**

Semilir angin menerpa kulit kami.

"Ah, lupa bawa jaket lagi–"

Aku yang tadinya berniat melihat ke arah Akashi menghentikan ucapanku begitu melihat ke arahnya. Dia menatapku lekat. Angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya tidak sekali pun mengganggunya. Tatapannya membuatku membeku di tempat.

Seperkian detik selanjutnya tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memelukku.

"A-akashi?"

"Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini." Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Sebentar saja."

Entah kenapa ia bisa seperti ini! Tetapi aku merasakan debaran jantungnya. Jangtungnya berdetak 3 atau bahkan 10 kali lipat dari biasanya.

* * *

Musim panas telah berakhir. Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar juga sudah normal. Entah kebetulan atau apa aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Akashi lagi. Sementara Takuna-kun duduk di depanku.

Sekarang sudah memasuki akhir Oktober. Yang berarti bunkasai akan segera dilaksanakan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Akashi di depan kelas.

"Buat kafe."

"Rumah hantu saja!"

"Itu semua udah mainstream! Mendingan drama saja!" Sahutku keras.

Dari tatapannya, Akashi sudah siap debat.

"Drama apa?"

Benar kan!

Aku tampak berpikir.

"Romeo and Juliet!" Seru seseorang.

"Itu pasaran!" Celetukku.

"Terus apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan senyuman yang menyebalkan.

"Itu aja! Yang Arthur, Guinevere, Lancelot itu!" Ucapku bersemangat.

Untuk seperkian detik aku melihat Akashi tersenyum tulus. Entah karena apa.

"Baiklah, kita jadi itu."

"Sekarang siapa pemerannya?"

"Errrrr…." Semuanya tampak berpikir.

Akhirnya Akashi angkat bicara. "Karena yang ngusulin dramanya [Name], yang jadi Guinevere adalah [Name]." Akashi menulis di papan tulis.

"Sekarang tinggal Arthur dan Lancelot."

"Karena biasanya aku dikenal sebagai kaisar, sementara Arthur adalah raja, tidak apalah. Yang penting sesama pemimpin."

Hahahahhahahhahaha.

Ngakak sumpah mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Pffffttttt…"

"Kenapa [Name]?"

"Ti-tidak apa."

"Lancelotnya Harukaze-san saja!" Seru salah satu temanku.

"Baiklah." Akashi menulis di papan tulis lagi.

Eh? Ta-ta-ta-ta-ku-ku-kuna-ku-kun?

Berarti ia selingkuhanku dong…

Eh, tetapi Akashi… suamiku?

TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKK!

* * *

Mulai sekarang kami mulai berlatih. Aku memperhatikan naskah yang berada di tanganku.

"Maaf, bisakah nanti _improve_ saja?" Tanyaku.

"Boleh saja. Asalkan pemain lain setuju."

Dan diputskan drama ini impruvisasi.

Hari H pun datang. Drama dimulai pukul 1 siang. Banyak sekali yang datang. Dikursi penonton aku bisa melihat Yan, beberapa teman lamaku, kerabat-kerabatku, dan ada Otou-san, Okaa-san, ngapain coba mereka ke sini? Bukannya bagaimana tapi drama ini memalukan! Arrrgghhh yang paling-paling kenapa aniki dan Sukira-nee juga ada? Aku pasti akan dibully panjang oleh aniki.

Aku melirik lagi dan terdapat... bukankah itu... MASAOMI-OUJI-SAN?!

"Kau melihatnya kan?" Tiba-tiba saja suara menyebalkan terdengar di telingaku.

"Jadi... ikuti saja apa yang kuperintahkan!" Dan ia berlalu.

Tunggu

Tunggu sebentar!

Sepertinya aku kenal kalimat barusan deh.

ITU KATA-KATANYA SAAT DI KEBUN BINATANG!

Jangan sampai masa kejahilian itu terjadi lagi!

Kalian ingat kan pose yang ia buat untuk mendapatkan kupon ramen itu?

Yang paling nyesek itu ternyata kupon itu palsu!

Aku mencoba ke warung ramen dan itu tidak diterima.

IT'S SO KAMFRETUS PITHECANTHROPUS ERECTUS PALEOJAVANICUS!

* * *

" _Raja Arthur mempunyai permaisuri yang bernama Guinevere. Arthur juga punya ksatria kepercayaannya yang bernama Lancelot. Lama kelamaan Lancelot memiliki perasaan kepada Guinevere. Guinevere sadar bahwa ia sudah menjadi milik Arthur. Tetapi yang namanya cinta, siapa yang bisa menduganya. Guinevere menjalin hubungan dengan Lancelot. Ia berselingkuh!_ "

Aku dan Takuna-kun maju ke panggung. Yang kulihat di kursi penonton adalah aniki yang cekikikan sendiri. Menyebalkan!

"Maukah kau menjadi milikku, Guinevere?"

Takuna-kun meraih tanganku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahan semburatku.

"Aku bersedia."

" _Suatu hari, saat mereka sedang berduaan, mereka terpegokki oleh kedua keponakan Arthur._ "

Kalian tahu siapa keponakannya?

Keponakannya adalah Midorima dan Takao-san. Walaupun mereka tidak sekelas, entah mengapa mereka menjadi pemain kelasku. Lucu sendiri melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Guinevere." Takuna-kun meraih kedua pipiku. Membuatku menatapnya. Aku meraih kedua tangannya juga.

Baiklah, mungkin aku hanya bisa menyatakannya dalam drama ini. Tetapi, kalau realita, apakah aku bisa mengutarakannya? Bukan dengan nama Lancelot. Tetapi dengan nama Takuna-kun. Harukaze Takuna. Mankanya, kesempatan ini akan kugunakan sebaik-baiknya.

"Aku juga mencintai–"

"Itu sir Lancelot dan permaisuri Guinevere!" Teriak Midorima.

Sumpah! Ganggu suasana banget! Alurnya kan sampai aku tuntas mengatakannya! Sudah bagus-bagus OSTnya merdu jadi menegangkan.

Takuna-kun melepaskan sentuhannya.

"Tangkap mereka! Panggil Raja Arthur!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Takuna-kun meninggalkan panggung.

Surai merah dengan pakaian yang berwibawa, memasuki panggung. Tatapan sangat tajam. Dia menggunakan emperor eye? Lebay banget dah.

"AAAAAAAA"

"GILA! GANTENG BANGET!"

"Itu Akashi-sama kan?!"

"Guinevere itu beruntung sekali!"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan saat Akashi datang.

"Pergi." Perintah Akashi kepada keponakannya.

"Kau sadar, apa yang telah kau lakukan, permaisuriku?"

Akashi berjongkok mengangkat daguku lalu melepaskannya lagi. Ia bolak-balik berjalan di depanku.

"Kau siap menerima hukumannya, kan?" Akashi kembali menatapku tajam.

"I-iya."

"Kau siap menerima hukumannya, kan?" Akashi kembali menatapku tajam.

"I-iya." Jawabku gemetar.

"Kau akan kubakar."

"WIH! WEDEH!"

Itulah reaksi penonton.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu!" Perintahnya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan...

"Tuk..."

" _Ittai_!"

Ternyata barusan Akashi menyentil dahiku.

"Aku bohong. Barusan adalah hukumanku."

"Ja-jadi–"

"Berjanjilah untuk hanya menjadi milikku seorang."

Akashi menatapku intens.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Akashi tersenyum lalu me-me-mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

 **CUP~**

Ia mencium dahiku.

Impruvisasi! Impruvisasi! Aku harus bersikap profesioanal!

Aku memejamkan mata dan menautkan kedua tanganku dan Akashi.

Lalu... tirai ditutup!

"Bagaimana drama barusan ssu?" Ujar MC kali ini, salah, model kita yaitu Kise Ryouta.

"Keren!"

"Bagus."

"Lumayan."

"Lucu."

"Nyesek."

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan bukan!"

"Tetapi bagaimana ya, rasanya diselingkuhi? Pasti nyesek banget tuh! Apalagi kalau sudah menjadi suami-istri. Tambah nyesek lagi kalau selingkuhannya lebih rendah pangkat! Sabar saja ssu!"

"Sayangnya kita sudah di penghujung acara, tetapi sebelum kita tutup, ada persembahan drama campuran kelas 1,2,3 kita lihat yuk!"

Tirai kembali dibuka. Menampilkan sosok Takao-san dan Midorima. background berubah menjadi laut di _Spongebob._

"Selamat datang di Salty Spitoon, seberapa greget Anda?" Tanya Takao-san.

"Tadi pagi gua gak dengerin Oha-asa!"

WWWHHHHOOOAAAAA!

"Selamat datang di Salty Spitoon, seberapa greget Anda?"

"Gua gak bawa lucky item!"

WWWHHHHOOOAAAAA!

"Selamat datang di Salty Spitoon, seberapa greget Anda?"

"Gua main sama kucing!"

WWWHHHHOOOAAAAA!

"Selamat datang di Salty Spitoon, seberapa greget Anda?"

"Gua ngerjain ujian ngasal!"

WWWHHHHOOOAAAAA!

"Selamat datang di Salty Spitoon, seberapa greget Anda?"

"Gua bilang sayang langsung ke adek gue!"

WWWHHHHOOOAAAAA!

Midorima berlalu dan datang Aomine.

"Selamat datang di Salty Spitoon, seberapa greget Anda?"

"Kemaren gua nyapu."

"Terus?"

"Nyapu gurun sahara!"

WWWHHHHOOOAAAAA!

"Selamat datang di Salty Spitoon, seberapa greget Anda?"

"Kemaren gua nguras."

"Terus?"

"Nguras air laut!"

WWWHHHHOOOAAAAA!

"Selamat datang di Salty Spitoon, seberapa greget Anda?"

"Gua keremu Mai-chan."

"Terus?"

"Gak minta tanda tangan."

WWWHHHHOOOAAAAA!

"Selamat datang di Salty Spitoon, seberapa greget Anda?"

"Gua diselingkuhin."

"Terus?"

"Selingkuhannya gue nikahin!"

"Anjir!"

"Homo."

"Selamat datang di Salty Spitoon, seberapa greget Anda?"

"Gua ngerjain Matematika. Gak ngitung!"

Aomine berlalu dan datang Kise.

"Selamat datang di Salty Spitoon, seberapa greget Anda?"

"Kemaren gua diselingkuhin. Bokap gua selingkuhannya."

Baru sekali Kise-san maju, ia sudah masuk lagi. Dan yang selanjutnya adalah... kalau ini sih siapa yang gak kenal gregetnya. Mad Dog.

Karena kita sudah tahu seberapa greget dia, kita tutup acara ini yuk.

* * *

Setelah bunkasai selesai, kami semua berkumpul di lapangan hingga senja berakhir. Banyak band yang menampilkan lagunya. Dan lain-lain.

Aku masih saja merasa sebal dengan aniki setelah pertunjukkan drama selesai.

 _"Jahahaha, apaan banget dah tadi?" Ejeknya._

 _"Biarin!"_

 _"Sudah, sudah. Naruki dan [Name] jangan berantem." Kata Okaa-san._

 _"Bukannya Naruki-kun pernah mendapatkan peran memalukan dulu, ya?" Ucap Sukira-nee._

 _"Shhhtttttt..." aniki menutup mulut Sukira-nee._

 _Aku menyeringai dan memberi kode pada Sukira-nee untuk melihat videonya._

Dan sekarang ini, aku sedang berada di atap, berhadapan dengan Takuna-kun. Dan ini juga... permintaanku.

Takuna-kun mendekat. Ia kembali meraih kedua pipiku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Guinevere."

Lagi, kumohon, berikan aku keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,..." Aku berhenti sebentar, "T-Lancelot."

Hampir.

Hampir saja.

Takuna-kun melepaskan sentuhannya.

Ia mendekat, mendekat, dan...

 **CUP~**

Kurasakan bibir lembut dan lembabnya menyentuh dahiku.

Panas.

Panas sekali.

Sudah pasti wajah sampai telingaku merah!

Takuna-kun melepaskan ciumannya. Aku segera menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Ta-takuna...-kun." Panggilku–masih menyembunyikan wajah.

"A-a-aku... senang. Sangat senang. _Arigatou_."

"Aku juga senang kok. _Douita_."

Mendengar itu aku langsung turun dari atap dengan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di kaca.

Merah.

Berkali-kali aku membasuh wajahku. Tetapi tetap saja ketika aku mengingatnya.

Tidak peduli apa pun, aku keluar toilet dan berhenti ketika melihat Akashi yang sudah berganti pakaian dan bersandar di dinding sambil menutup mata. Ia terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Memang benar ya, cewek lama kalau di kamar mandi." Beranjak dari senderan, dan membuka matanya, ia menghampiriku.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi." Ucapnya.

"Ah, tidak apa."

"Terima kasih ya." Ucapnya tulus.

"Untuk?"

"Dramanya. Ayah senang." Dan ia berlalu begitu saja.

Benar saja. Tadi aku juga tidak sengaja melihat Masaomi-ouji-san dan Akashi sedang mengobrol.

 _Akashi membungkukkan badannya ke arah Masaomi-ouji-san dan berdiri tegak lagi. Tangan ouji-san terangkat untuk menepuk pelan kepala anaknya._

 _"Kerja bagus."_

Aku tersenyum. Itu pasti sangat berharga untukmu, kan. Akashi?

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini...

Maaf ya, kalau garing.

See you next chapter!

Thank you for everything.

Don't forget to read What Is The Meaning Of Love and I'm Alawys Watching ya!


	7. The Broken Hand

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak _bunkasai_ dilaksanakan. Beberapa kali juga aku dikerjai oleh penggemar Akashi. Aku sih biasa aja. Biasa lah, orang sirik gak usah diladenin. Sekarang ini, aku sedang membawa tumpukan kertas hukuman karena aku tidak sengaja tidur di kelas. Bahayanya, ini sedang ada di tangga. Aku harus menjaga keseimbangan dan mengetahui jarak per tangga.

Tunggu.

Aku seperti melongkapi satu atau dua anak tangga, sial, keseimbanganku goyah. Mana ini masih jauh dari lantai lagi.

Tubuhku sedang _on the way_ menuju lantai, kertasnya bertebangan. Hei, Akashi ngapain lewat?

 **BRUUUKKKKK!**

"AAHH."

"AKKHHH!"

"STRAK!"

Bunyi barusan seperti ada yang... patah.

* * *

Sekarang, aku sedang berada di dalam rumah sakit milik Midorima-ouji-san.

"Seijuurou dan [Name], benar?" tanya ouji-san.

Kami mengangguk.

"Anak dari Masaomi dan Nakusa, benar?"

Kami mengangguk lagi.

"Tulang pergelangan tangan kanan dan siku Seijuurou patah. Diberi gipsum dan baru sembuh total selama satu bulan." Jelas ouji-san.

"Hah? Satu bulan?" Akashi terlihat panik.

"Iya. Kegiatan seperti basket, dan yang melibatkan tangan kanan sebaiknya dihentikan dulu selama proses penyembuhan." Terangnya ramah.

"Apa tidak bisa dipercepat?" Terdengar jelas harapan dari kalimatnya.

"Sayangnya tidak, Seijuurou." Ia refleks memukul meja dengan tangan kirinya.

Sementara aku sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala. Merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, untuk kejuaraan basket, kau bisa mengandalkan yang lain, yah, contohnya sih... Shintarou!" Hibur ouji-san.

"Saya mengerti, tapi saya kapten mereka!"

Ouji-san tersenyum. "Sekarang, lebih baik jangan memikirkan hal itu. Pikirkanlah kesembuhanmu. Cepatlah pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap. Saya juga sudah ditunggu istri di rumah."

"Terima kasih." Akashi beranjak duluan. Sementara aku tetap di tempat.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau ouji-san sudah selesai beres-beres.

"[Name] tidak pulang?"

"Ah, iya. _Sumimasen_." Aku segera keluar dari ruangan ouji-san.

Aku sudah dijemput oleh Iruki-san. Sepertinya juga Akashi sudah dijemput.

Apa yang akan kukatakan besok?

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku disemprot oleh penggemarnya! Tetapi saat ditanya oleh guru...

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu, Akashi-san?" Tanya salah seorang _sensei_.

"Patah."

"Karena apa?"

"Saya ceroboh."

" _Sensei_ dengar karena–"

"Itu bohong."

Ia selalu terlihat... melindungiku?

* * *

"Hei, Akashi!" Panggilku pelan saat semuanya sudah pergi ke tempat klub masing-masing. Ia hanya diam.

"Kau... marah?" Tanyaku pelan.

 _Watashi no baka_! Sudah pasti ia marah.

"Maaf." Ia hanya diam saja.

"Maaf." Ia langsung pergi keluar membawa tasnya.

Aku tahu, ia tetap pergi ke gym tetapi tidak bermain. Lebih baik aku ke baton saja.

Walaupun aku tahu ayah ikut meminta maaf kepada Masaomi-ouji-san, tetap saja aku selalu canggung bila bersama Akashi.

* * *

Aku sengaja menunggu sampai semuanya keluar. Walaupun semuanya sudah keluar kecuali Akashi, ia langsung keluar.

Aku langsung meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja. Iseng, aku menduduki kursinya. Kuraba semua bagiannya. Dan ketika aku meraba loker, terdapat buku tulis Akashi.

 _Akashi Seijuurou_

 _Fisika_

Yang ketinggalan buku Fisika lagi. Kulihat catatannya.

Tulisannya lengkap. Walaupun ia sudah sepintar itu, tetap saja ia catat. Tulisannya juga rapi. Semakin ke belakang, tulisannya agak beda tetapi masih sangat bisa dibaca. Ini materi setelah tangannya patah. Walaupun menggunakan tangan kiri, masih tetap bagus.

Aku mengeluarkan buku tulis Fisikaku dan menambahkan catatan yang tidak ia catat.

Kubereskan semuanya lagi.

Dan aku yakin, sebentar lagi, Akashi pasti datang.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar langkah kaki menuju kelas ini. Aku yakin itu Akashi. Aku segera berdiri ktika Akashi memasuki kelas.

Aku menjulurkan buku tulisnya. Sebelum ia meraih buku tulisannya, aku meraih buku tulisnya.

"Kumohon, jawab pertanyaanku." Akashi menghela napas.

"Apa kau marah?"

Sekali lagi, Akashi menghela napas.

"Iya."

"Tetapi... kenapa kau masih melindungiku saat kau ditanya?"

Kali ini tatapannya lebih dingin.

Ia maju. Aku mundur. Ia maju. Aku mundur. Sampai aku menyentuh tembok, ia berhenti.

Ia mundur selangkah, menatapku dengan sangat tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa berkuda, latihan, padahal sebentar lagi Winter Cup akan segera hadir karena tanganku patah. Kau pikir tanganku patah karena siapa?" Intonasinya datar tetapi sangat dingin.

"Saat kulindungi pun, kau tak sadar juga?"

Sadar akan apa?

"Dulu, saat aku menjahilimu, sampai sekarang, ketika aku bersamamu, waktu aku memelukmu, dan drama kemarin, kau tak menyadari?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Akashi langsung mengambil buku tulisnya dengan tangan kiri dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Apa maksud Akashi barusan?

Apa yang tidak kusadari?

* * *

Malam hari, di kediaman Akashi. Akashi membuka buku tulis Fisika dan melihat tulisan tanganmu. Tanpa disadarinya, ia tersenyum.

 _Mungkin tadi adalah pertama kalinya aku marah padamu. Entah mengapa tadi aku benar-benar tidak kuat menahannya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku kesal soal tanganku ini, aku menang tidak bisa membencimu._

Akashi membuka acak halaman di buku tulisnya. Di suatu halaman, ia berhenti dan menghela napas lega.

 _Untung saja, ia tidak melihat ini._

Dan ia tutup kembali.

* * *

Istirahat...

Aku melihat Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya, tetapi aku segera menahan.

"Diam di situ!"

Ia melihatku sinis.

"Apa kau? Berani memerintahku?"

Aku kacangin saja.

Aku mendekatkat kursiku sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Kubuka kotak bentoku. Terdapat onigiri dan takoyaki di dalamnya.

"Ada apa? Minggir."

Tetapi aku hanya melemparkan senyum.

Kuambil satu onigiri dan kusodorkan ke mulutnya.

"Buka mulutmu!"

"Aku tak akan menuruti perintahmu!"

"Aku tidak memerintahmu."

Karena tak kunjung membuka mulut, aku merasa jengkel sendiri. Untung saja seorang Hayama-senpai memasuki kelas. Mungkin tujuannya menjenguk kapten cebolnya ini.

"Hayama-senpai, Mibuchi-senpai, Nebuya-senpai!" Ternyata bukan hanya Hayama-senpai saja yang datang.

 **Author's POV**

"Antara Hayama-senpai dan Nebuya-senpai, apakah kalian ingin onigiri dan takoyaki? Tawarmu ramah.

"Wah!" Tinggal beberapa centimeter mereka mendapatkan makanannya, pergelangan tanganmu sudah ditarik oleh tangan kiri Akashi. Tentu saja Akashi memakannya sampai habis dengan terus memegang pergelangan tanganmu.

"Ah, Akashi!" Seru mereka berdua tidak rela.

"Kau membuatnya untukku, kan? Berarti itu semua milikku."

Sambil berpikir, kau melepaskan pergelangan tanganmu darinya.

"Etto... sebenarnya yang membuat ini bukan aku. Tetapi memang untuk Akashi, sih."

"Ahahaha." Mereka malah tertawa.

Sementara Akashi menampakkan wajah jengkel.

* * *

 **Reader's POV**

Saat makan malam, otou-san mengatakan, "[Name]."

"Ya?"

"Karena kau sudah merusak tangan Seijuurou,"

Kenapa dari kata-katanya seperti Akashi yang menjadi anaknya?

"Sebenarnya Otou-san tidak menginginkan ini, tetapi... karena merasa tidak bertanggung jawab, jadi, kamu, selama sebulan tinggal di rumah Akashi dan urusin dia, ya!"

A-APA YANG OTOU-SAN BILANG BARUSAN?

"Hah?" Ucapku kaget.

"Iya."

"Be-be-berarti aku harus memakai pakaian _maid_ gitu? Terus sekolah bagaimana?"

"Itu sih gampang. Tetapi soal pakaian sih, itu terserah Seijuurou."

"Anggap saja sebagai latihan keperempuananmu, [Name}." Ujar Okaa-san.

"Besok kan, Sabtu, jadi mulai besok ya."

"Cho–"

"Kami duluan ya!"

Aku bisa merasakan cekikikan mereka berdua!

Jangan-jangan ini benar aniki yang merencanakannya!

Aku mendengarnya saat aniki sedang bertelepon dengan otou-san.

 _"[Name] di rumah Akashi saja. Terus jadi pembantunya gitu!"_

 _"Boleh kok."_

 _"Wah, thank you so much, Otou-san!"_

Kenapa aniki itu, dari dulu sampai sekarang sama saja?

Tetapi... apakah Takuna-kun dengan adiknya juga seperti itu?

Andai saja yang akan kuurus adalah Takuna-kun.

Hei, apa yang kupikirkan barusan?

"Sudah selesai makannya, Ojou-san?"

"E-eh."

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Aku sendiri bisa merasakan sudut bibirku terangkat sendiri.

"Ti-ti-tidak apa kok."

* * *

Aku mengangkat _smartphone_ yang barusan berbunyi. Melihat siapa kontak yang meneleponku, aku sudah bersiap menerima _bully_ an.

" _Hello, my sweetheart. Apa kabar? Baik? Sehat? Sedang bahagia bukan?_ "

"Bahagia ndasmu!"

" _Ish, ish. Kakaknya jauh-jauh menelepon malah disambutnya dengan kejengkelan._ "

"Tau ah, aniki menyebalkan!" Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sudah tahu Akashi suka ngerjain orang, malah disuruh ngurusin dia lagi!

Otou-san dan okaa-san tampaknya juga senang dengan rencana aniki. Ingatlah, anak mereka bukan cuma Naruki si aniki iseng! Mereka juga senang kalau aku dikerjai oleh Akashi. Sebenarnya anak mereka itu siapa sih?

* * *

Setelah kendo, semua barangku sudah di _packing_ oleh para maid. Belum sempat aku menginjakkan kaki di lantai rumah, mereka sudah menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dan di depan pintu rumahnya aku sudah disambut oleh… aku mengenalnya. Itu Nakamura-san. Yah, seperti Sebatiannya Akashi gitu. Tetapi mereka bukan seperti Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Akashi, [Name]-ojou-sama." Sambut Nakamura-san.

Penampilannya sih memang tampan, sepertinya masih berumur 25-27 tahun. Entah memang muda atau awet muda. Tidak peduli soal itu, aku harus membereskan barang-barangku di kamar ini.

Untuk soal kamar, kamar ini bagus. Bagus banget malah. Karena aku mendapat kamar tamu. Selesai membereskan semuanya, Nakamura-san memasuki kamar.

"Ojou-sama mulai melayani bocchan entah saat ia bangun dari tidur siang atau nanti sore, pokoknya terserah bocchan." Jelas Nakamura-san.

" _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ , Nakamura-san!" Nakamura-san pamit dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Akashi memiliki waktu tidur siang? Ternyata Masaomi-ouji-san perhatian juga ya.

Aku merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Dasar aniki, lihat saja apa yang akan kulakuan ketika kau kembali ke Jepang! Dan tak lama, mataku terpejam.

"Tok tok."

Aku terbangun mendengar pintu diketuk. Aku melihat jam yang ternyata aku ketiduran selama 15 menit.

Nakamura-san masuk.

"Bocchan memanggil Anda, Ojou-sama." Nakamura-san menutup pintu kembali.

Belum selesai mengumpulkan nyawa, sudah disuruh memasuki zona tegang. Aku segera mencuci muka sebelum yang memanggilku ngoceh panjang lebar.

Dan yang kudapati sekarang adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang memutar-mutarkan guntingnya sedang duduk di salah satu sofa kamar.

"Kau terlambat dua menit." Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lalu?"

Akashi berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat–masih dengan gerakan guntingnya. Sejak kapan ia bermain gunting?

"Maksimal kau terlambat adalah 15 detik. Mengerti?" Ia memberhentikan gerakan guntingnya dan malah mengancungkannya ke arah leherku. Refleks saja aku mengangkat leherku. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah, Akashi memiliki profesi sebagai psikopat di rumah?

"I-iya."

"Jadi, untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya untuk memberitahukan, Otou-sama tidak ada untuk malam ini. Jadi, antarkan makanannya ke kamar ini. Waktu makan malam tepat!"

"O-oke."

.

"Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?" Tanya Akashi saat aku mengantarkan makan malamnya.

"Ada yang salah?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Kau harus memakai pakaian maid!"

APA BANGET DAH!

"O, oke…"

…

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku. Ia terlihat terkekeh. Sumpah! Maunya apa dah ini anak?

"Dasar cewek gak bisa dandan!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Akashi berdiri lalu menghampiriku. Ia menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sehat untuk membetulkan… pita?

"Nah, sekarang baru rapi!"

Apa? Barusan ia memujiku? Tumben sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat, suapi aku!"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" Tanya Akashi bingung.

"Kau tahu kan, tangan kananku patah. Aku bukan Shintarou yang kidal."

"Tapi kan, kau bisa menggunakan tangan kirimu."

Akashi menghela napas. "Tidak sopan."

"Mou, baiklah!"

Baru sehari saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana selanjutnya?

* * *

Tugasku pagi ini adalah membangunkannya.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah siap membangunkannya.

"Bangun, Akashi!" Aku berkali-kali menarik selimutnya. Berkali-kali pula ia menarik kembali selimutnya.

Aku tahu, ia sedang mengerjaiku. Aku tahu ia sudah bangun dan seluruh nyawanya sudah terkumpul.

"Sudahlah, Akashi. Jangan bercanda! Masih pagi!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menarik selimut Akashi dengan kuat. Tetapi tarikan Akashi lebih kuat sehingga tubuhku hampir menibannya.

Yang ada sekarang malah wajahnya yang sudah membuka mata bertatapan langsung dan dekat denganku. Untung saja tangan kananku bisa menahan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku segera menarik badanku menjadi tegap lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya!"

Akashi duduk sementara aku membantunya memakai tempat penyangga.

"Bereskan kamarku dengan rapi dan benar!" Setelahnya, ia pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Menyebalkan sekali!

Setelah aku membereskan kamarnya, iseng, aku membuka salah satu loker. Dan terdapat 3 album. Aku mengambil album yang paling atas. Aku juga mempunyai. Ini buku tahunan sekolah saat SD.

Aku menarik kursi belajarnya lalu menduduki. Halaman awal, terdapat kelima adik kelasku. Dan berikutnya saat aku kelas 1,2,3,4,5, bahkan 6. Aku memandangi foto-foto ini. Terutama ada satu halaman yang dimuat khusus untukku dengan aniki. Kalau diingat lagi, momen-momen itu menjadi lucu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara baritone yang berasal dari belakang membuat gerakan tanganku terhenti. Menjadi kaku.

Akashi yang masih bertelanjang dada, dengan cepat menghampiriku. Ia langsung mengecek ke loker yang kubuka. Sesaat ia terlihat lega. Langsung saja ia menarik album yang sedang asik aku lihat.

"Kau hanya melihat itu, kan?"

"I-iya."

"Baguslah."

Menyadari penampilannya, aku langsung berteriak.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku segera meloncat dari kursi dan mendorong badan Akashi pelan sambil menutup mata.

"Apa kau baru pertama kali melihat pria bertelanjang dada?"

Kalau itu sih sering!

"Bukan itu! Kau pikir sekarang kita sedang ada di mana?!"

Akashi memandang sekeliling.

"Dasar, begitu saja! Keluar sana!"

Daripada aku menunggu Akashi, lebih baik kalau berkeliling. Kabur mungkin?

* * *

Aku memandang satu per satu foto yang dibingkai. Itu semua adalah foto keluarga Akashi. Aku berjalan lebih jauh lagi sampai aku bertemu dengan foto berukuran besar. Yang ada di dalam bingkai itu adalah Shiori-oba-san.

Aku menyentuh bingkai tersebut lalu tersenyum.

"Jika Oba-san masih di sini… apa yang akan terjadi dengan semuanya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Akashi, Masaomi-Ouji-san…"

"Jika Oba-san masih di sini…"

"Dia ada di sini kok."

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut olehnya. Akashi sedang bersandar pada dinding.

"Dan tetap akan di sini." Ia berjalan mendekat dengan tangan kiri yang menyentuh dadanya.

Ia mensejajarkan tempatnya denganku.

"Beliau pernah bilang padaku."

Aku menengok ke arahnya.

"Ia adalah wanita pertama yang kucintai. Makanya, ia berpesan padaku. Ia berpesan jika suatu hari nanti, aku harus memilih seorang wanita, pilihlah yang membuatku nyaman. Orang yang setia, dan… yang membuatku merasa hanya membutuhkannya saja."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Jadi… apa kau sudah menemukan sosok itu?"

"Dulu, di balkon, di rumah ini, kau pernah bertanya hal yang demikian bukan? Dan menurutmu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Tetap belum–lupakan, memangnya ada yang mau denganmu?–Bukan, tetapi mana mau mereka menjadi babu!"

Akashi sekarang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

Wah, gawat deh! Sudah mulai marah tuh!

"A-a-a bukan apa-apa kok. Jaa, aku duluan!"

Huh, walaupun aku membenci ini, tapi biarlah, sekali-kali aku mengalah.

* * *

Huh, hari Senin!

Aku harus berhati-hati!

"Ojou-sama, bareng kami saja." Ajak Nakamura-san ramah.

"Tidak perlu, Nakamura-san." Tolakku halus.

"Hei, kau masuk! Jangan membantah!"

Arrrrggggghhhhh! Kenapa, dia itu?!

"Hei, tadi [Name] dan Akashi-kun berangkat bersama ya?"

"Sepertinya iya."

"Kudengar name juga tinggal di rumah Akashi-kun?"

"Hah? _Uso_!"

Seperti itulah ocehan tidak bermutu yang kudengar sampai istirahat ini.

Daripada kupingku nanti rusak, mendingan aku kembali ke kelas.

 **KRIET…**

Aku mendapati sosok Takuna-kun yang sedang membaca buku. Sendirian. Hanya ia seorang yang berada di kelas.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju kursiku.

Dia sangat serius membaca. Ia sadar sudah bukan dia yang ada di kelas ketika aku duduk di belakangnya. Ya… karena tempat dudukku memang di sini kan?

"Yo, [Name]!"

Takuna-kun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

"Um. Yo, Takuna-kun." Aku tersenyum.

Saat Takuna-kun hendak berbalik lagi, aku segera mengatakan,

"Kau tidak memercayainya kan?"

Ia terdiam sebentar.

"Oh, soal kau serumah dengan Akashi-san?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Ya."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memercayai yang bukan dari orangnya langsung."

Takuna-kun… memang benar-benar beda dari laki-laki yang lain.

* * *

"[Name]." Panggil Takuna-kun saat pelajaran berakhir.

"Hari ini Kuroko-san izin, apa kau mau menggantikannya menjaga perpustakaan?"

"Errr… sendiri?"

"Tidak. Bersamaku." Takuna-kun tersenyum.

Ah, ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Dengan senang hati!"

Urusan dengan Takira-senpai gampang.

* * *

Sudah hampir lima belas menit kami menjaga perpustakaan.

Gawatnya, terlihat sosok Takira-senpai berjalan mendekat.

"Hei, kalian!" Sapa Takira-senpai kepada kami berdua.

"Ah, _senpai_! Maaf, aku tidak ikut baton!"

"Tenang saja kok, hari ini aku sedang malas. Jadi tidak ada baton." Ucapnya santai sambil cengar cengir.

Dasar, senpai selengean!

Walaupun begitu, kemarin ia berhasil membawa tim menang.

"Ih, Haru-kun sudah besar saja!" Takira-senpai menghampiri Takuna-kun.

"Ah, Takira-senpai. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya Takuna-kun ramah.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Ia menyodorkan sebuah novel.

Takira-senpai meletakkan novel itu di atas meja. Saat aku hendak mengambilnya, tidak sengaja, tangan kami bersentuhan. Rupanya ia juga berniat mengambil novel tersebut.

"Ah, cieeee…"

"Selamat berduaan ya, jangan lupa waktu ya!"

Takira-senpai tersenyum jahil.

A-ap-apa maksudnya tadi?!

"Ah, tadi maaf, Takuna-kun."

"Aku juga minta maaf juga."

* * *

"Sudah waktunya tutup. Ayo pulang." Ajak Takuna-kun.

Langit sudah memancarkan sinar jingganya. Memberitahukan sudah waktunya beristirahat untuk pekerja keras hari ini.

Sebelum kami keluar, aku menarik pelan ujung baju Takuna-kun.

"Ada apa?" Ia sedikit berbalik.

" _Gomen_."

"Hei! Ada apa?" Takuna-kun terlihat bingung.

"Gomen. Aku bohong." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala.

Takuna-kun hanya tersenyum.

"Soal apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Aku memang benar tinggal di rumah Akashi. Tapi itu hanya untuk–"

"Aku paham kok."

Takuna-kun berbalik ke posisinya semula dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Entah mengapa, aku ingin Takuna-kun cemburu…

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

Hari demi hari sudah berlalu. Minggu ini adalah terakhir kau melayani Akashi.

Kau menghela napas lega karena hari ini adalah hari Jum'at. Dan besok kau sudah di rumah.

"Oi!" Panggil Akashi.

Baru saja kau ingin beristirahat, Akashi sudah memanggilmu lagi.

"Apa?" Tanyamu jengkel.

"Masuk!" Akashi menyuruhmu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kau sedikit mengernyit lalu memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau yakin akan pulang besok?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya iyalah. Bukankah itu sudah jelas!" Jawabmu mantap.

Akashi hanya merapatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau harus di sini sampai kau memenangkan shogi!"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Kau tidak bisa pulang jika tidak menang loh."

"Apaan itu! Tidak ada perjanjian seperti itu! Lagipula aku sudah lelah!" Bantahmu.

"Oh, jadi kau sedang melarikan diri ya!" Akashi menyeringai.

 _Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!_

"Baiklah, ayo kita tanding!" Kau berjalan cepat menuju _single sofa_ yang berlawanan. Di antaranya ada meja dengan papan shogi.

"Hm!"

Kau terlihat serius dalam pertandingan. Sementara Akashi sedikit-dikit terkekeh.

"Terserah kalau kau menganggapku payah. Karena aku memang tidak suka, tidak bisa, dan tidak mau mencoba!"

"Tidak perlu yang seperti itu! Aku tahu kok, kau memang tidak berbakat."

"Apa?" Hampir saja kau melempar kepingan shogi padanya.

"Kau yang bilang sendiri loh, tadi." Akashi kembali terkekeh.

"Kalau kau ingin lawan yang hebat, lebih baik kau melawan Midorima atau Takuna-kun."

"Aku baru tahu ia bisa yang seperti ini." Akashi berkata dengan jengkel.

Tunggu!

Apa yang kukatakan barusan?

 _Mou_! Aku berkata Takuna-kun secara refleks lagi!

"A-a-a i-i-itu-tu..."

"Tidak perlu salah tingkah seperti itu!" Akashi tambah jengkel.

Kau juga menjadi jengkel. Lalu kau mengalihkan pandangan pada tangan kanan Akashi yang masih memakai penyangga.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu?"

"Besok sudah bisa normal kok." Jawab Akashi santai.

Kau menundukkan kepala.

Akashi memperhatikanmu.

"Jangan mearasa bersalah."

Kau mengangkat kepalamu.

"Yang namanya kecelakaan, tidak ada orang yang bisa mengetahuinya sebelum terjadi kan?"

Kau tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Akashi."

"Hei, cepat jalan!"

"Iya!"

Sudah berkali-kali kalian mengulang permainan. Tetapi tetap saja Akashi yang menang.

"Cepat jalan!" Ucapmu pada Akashi.

Kau bersender sambil memejamkan mata.

"Jalan [Name]!"

"Jalan!"

"[Name]?!"

"Oi [Name]?!"

"Rupanya tertidur."

Dengan pelan Akashi mengangkat tubuhmu ala bridal style. Tidak memedulikan tangan sebelahnya yang patah.

 _Dia orang penting dalam hidupku. Kenapa aku harus berpikir untuk bertindak deminya?_

Akashi meletakkan tubuhmu di atas kasurnya. Menarik selimut sampai mencapai atas pundakmu.

* * *

Bebas bebas bebas!

Itulah kata yang kau ucapkan berkali-kali semenjak meninggalkan kediaman Akashi.

Kau merasa kembali ke surga-mu. Yaitu kamar yang penuh dengan hal berbau Harukaze Takuna.

* * *

"Untuk tugas artikel Aljabar, Harukaze Takuna dengan [Full Name]."

Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Partner tugasku Takuna-kun?

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Lama gak jumpa, readers!

Bagaimana?


	8. Broken Heart

**An Annoying Boy**

 **Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ah iya, _arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Silahkan masuk."

Aku memasuki rumah Takuna-kun. Walaupun hampir 4 tahun aku mengenalnya, baru kali ini aku berkunjung. Rumahnya luas dan sejuk. Pokoknya nyaman sekali jika tinggal di rumah ini. Andai saja aku tinggal di sini.

Hei, apa yang kupikirkan barusan?!

"[Name]-chan sudah sampai?" Ucap ibu Takuna-kun.

" _Ha'i_."

"Silahkan dinikmati dulu hidangannya lalu mengerjakan tugas."

" _Arigatou Oba-san_. Maaf merepotkan."

Setelah aku bertemu dengan keluarga Takuna-kun, aku mulai mengerjakan tugas bersama di ruang tamunya. Ayah Takuna-kun sedang ada urusan.

"Apa _Onee-chan_ akan menginap?"

"[Name]-nee sampai kapan di sini?"

Tetapi, aku dan Takuna-kun selalu diusik oleh Takeru-kun dan Shira-chan.

"Takeru! Shira! Jangan mengganggu kakakmu. Lebih baik kalian mengerjakannya di kamar Takuna." Ucap _oba-san_.

Apakah ini berarti aku akan memasuki kamar Takuna-kun?

Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!

Jantungku mulai berdebar lagi!

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke kamar, [Name]." Takuna-kun mengangkat laptop beserta perlengkapan lainnya.

" _Ha'i_."

Sudah kuduga! Bau kamarnya seperti baunya Takuna-kun. Semuanya tertata dengan rapi.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan."

"Iya."

Karena terlalu kagum dengan kamarnya sampai tak sadarkan diri. Aku duduk di meja kecil yang ada di kamarnya.

Akhirnya selesai juga membuat artikel seputar Aljabar.

"Hah… kenapa coba harus ada Aljabar di dunia ini?" Resah Takeru.

Saat ini Takuna-kun sedang membantu Takeru-kun mengerjakan tugas _review_ Matematika. Materi yang artikelnya kami buat materi Aljabar. Masih tetap di kamarnya.

"Kalau tidak ada Aljabar, kamu tidak akan bisa hidup enak seperti sekarang." Balas Takuna-kun.

"Eh?"

"Kau pikir orang membuat jembatan dengan apa, Takeru?"

"Bukankah itu dengan rumusan Fisika?" Tanya Takeru-kun.

"Memangnya itu tidak memakai rumus Aljabar?!"

Takeru-kun hanya mendengus.

Takuna-kun memang selalu melihat sesuatu dengan positif.

" _Arigatou, Onii-chan, Onee-chan_." Setelah Takeru-kun selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, ia merapikan alat tulis dan buku lalu keluar dengan menutup pintu.

"Hei, Takuna-kun." Panggilku

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki adik?" Tanyaku polos.

"Rasanya ya? Aku sudah merasakan keduanya sih. Mempunyai adik laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Lalu?"

"Seperti biasa. Ada waktunya enak, ada juga tidak. Memangnya kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Takuna-kun balik.

"Aku? Kalau dengan _Aniki_ … sama. Ada kalanya enak dan tidak."

Takuna-kun menghela nafas.

"Keluargamu seimbang, ya." Komentar Takuna-kun.

"Maksudnya?" Aku memasang tampang bingung.

"Kau dan Naruki-san hanya berdua. Selain itu kalian juga berbeda jenis kelamin."

"Um…" Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi maksudku bukan itu."

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu kan, biasanya anak perempuan lebih dekat dengan Ayah. Sementara anak laki-laki lebih dekat dengan Ibu?"

Aku kembali mengiyakan. Kalau kupikir lagi memang benar sih.

"Aku merasa _Okaa-san_ lebih memberikan kasihnya pada Takeru."

" _Hontou_?"

"Terkadang, aku merasa cemburu ketika melihat Takeru sedang dipuji-puji oleh _Okaa-san_." Takuna-kun memberi jeda sebentar, "Setiap prestasi yang kuraih dan kuceritakan ke Okaa-san, ia biasa saja. Sedangkan hal kecil yang didapatkan Takeru selalu dibesar-besarkan."

Aku menatap iba Takuna-kun. Mungkin karena ia anak pertama, jadi begitu.

"Maa, lebih baik kita melihat buku angkatan!"

"Baiklah."

Aku dan Takuna-kun asik melihat-lihat buku yang memuat kenangan selama 3 tahun.

"Ini saat pertama kali kau masuk kan?" Sahut Takuna-kun.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja Takuna-kun menatap ke arahku dan membingkai wajahku. Segera saja mukaku memanas.

Takuna-kun tertawa.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak berubah ya!" Takuna-kun.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dengan wajahku yang memerah.

* * *

Sore ini, kami seperti biasa menjalankan kegiatan klub masing-masing.

"Kau terlihat sedang _bad mood_ , [Name]-chan?" Ucap Takira-senpai khawatir.

" _Hontou_? Aku memang sedang kesal."

"Ada masalah apa?" Takira-senpai mengambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Akashi… aku kesal diusik terus olehnya!" Aku mengeluarkan sedikit kekesalanku.

"Hahaha. Sebenarnya dia sedang mendekatimu."

"Eh?"

"Yang penting, jangan meremehkannya. Kalau kau seperti itu, kau akan menyesal nanti. Akashi bakal makin ganteng loh." Setelah itu Takira-senpai langsung melanjutkan latihan.

Seperti itu ya?

Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidak kesal!

* * *

Tahun baru sudah berakhir, dan sekarang kami memasuki semester baru. _Senpai_ kelas tiga sudah pensiun dari klubnya masing-masing. Kami belajar dengan giat sampai kenaikan kelas.

Dimulailah semester baru lagi.

Aku sangat senang! Aku sekelas lagi dengan Takuna-kun! Dan yang lebih menyenangkannya lagi, aku berbeda kelas dengan Akashi!

YES!

Yah, walaupun kelas kami bersebelahan sih.

Dan yang mengejutkannya lagi, Yan pindah ke sekolah ini. Dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Akashi.

Hah, di kelasku yang sekarang juga ada murid baru, perempuan.

" _Watashi wa Hitsuki desu. Yoroshiku_." Ucap gadis tersembut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sesaat, aku melihat ia dan Takuna-kun melempar–saling melempar senyum.

Apa dia kenalan Takuna-kun?

Ternyata dia duduk di sebelahku.

 **TEEEETTTT**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku ingin segera mencicipi makanan baru yang ada di kantin!

"Aku Hitsuki. Siapa namamu?"

Sebelum aku berdiri, ia sudah menjulurkan tangannya padaku. Gawat nih, bisa-bisa aku kehabisan! Tapi tidak apa, untuk menjaga tali pertemanan di angkatan.

"[Full Name], desu." Aku menjabat tangannya. "Kau kenalan Takuna-kun?"

Eh?

Apa yang kukatakan barusan?

Kalimat tersebut keluar begitu saja dari mulutku!

 _Shikussssoooooo_!

"Kau teman akrab Takuna-chan ya?"

Eh? _Chan_?

"Ti-tidak."

"Aku adalah teman sepupunya."

"Um…"

"Oh maaf ya, aku mengusik waktu istirahatmu."

"Ah, tidak apa."

Aku segera berlari menuju kantin. Sesaat diambang pintu, aku melihat ia menghampiri Takuna-kun.

Entah mengapa aku tidak menyukai gadis itu!

* * *

APA? HABIS?!

Padahal tadi aku sudah bersemangat sekali!

"Pluk!"

Aku merasakan sesuatu jatuh di kepalaku.

"Itu makanan barunya!"

Ternyata Taiga yang meletakkannya di atas kepalaku.

Aku mengambil bungkusan tersebut. Aku sangat asing dengan makanan ini.

"Itu namanya basreng kering. Makanan dari Indonesia. Pedas sekali. Kelihatan dari bumbunya, kan?" Ucap Taiga.

Oh, jadi ini namanya basreng. Tapi kayaknya pedas banget sih. Aku kan tidak suka makanan pedas.

Yes! Berarti aku tidak rugi dong!

" _Sankyu_ , Taiga."

"Hn."

Diujung kantin aku melihat Akashi sedang diganggu oleh Yan. Berapa kali pun kulihat, tetap saja lucu.

* * *

Pulang sekolah seperti biasa, aku berlatih di klub baton.

Klub baton memang sebentar latihannya. Aku ingin mengembalikan novel yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan.

Tadinya aku ingin mencari buku lagi. Tetapi begitu melihat penjaga perpustakaannya, aku jadi urung. Kalau penjaganya hanya Takuna-kun saja, aku lebih memilih berlama-lama di perpustakaan. Sampai tutup pun tak apa. Tapi saat ini ia sedang bersama anak baru itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Aku langsung keluar dari perpustakaan.

* * *

Hari ini aku dibawakan bekal oleh Iruki-san. Jadi aku tak perlu makan di kantin.

Sekilas aku melihat Takuna-kun membaca novel seperti biasa. Novel baru rupanya.

Aku menghampirinya.

"Novel baru ya, Takuna-kun?" Aku mengambil duduk didepannya.

"Iya." Jawab Takuna-kun dengan ramah. Entah mengapa aku rasa sudah lama sekali Takuna-kun bersikap seperti itu. Padahal dari kemarin ia sama saja. Apa karena pengaruh anak baru itu? Aku juga heran, kenapa aku tidak mau menyebut namanya.

"Setelah kau membacanya, bolehkah aku meminjam?"

"Gomen. Tapi novelnya sudah di _tag_ duluan oleh Hitsuki." Ucap Takuna-kun.

Aku melirik anak baru itu. Lalu menatap Takuna-kun lagi.

" _Souka_. Maaf sudah mengganggu." Aku segera berbalik ke mejaku.

"Takuna-chan!" Baru saja aku duduk, dia sudah menghampiri Takuna-kun.

Karena tidak kuat melihat mereka yang bercanda dengan sangat akrab, aku memilih untuk makan di luar. Aku sakit melihat mereka.

Aku tak mengerti akan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku memilih tempat yang seperti ini? Kanan-kiri-depan-belakang tembok, sudah begitu sepi lagi. Mungkin aku sedang mencari ketenangan?

Aku membuka kotak makanku. Takoyakinya masih rapi.

"Sreett…"

"Sendirian saja?"

Seseorang mencuri satu takoyaki. Parahnya yang ia curi isi keju.

"Haizaki!" Kesalku.

"Kau sendirian saja?" Tanyanya.

"Kembalikan takoyakiku!"

"Sudah kutelan!" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Menyebalkan!

"Ah, aku sedang malas mengganggu wanita. Yang terpenting aku sudah makan. _Jaa_." Ia berjalan ke kelas.

Kau pikir kau bisa lari, Haizaki?!

Dengan cepat, aku langsung menghampirinya dan sedikit memberi pelajaran.

Sesaat tadi ia terlihat seperti… _flashback_?

"Ni-nijimura…"

Hah? Nijimura? Itu kan nama _senpai_ ku saat karate.

Aku membiarkannya pergi.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, aku berniat meminjam buku dari perpustakaan. Tapi aku urung karena penjaga perpustakaannya mereka lagi. Posisi yang ditempati anak baru itu sekarang kan dulunya milikku. Ah, rasa itu datang lagi.

"Posisimu direbut?"

Suara ini.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarnya.

"Akashi?"

"Posisimu direbut kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku mulai jengkel.

"Yang biasanya bersama Takuna saat di perpustakaan, kau kan? Sekarang dia sama siapa?"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Ucapku kesal.

"Kau cemburu pada Hitsuki kan?"

 **Deg!**

"Aku tidak cemburu! Aku juga biasa saja!" Bantahku.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya cemburu kok."

Dengan menatap Akashi kesal, aku langsung menuju parkiran sepeda dan mengoesnya menuju rumah.

Kesal kesal kesal!

Aku pikir dia akan berkata baik. Ini kan pertama kalinya kita berbicara semenjak tahun ajaran baru! Akashi memang tidak berubah!

Aku memelankan goesanku.

Kalau aku bisa melakukan atraksi sepeda keren juga ya. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?

Sepanjang ini aku berhasil melakukannya. Kalau cuma trik mengangkat-angkat kurang greget. Coba lebih kebelakang dan…

Tidak! Keseimbanganku jadi goyah… Ada tiang listrik!

 **JDUK**

 **BRAK**

Tubuhku sakit. Kepalaku sangat pusi–…

* * *

Aku pusing. Pusing sekali. Putih. Apa aku sedang di kamar? Tapi baunya seperti obat-obatan. Apa yang terakhir kali kulakukan?

 **AH!**

"Tenang… tenang." Ujar perawat cantik tersebut.

Kepalaku tambah pusing karena aku langsung duduk. Aku kembali menidurkan posisiku.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Akashi!"

Akashi tak memalingkan wajahnya dari koran yang ia baca.

"Kau itu kenapa selalu menyebut namaku dulu saat aku bertanya. Sampai membuatku harus bertanya dua kali." Ucapnya ketus.

"Habis aku kaget! Kau yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadari perban yang melilit kepala dan lenganmu."

Ah, benar.

"Nakamura-san yang membawamu."

Eh?

 _Nakamura sedang mengendarai mobil ke sekolah untuk menjemput Akashi. Lalu ia melihat seseorang yang terjatuh dari sepeda. Setelah ia perhatikan, itu adalah kau._

 _Ia segera mengangkat handphonenya._

 _"Sumimasen. Saya tidak menjemput bocchan. [Name]-ojou-sama mengalami kecelakaan."_

 _"Kecelakaan? [Name]?"_

 _"Antarkan ia ke rumah sakit Midorima saja."_

 _"Baik."_

 _Tidak memedulikan Yan yang terus ganjen padanya, Akashi segera berlari dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit._

"Kau harusnya merasa beruntung karena bertemu dengan Nakamura-san. Tetapi kau membuat kesalahan padaku. Karena Nakamura-san mengantarmu, aku jadi harus pulang–"

"Aku mengerti. Maaf." Ucapku lalu menundukkan kepala.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Padahal aku cuma bercanda."

Aku hanya mengabaikan kata-katanya.

 **BRAK**

"[Name]! Apa yang sakit? Bagaimana? Sudah mendingan? Atau semakin parah?"

 _Aniki_? Bukankah harusnya ia di Amerika?

Aniki dengan tak karuan menghampiriku.

" _Yokatta_. Kau baik-baik saja." _Aniki_ menghela nafas lega. Tetapi setelah itu ia langsung menjitak kepalaku.

" _Ittai_!"

"Kau ini ya! Kemarin aku pulang kau kunci pintu rumah dan tak kunjung membukanya! Sekarang aku pulang bukannya disambut dengan baik. Aku malah langsung mendengar kabar kalau kau kecelakaan!" Protes _aniki_.

"Kalau yang kemarin kan gara-gara _Aniki_ menyuruhku untuk…"

Orangnya ada di sini lagi!

 _Aniki_ menyeringai. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk berada di rumah dia!" Aku langsung menunjuk orang yang sedang duduk di sebelahku.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi?!

"Hahaha….." Aniki tertawa lepas. Sementara Akashi terkekeh.

"Terima kasih ya, Akashi sudah menjaganya selama ia pingsan." Ucap _aniki_.

"Sama-sama Naruki-san."

Walaupun aku cuma terbentur biasa, banyak juga yang menjengukku.

"Kriieeettt…"

Pintu terbuka lagi dan menampakkan sosok TAKUNA-KUN! Sepertinya ia bersama dengan… anak baru itu lagi.

"Yo [Name]. Bagaimana?" Tanya Takuna-kun sambil tersenyum.

"Baik-baik saja." Aku membalas senyumnya.

Entah mengapa, semenjak ada gadis itu, Takuna-kun jarang bersamaku.

Apa yang kupikirkan?

" _Aniki_." Panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bicara pada Aniki."

Aniki menatap penjenguk lain lalu mereka semua keluar kecuali aku dan aniki.

"Ada apa?"

Aku tak menjawabnya.

Kuraih tangan kanan _aniki_ untuk menutupi wajahku. Entah mengapa aku langsung menangis saat itu.

"Kenapa [Name]? Kenapa kamu menangis?" Ucap _aniki_.

"Aku… huff…. juga…huff…tidak…huff..tahu…" Ucapku dengan parau.

 _Aniki_ menarik tangan kanannya dan memelukku. Memeluk adik kecilnya yang sedang menangis entah karena apa.

Menggantikan _Otou-san_ yang melindungi anak perempuannya.

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis.

Apa karena aku cemburu pada anak baru itu? Atau karena ulah dan perkataan Akashi? Atau karena aku sakit?

Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti.

* * *

Walaupun kata Midorima-ouji-san aku baik-baik saja, aku disuruh menginap selama semalam. Dan boleh pulang besok siang. Aku juga sudah berterima kasih pada Nakamura-san.

"Aku titip [Name] dulu ya, Akashi. Aku mau ke toilet." Pamit _aniki_.

"Ha'i."

"Kau tidak pulang, Akashi?" Tanyaku bingung karena Akashi masih di sini.

"Tidak."

"Tidur sana." Suruh Akashi.

"Malas. Belum ngantuk."

Akashi menggerakkan tangannya dan…

"Hmphh! Hah.. hah…" Ia menjepit hidungku dengan jarinya lalu melepaskannya.

"Aku malas!" Gerutuku.

Aku memposisikan tidurku dengan miring. Menyisakan setengah bagian tempat tidur. Berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Akashi.

 **BUMP**

Aku merasakan sesuatu di sebelahku.

"Akashi!" Aku berbalik dan mendorong tubuhnya.

Tapi Akashi malah berbalik menghadapku.

Wajahnya dekat sekali!

"Jika aku yang sekarang adalah Takuna, apa kau akan menghentikannya?"

Wajahku memanas.

"Te-tentu saja!"

Akashi segera duduk dan bangkit.

* * *

 **PAK!**

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku begitu Akashi melempar buku catatannya.

Penjenguk harusnya tidak melukai pasien!

"Catatan untukmu."

"Aku kan tidak meminta."

"Kau pikir saat kau mencatat di buku Fisikaku, aku meminta?"

Baiklah, aku mengalah.

" _Arigatou_ , Akashi."

"Hn."

* * *

Hari ini baton libur. Jadi aku langsung pulang saja.

Aku melihat sosok anak kecil berjalan sendiri di koridor ini. Aku memiringkan kepala. "Bukankah itu Shiina-chan?"

"Yo, Shiina-chan. Tidak bersama Midorima?" Tanyaku kepada gadis bersurai hijau. Dia adalah adik Midorima yang berada di kelas 5.

Bukankah Shira-chan juga kelas 5? Aku tidak mau memikirkan Takuna-kun!

"Aku tidak tahu Shin-nii di mana."

"Ayo, kuantar."

Pasti sedang di gym basket.

"Midorima!" Panggilku begitu sampai di gym.

Ada hal yang harus kusampaikan pada Taiga. Midorima menghampiri Shiina-chan. Sementara aku menghampiri Taiga.

"Nanti malam kau ke rumah, ya. Ada acara makan malam keluarga. Mumpung ada Aniki dan Sukira-nee. Nanti juga ada Tatsuya-nii."

"Baik."

" _Sankyu_ , Taiga."

Taiga hanya mengangguk.

Aku ikut mengantar Midorima dan Shiina-chan keluar.

"[Name]-senpai dan Midorima-senpai terlihat seperti orangtua dan anak ya!"

"Iya, mereka terlihat cocok."

Akashi segera menatap tajam dua _kouhai_ itu.

Akashi berjalan cepat keluar gym.

"Midorima, balik! [Name] saja yang mengantar adikmu!"

" _Captain_ terlihat cemburu."

Midorima berbalik.

Aku menatap jengkel Akashi.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Aku hanya berdecih lalu mengantar Shiina-chan ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Entah mengapa semakin hari Takuna-kun lebih dekat dengan anak baru itu.

Seperti biasa, saat istirahat aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat sepi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Takuna-chan."

Aku tak salah dengar dan lihat kan?

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hitsuki?"

"Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi selama ini aku menyukaimu."

Tanpa sadar, aku meremas seragamku bagian dada sebelah kiri. Aku tidak kuat melihat ini. Tapi kakiku terlalu kaku untuk bergerak, bergerak untuk lari.

"Hei, kau sendiri bagaimana Takuna-chan?"

Aku tidak kuat! Kakiku lemas. Tubuhku kaku, seakan harus melihat pernyataan cinta itu. Kenapa yang kulihat adalah Takuna-kun? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja?

Mulut Takuna-kun terbuka. Kurasa aku akan mendapat kenyataan pahit. Takuna-kun memang baik kepada semua orang. Dan sekarang, ia akan baik kepada gadis yang mengutarakan perasaannya atau dengan _secret admirernya_ yang sedang menahan rasa sakit ini? Tetapi Takuna-kun terlalu baik jika ia memilih yang kedua.

"Aku–"

"Lari bodoh," ujar seseorang.

Belum sempat aku melakukan sesuatu, sosok itu sudah menggenggam telapak tangan kiriku dengan telapak tangannya. Berlari menggandengku.

Suara itu. Suara yang selama ini mengusik ketenanganku. Tetapi di balik itu semua, suara itu adalah suara yang sudah menyelamatkanku berkali-kali. Seperti tidak akan membiarkanku terjatuh.

"A-akashi!"

Sial! Pandanganku tidak jelas. Seperti banyak embun yang menutupi pandanganku. Mataku juga terasa hangat.

"Huh… huh…" Aku memaksa Akashi untuk berhenti paksa.

Kami terhenti di depan gym basket.

Aku berusaha melepaskan genggamannya, tetapi ia tidak melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan, Akashi!" Rontaku.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya!" Balas Akashi teguh.

Bulir-bulir bening mengalir perlahan dari kedua mataku.

Ada apa denganku? Aku menangis? Aku menangis di depan Akashi? Menangis di depan Akashi akan sosok cowok yang kuidamkan? Menangisi soal cowok yang dulunya jika di depan Akashi kubangga-banggakan. Sekarang apa? Keadaan malah berbalik.

Tangisanku semakin jadi.

 **SREEETT**

Akashi menguatkan genggamannya. Ia membuka gym, membawaku untuk memasukinya, dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

Ia masih dengan setia menggandengku.

 **DEP**

Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku membenamkan wajahku di atas bahunya. Tangannya tidak ada henti untuk mengelus rambut dan punggungku. Aku meremas seragam bagian kedua bahunya dengan kuat.

"A…ka...shi…"

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Miris sekali. Dulu seorang gadis bercerita riang padaku tentang sosok yang membuatnya gila. Sekarang gadis itu ada di pelakukanku. Menangis parau karena sosok itu juga."

Aku tak peduli mau dia mengejekku apa!

"Tapi orang yang memeluknya akan selalu ada di sisi gadis itu," bisik Akashi pelan.

Aku sempat tertegun.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, [Full Name]."

Aku hanya bisa merasakan tangisanku semakin deras. Tidak peduli dengan bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi.

* * *

"Bukankah cinta itu harusnya indah, Akashi?" Air mataku kini sudah mengering.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Akashi beranjak dari _bench_. Ia memainkan bola basket.

Aku menundukkan kepala. "Tapi kenapa? Takuna-kun… aku menyukainya! Sangat!..." Aku kembali meremas seragamku. "A..ku selalu memperhatikannya. Selalu berbuat yang terbaik agar ia nyaman denganku. Tapi kenapa…" Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mulai berjatuhan lagi.

 **DAP!**

Aku bisa mendengar jelas kalau bola basket tersebut dipantulkan dengan kasar.

"Bisakah kau tidak seperti itu? Aku benci kau menangis," ujar Akashi dingin.

Seakan membeku, pergerakanku terhenti.

"Memangnya Takuna menyukai gadis itu juga?"

"Tidak tahu!"

Akashi malah mengajakku bermain basket. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia yang emosi karena kepayahanku, tapi ini yang menghiburku.

"Ayo cepat buka, Tetsu. Aku ingin mendinginkan kepala setelah ujian kimia tadi."

"Sabar, Aomine-kun."

Aku dan Akashi mendengar suara-suara tersebut. Ternyata kami di sini sampai pelajaran usai. Bukan itu!

 **SRET**

Lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini Akashi membawaku berlari dengan genggamannya.

* * *

 _ **Apa kau baik-baik saja?** by unknown number_

Pesan dari siapa ini?

 _ **Maaf, ini siapa?**_

 _ **Hayo tebak…**_ _by unknown number_

Dasar orang iseng!

 _ **Aku tidak main-main. Aku tebak kalau ini Akashi!**_

 _ **Yap! Benar sekali.**_ _by unknown number_

 _ **Aku tidak sedang baik. Aniki sedang menyembunyikan mp3ku.**_

 _ **Lagi mau curhat? Maaf ya, aku bukan orang baperan.**_ _by unknown number_

 _ **Aku nggak curhat!**_

Aku memasukkan nomornya ke kontakku.

 _Annoying Boy_

Entahlah, aku rasa nama itu cocok untuknya.

Akashi, Akashi. Tahu dari mana ia nomorku?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Takuna-kun, apa aku harus _move on_ darinya? Sayangnya, aku sudah terlalu lama menyukainya. Dia sudah terlanjur membekas di hatiku.

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan ke bawah untuk membuang sampah dari kelas. Samar-samar aku mendengar perempuan yang sedang mengosip. Tetapi yang menarik dari itu adalah aku mendengar nama 'Akashi.' Karena kupikir menarik, aku mengupingnya.

"Akashi itu sombong banget, tahu!"

"Iya, dia selalu menolak pernyataan cinta semua orang."

"Sebentar lagi penggemarnya juga hangus."

Entah mengapa aku panas sendiri mendengar pernyataan mereka tentang Akashi barusan. _Somehow_. Akashi tidak seperti itu!

 **BRAK**

Aku menjatuhkan karung sampah tersebut dengan sengaja.

"A-akashi tidak seperti itu!"

"Hah? Siapa kau?"

"Bukankah itu teman dekatnya Akashi itu, ya?"

"Walaupun seperti itu, dia sebenarnya ba…ik."

Benar juga. Walaupun dia seperti itu, pada akhirnya malah aku yang selalu merepotkannya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Ketiga orang yang mengosip tersebut berlalu.

* * *

Semakin hari aku makin dekat dengan Akashi. Walaupun kenyataannya kami berbeda kelas.

Aku berjalan pelan untuk pulang. Tapi begitu aku melewati _minimarket_ , seseorang memanggilku.

"Takuna-kun?"

Sejujurnya, aku belum bisa _move on_ darinya sampai sekarang.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Dua kata itu terucap tanpa ragu dari mulut Takuna-kun.

* * *

 **A/N**

Sudah mendekati ending nih!

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan membaca!

Silahkan berpendapat di kotak review!

 _See you soon!_


	9. Something Different

Aku membalikkan tubuh seolah terimitasi oleh suara yang sangat kurindukan. Biasanya, suara orang yang dirindukan selalu terngiang di mana pun ia berada. Apakah ini hanya sekadar lamunanku? Atau mungkin harapanku seperti rombongan yang sedang menyusuri padang pasir?

Ini pertaruhan. Tidak peduli jika yang kudengar hanya halusinasi atau realita. Aku sudah siap sakit hati.

Netraku melebar, mulutku sedikit terbuka. "Takuna-kun?"

Ia... benar-benar Takuna-kun. Orang pertama yang kusukai–selain keluarga. Suka? Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa membedakan antara suka dan cinta. Ia adalah cowok pertama yang membuatku kagum dan menangis–selain keluargaku. Sekian lama aku tidak menangis, aku menangis karena cowok, dan ia sendiri pun adalah orang yang kusuka.

Takuna-kun menarik napas, lalu membuangnya. Wajahnya memerah.

Semilir angin berhembus bersama buangan napasnya.

"Aku...

Aku menahan napas.

...menyukaimu."

Ingin rasanya aku mengelilingi cincin Saturnus. Jantungku sudah tidak keruan. Rautnya tampak serius. Segala perasaan bercampur dalam diriku.

Tapi... mengapa ia mengatakannya ketika aku mulai nyaman dengam sosok lain?

* * *

 **An Annoying Boy**

 **Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Aku dan Takuna-kun terdiam di sebuah kursi taman yang sedang kami singgahi. Oh, tidak. Kurasa belakangan ini aku mengalami beberapa peristiwa dari gabungan hiburan yang ber _genre romance_. Mulai dari sakit hati karena melihat pernyataan seseorang terhadap orang yang disukainya, hingga dirinya sendiri yang menerima pernyataan cinta. Yah, kisahku dengan Takuna-kun memang cukup _mainstream_. Kenyataan bahwa kami saling suka tetapi tidak yakin.

"Aku sudah terlambat mengatakannya," ia menghela napas. Tatapannya mengarah pada tanah dengan merasa bersalah. Kenapa ia harus memancarkan tatapan bersalah?

Sebenarnya, aku menyetujui bahwa ia benar-benar telat mengatakannya. Ingin aku mengatakan, "Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kenapa kau mengatakannya ketika aku mulai nyaman dengan orang lain?" Tetapi, aku sendiri yang menahan perasaan itu. Lagipula, ini bukan salah Takuna-kun, kok. Ini salah diriku sendiri yang menghibur diri dengan anggapan _mainstream_ , _hanya dengan memerhatikannya, itu sudah cukup_.

Aku sendiri hanya menatapnya heran. Ia menghembuskan napas lagi, "Aku senang kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

Ba-bagaimana ia bisa berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah memberitahukan perasaanku padanya. Hanya Akashi yang... tahu. AH! Ini pasti Akashi! Dasar, mulut ember!

"Maaf, selama ini aku menyadari perasaanmu padaku."

Aku menunduk malu. Dia bilang _selama ini_? _Selama ini_ katanya? Oh, berarti Akashi memberitahunya jauh sebelum hari ini. Atau bahkan, setelah malam aku makan malam bersamanya–tidak, saat itu aku makan bersama otou-san, Masaomi-ouji-san, dan Akashi. Bukan cuma Akashi.

Takuna-kun tersenyum geli sambil menatapku, "Aku tahu sendiri, kok. Dari sikapmu padaku, aku sudah bisa mengetahuinya."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu. "Jika kau ingin tahu, aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali program _public speaking_. Saat itu tidak ada yang ingin maju. Tetapi kau dengan semangat berpidato di depan angkatan. Yah, asal kau tahu juga, sebelum kau maju ke depan, aku hendak berdiri loh."

Oh, jadi yang itu! Ketika pertama kali kami menginjakkan kaki di bangku menengah pertama. "Kupikir, saat kau meninggalkan alat tulismulah kesempatan yang tepat untuk berbicara padamu."

"Hm," kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat malu sekarang.

Takuna-kun memandang lurus ke depan. "Tapi, kurasa cukup di sini saja."

Netraku kembali melebar seperti yang sebelumnya, "Heh?" Tetapi, entah bagaimana, aku merasa lega.

"Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat, kau akan cinta pada Akashi-san."

Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku kembali berdegup dengan cepat? Aku harus membuat sebuah alibi. Alibi yang tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh seorang Shinichi Kudo pun. Ah, aku berlebihan. Tetapi lidahku terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-a-a-a-a..."

Takuna-kun terkekeh, "Jadi, benar kan?"

"A-a-a-a-a..."

"Apa? Akashi? Hahahaha." Aku tambah bingung harus membuat alibi apa.

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu menangis, [Name]."

Tatapan Takuna-kun berubah, merasa bersalah. Oh, rupanya ia juga tahu aku menangis karenanya. Aku tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa, Takuna-kun. Tapi, aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau berjanji untuk selalu menjadi temanku."

Senyuman Takuna-kun merekah, ia mengangguk pelan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Dia dan aku sekarang berhadapan. Tangan kanannya menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku, "Aku janji." lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Kenapa tidak seperti biasanya? Kenapa aku merasa tenang? Apa karena aku…–tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin cinta–tidak!

"Mama, kakak itu menampar pipinya sendiri sampai merah."

* * *

"Kami pulang duluan, ya, [Surname]- _chan_!"

Ingin sekali aku menarik mereka. Sekarang hari Kamis, ya, hari yang merupakan jadwal piketku–bersama tiga lainnya. Tetapi mereka selalu melarikan diri. Setiap hari Kamis teman-teman di kelas–minus Takuna-kun selalu makan dan sengaja menyobek-nyobek kertas mereka hingga kelas berantakan. Hei, lagipula apa mereka tidak kasihan pada orang tua mereka? Dan dengan pohon yang semakin berkurang?

Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhh haruskah aku sendiri? Baiklah, aku bisa! Ayo, kamu pasti bisa, [Name]!

Kututup semua jendela, lalu kusapu lantai dari di setiap permukaan lantai. Kalian tahu? Aku melakukannya sendiri. Sendiri.

Sendiri sampai aku tak sadar Akashi sudah sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu. Sontak saja aku terkejut olehnya. Kalau dari tadi di situ, kenapa tidak membantu coba? Padahal tahun lalu aku selalu piket dengannya.

Ia memungut sesuatu dari lantai–penghapus. Tatapan kami bertemu, ia menyodorkan penghapus itu padaku. Dengan ragu, aku mengambilnya. Kenapa aku harus ragu coba? "Terima kasih," ucapku datar.

Mulutnya terbuka seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Belum satu pun kata terdengar, ada panggilan manja dari yang lain, "Sei- _kun_!"

Yan berlari dan hendak memeluk Akashi. Seperti biasa, Akashi selalu menghindarinya. Merasa risih, Akashi berbalik yang tentunya terus dibuntuti oleh Yan.

Yan berusaha mengapit lengan Akashi, tetapi ia menepisnya, " _Mou_ , Sei- _kun_! Kau selalu begitu." Dikerucutkan bibirnya manja. Mereka memang lucu. Yan yang terus ganjen padanya, Akashi yang sinisme. Tapi, entah mengapa, lucu yang sekarang ini seperti dipaksakan oleh rasa tidak suka.

* * *

Beberapa hari ke belakang, aku menghindari Akashi. Terutama jika ia sedang diusik oleh Yan. Entah mengapa.

Kuhentikan gerakan pensil, " _Nee_ , Momoi- _san_." Sekarang ini aku sedang belajar bersamanya–di rumahnya. Ia menghentikan pensil yang sedang menari-nari, "Ya?"

"Momoi- _san_ sadar tidak, semakin hari Akashi semakin ganteng," ucapku datar. Masih memegang pensilnya–yang atasnya menyentuh dagu halusnya, ia menyahut, "Memang benar sih. Semuanya jadi tambah ganteng. Akashi-kun, Mukkun, Midorin, Ki-chan, bahkan Dai-chan. Tapi yang paling drastis sudah pasti Tetsu-kun!" Aku bisa merasakan hawa _fangirling_ dari Momoi- _san_.

Kuletakkan wajah bagian kiriku di atas meja, "Beberapa hari ini aku menghindari Akashi."

Ia terkejut, "Memang ada apa? Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Aku menghela napas, "Kalau berantem sih, sering,"

"Lalu ada apa?"

Aku menatap wajah elegan Momoi- _san_ , yah, kurasa cara pandang seperti ini tidak baik dan bisa merusak mata. Kualihkan pandangan lurus mengikuti posisi kepalaku, aku tidak mau memakai kacamata selagi muda. "Tidak tahu. Aku selalu menghindarinya, apalagi jika ia sedang diganggu oleh Yan," aku menghela napas lagi, "Aku tahu, Yan itu suka sama Akashi. Dia suka, suka banget."

Entah perasaan saja atau memang benar, Momoi-san tersenyum seperti telah memecahkan suatu kasus, "Jadi, [Name]- _chan_ cemburu nih?" ucapnya tersenyum usil.

Posisiku yang kepalanya kuletakkan di atas meja dengan refleksnya terangkat–hingga tubuhku menjadi tegap. "Ah? Tidak."

"Lalu mengapa…–"

"–Akashi itu baik, pintar, enak diajak ngobrol, ganteng. Kalau seperti itu, siapa coba yang tidak nyaman dengannya?" _Yosh_! Alibiku berhasil.

Momoi- _san_ tertawa, untuk apa coba, ia tertawa? "Kalau [Name]- _chan_ nyaman dengannya, berarti kau menyukainya," tawanya makin keras.

Aku menghela napas lagi, dengan enteng, kusahut, "Aku tidak menyukainya."

Yang lebih penting, apa-apaan barusan? Seharusnya Akashi itu menyebalkan. MENYEBALKAN!

Aku meletakkan daguku di atas meja, tangan kananku kubuat coret-coret kertas dengan pensil, "Dulu, Takira-senpai pernah bilang, jangan menjengkelkan Akashi, soalnya nanti dia ganteng," tuturku.

Momoi- _san_ menghela napas lelah, "[Name]- _chan_ benar-benar keras kepala, ya. Kau sudah jelas menyukai Akashi- _kun_."

Tubuhku kembali tegap, "Sudah kubilang, AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!"

* * *

Aku menghela napas berkali-kali. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan di samping model muda Kise Ryouta- _kun_. Yang membuatku berdebar bukan itu, tetapi tempat tujuan kita, _gym_ basket.

 _"Are? [Name]cchi?" Aku yang sedang keluar kelas terkejut. "Kise-kun?"_

 _Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini, "Ano… tadi aku piket sendirian. Jadi, aku terlambat. Karena [Name]cchi jago debat dengan Akashicchi…"_

 _Aku menyipitkan mata, benar firasatku. "…etto–"_

 _"–Ya, aku mengerti," Kise-kun hanya bisa cengengesan. Dasar Kise-kun!_

Lagipula kenapa aku harus berdebar ketika menuju gym basket? Bukankah biasanya aku tenang-tenang saja?

"Ada apa [Name]?" tanya Taiga. Aku ke sini bukan untuk menemuinya. Tetapi biasanya kan, memang begitu.

"A-a-a–ah…–"

"Kise! Lari keliling lapangan lima belas kali!" telingaku langsung menajam.

Dengan cepat, kutinggalkan Taiga, "Oi, Akashi!"

Netra Akashi kini beralih padaku, "Tadi Kise-kun piket sendirian, jadi–"

"–Jadi, tujuanmu ke sini untuk berdebat denganku? Oh, aku tahu, kau sangat rindu padaku. Mankanya, kau datang ke sini agar bisa berbicara padaku walau hanya perdebatan kan?" Ia menyeringai kecil.

Aku bisa merasakan darahku menjulur ke atas setelah mendengar kata _rindu_ dan _berbicara padanya_. "Ti-ti-tidak! Jangan gede rasa, ya!" Untung saja, kami tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

Akashi semakin menyeringai, "Huh? Kau yakin seperti itu–"

"–Sei- _kun_!" seorang gadis, yang kuyakini adalah Yan meloncat ke arah Akashi. Di peluknya Akashi dari belakang. Aku menundukkan pandanganku. Dengan pelan, kulangkahkan kaki ke luar.

Senyumku merekah ketika mendapati sosok itu di luar. Dengan riang, kulambaikan dan berlari kecil ke arahnya, "Takuna- _kun_!" dari jauh, ia tersenyum. Ah, aku sangat rindu senyum itu.

* * *

Aku menatap pantulan langit senja pada air sungai ini. Argh, aku masih kesal dengan yang tadi. Lagipula kenapa aku harus kesal? Bukankah itu memang sudah biasa? Belum lama, aku merasakan tetesan di kepalaku. Ini tidak mungkin hujan, bukan? Kucoba merasakan cairan itu. Dan rasanya lengket! Begitu aku menonggakkan kepalaku, "Akashi!" ucapku kaget.

Ia membawa dua _ice cream_. Ia menyodorkan satu _ice cream_ yang tetesannya ada di puncak kepalaku. "Lengket tahu," aku menggerutu sebal.

Tak kusangka, ia mengambil duduk di sebelahku–sambil memakan ice cream–bersamaku. "Terima kasih, Sei,"

Krik krik.

Tunggu.

Apa yang kukatakan barusan?

Akashi menyeringai, "Ya, begitu bagus. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sei! Tidak pakai embel-embel apa pun! Sei!"

Aku terkejut, "A-a-ka–"

"–Sei!"

Aku bungkam oleh tatapan dinginnya. Tidak! Sekarang lidahku jadi kelu. Haruskah aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya? Tapi, tapi, tapi, bukankah ia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku juga? AAARRRRGGGHHHH!

* * *

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Sepertinya baru kemarin aku masuk dan bertemu kembali dengan Aka–Sei, sekarang sudah tahun terakhir saja. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Sei. Saat itu, Yan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sei. Lalu, Sei meminta Yan untuk melupakannya. Kalau soal Takuna-kun dan Hitsuki… _"Dia itu ganjen, aku tak suka padanya."_ Takuna-kun berkata seperti itu.

Tetapi, belakangan ini Sei menjauhiku. Entah mengapa. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku di masa sekolah menengah atas.

Aku menghela napas lega, hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian. Tetapi, Akashi masih saja menjauhiku.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Sei?" tanyaku _to the point_. Untung saja kami sedang berjalan pulang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap ke arahku, tetapi tatapannya tajam. Dia maju, aku mundur. Dia maju, aku mundur. Begitu seterusnya hingga punggungku menyentuh tiang listrik. Ia mundur selangkah. Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, ia berkata, "Jadi, kau belum menyadarinya juga?"

Déjà vu!

Saat tangannya patah, bukankah ia juga menanyakan hal yang sama?

Aku menghela napas lelah, "Cukup, Sei. Kau selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Aku tidak tahu," ucapku lemas.

Sei memalingkan pandangannya dan membuang napas berat. "Kau memang tidak peka. Tidak ada cara lain selain mengatakannya langsung."

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar. Ia menarik napas lalu membuangnya, tatapannya kembali mengarah padaku, "Aku–" angin berhembus membuat helainannya menari, "–menyukaimu." Ia tersenyum tipis, "Aku menyukaimu, [Name]."

Netraku membulat. Mulutku menganga. Jantungku tidak keruan. Wajahku memanas. "A-a-apa? Kau pasti bohong kan?!"

Sei mengernyit, "Aku serius."

Entah apa yang terjadi, aku malah berlari menjauhinya–ke rumah. Aku bisa merasakan ia mengejarku, aku berlari sekencangnya dan berhasil lolos darinya. Bodoh, apa yang barusan kulakukan? Bukankah ini seperti aku menggantungnya?

* * *

Sampai hari kelulusan tiba, tak ada kontak sama sekali dengannya. Lagipula, aku tidak mengerti akan perasaanku sendiri. Yang jelas, aku senang ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Aku tak kuat menatapnya, aku juga tak mendapatkan kancing keduanya.

Aku menghela napas. Lusa. Lusa adalah waktu untuk berangkat ke Amerika. Ya, aku diterima di _Harvard University_. Jadi, selama ini, aku memang menyukainya.

 _ **To: Annoying Boy**_

 _ **Subject: Bicara**_

 _ **Kumohon datang ke jembatan dekat sekolah besok siang.**_

 _Send_!

Aku menghela napas lega.

 _Otou-san_ membuka pintu lalu memasuki kamarku, "[Name]."

Pandanganku yang tadinya menuju layar _smartphone_ kualihkan ke arahnya. "Ada apa, _Otou-san_?"

"Beres-beresnya mulai sekarang, ya, [Name]. Kamu kan suka kebablasan." Aku nyengir, "Baik, _Otou-san_." _Otou-san_ tersenyum lalu keluar.

* * *

 _Yosh_! Aku sudah siap mengatakannya. Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, "Siap-siap berangkat, [Name]! Pesawatnya dimajukan!" Seketika, napasku terhenti.

* * *

Dimana-mana pesawat itu di _delay_ , bukan dimajukan!

" _Mohon perhatian, pesawat Japan Airlines dari Haneda Airport, Tokyo, dengan tujuan John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York, akan segera lepas landas._ "

Aku meremas rokku. Kutundukkan kepalaku. "Sei," lirihku. Aku bisa merasakan tetesan air pada punggung tanganku–yang jatuh dari netraku.

Apakah kau akan melupakanku, Sei?

Apakah kau akan membenciku?

Apakah ketika aku kembali, perasaanmu masih sama?

Isakanku semakin keras.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

A/N

Hohohoho...

Mungkin chapter depan adalah FINAL CHAPTER! XD

Kira-kira saya bakal balik pas libur ujian kelas 9.

 _Ganbatte, ore no aniki!_ :3

Terima kasih banyak, yang udah ngelakuin apa pun untuk fic ini selama beberapa bulan terakhir XD


	10. An Annoying Boy

" _Congratulations for all of you who passed the study of this beloved Harvard University_!"

Tepukan tangan berseru pasca upacara kelulusan _Harvard University_ berakhir. Sekarang aku telah menjadi sarjana arsitektur. Tepat hari ini juga aku akan meninggalkan Amerika dan pulang ke Jepang. Walaupun aku sering pulang ke Jepang, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu banyak seperti aniki–jika ia pulang ke Jepang. Enaknya jadi aniki.

Aku segera pulang ke _apartment_ untuk bersiap-siap ke bandara.

Aku memencet bel kamar _apartment aniki_ yang berada di sebelah kamarku.

"Bukain, Sukira!" Terdengar suara _aniki_ dari dalam. _Aniki_ memang menyebalkan! Aku penasaran, apakah Sukira- _nee_ tidak jengkel dengan perilaku _otto_ nya itu?

"[Name]- _chan_ sudah siap?"

"Um," aku mengangguk.

"Tetapi lebih baik masuk dulu," Sukira- _nee_ mempersilakanku masuk.

Aku segera duduk di atas karpet halus yang diduduki oleh _aniki_ dan errrrr… keponakanku, Sousuke yang baru berumur beberapa bulan. Aku memandangnya gemas.

* * *

 **An Annoying Boy**

 **Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Enjoy this last chapter~**

* * *

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bercermin di depan kaca kamar. Pandanganku beralih pada foto yang terbingkai di atas meja lampu tidur. Foto diriku empat tahun lalu, saat aku lulus dari Teiko _kouko_.

Aku merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Makan malam tadi, sangat menyenangkan.

 _ **Drrt Drrrtt**_

Aku meraih _smartphone_ yang terletak di atas meja.

* * *

 **From: Takuna-kun**

 **To: [Name]**

 **Subject: Kabar**

 **Yo, baru pulang dari Amerika ya? Apa kabar?**

* * *

Senyumku langsung merekah, segera saja kuketik balasan untuknya.

* * *

 **From: [Name]**

 **To: Takuna-kun**

 **Haha, _Watashi wa daijoubu! Takuna-kun wa_?**

* * *

Aku mendekap _smartphone_ di atas dada sembari barbaring. Kuhidupkan kembali layar _smartphone_ untuk sekadar bernostalgia dengan kontak-kontak yang tersimpan rapi. Yah, walaupun hanya melihat-lihat. Tidak sampai menghubunginya atau mengirimkan _mail box_.

 _Afendi Franklin_

 _Akihito Kanbara_

 _Alise McKenna_

 _Annoying Boy_

Senyumku serta pergerakanku terhenti dengan kontak itu. Tubuhku serasa kaku. Lidahku menjadi kelu.

–Aku tersenyum pahit–pahit sekali. Kontak dengan pemilik nomornya adalah–aku menghembuskan napas dalam–Sei–

–agar tangisku tidak pecah–tapi…

–tetap saja pecah jika aku mengingatnya! Apalagi jika aku sampai menyebut namanya–walaupun hanya dalam hati.

Sudahlah, sudah terlambat untuk menahan tangis. Entah sudah berapa kali aku meluapkan emosiku dengan air bening hangat ini–ketika aku mengingatnya. Mengingat hal-hal kecil yang dulu terasa biasa. Aku hanya bisa terisak dengan parau di dalam kamar.

 _"Aku menyukaimu, [Name]."_

Jemariku meremas seprei kasur.

 _ **Kumohon datang ke jembatan dekat sekolah besok siang.**_

Mungkinkah?

Mungkinkah saat itu kau benar-benar datang?

Datang dan mendapat kekecewaan dariku?

Tentang janji–yang kubuat–dan kuingkari sendiri?

Argh! Aku sungguh naif!

Aku tahu, mungkin kau sudah melupakanku.

Atau bahkan, kau _membenciku_.

Setelah tangisanku mereda, aku diam-diam keluar rumah. Seperti enam–tujuh tahun lalu. Di malam turunnya salju, di tengah lapangan basket kompleks.

* * *

Hanya sepoi-sepoi angin serta kelopak-kelopak sakura yang sudah menipis. Menandakan berakhirnya musim semi dan tanda-tanda datangnya musim panas–menemaniku di malam sunyi ini.

 _Natsu_ kah?

 _Mou_! Terlalu banyak kenangan di musim panas bersamanya! Kebun binatang–foto _pre-wedding_ –tunggu. Hm, kurasa hawa-hawa panas mulai terasa. Hah, memang seharusnya begitu. Ini kan akhir Mei. Kalau begitu, buat apa aku memakai _sweeter_!

Segitu panasnya-kah sehingga pipiku panas? Huh! Lagipula, kenapa aku menjadi baper sih!

Langkahku perlahan menuju lapangan basket. Lagi-lagi tempat kenangan bersama Sei.

 _"Aku tak menyangka, kemampuan basketmu bagai langit dan bumi dengan sepupumu sendiri."_

–Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sei begitu ia tiba.

 _"Kau ini benar-benar bad girl!"_

Tentang jitakan yang mendarat pada kepalaku–dilanjutkan dengan sentil yang memantul di keningku. Kata-kata yang membuatku bungkam.

 _"Terima kasih."_

Lalu, ucapan terima kasih yang samar-samar kudengar.

Sekarang tidak mungkin seperti dulu, bukan?

Ia tak akan muncul di sini; saat ini.

 _Kusso_! Pandanganku buram.

Semilir angin yang menguak berjuta kenangan membawa langkahku menuju Teiko _kouko_ –jembatan tempat aku akan menjawab pernyataan Sei.

* * *

Aku seperti orang bodoh saja. Tidak–aku memang bodoh. Tidak peka, dan baru menyadari perasaannya ketika ia menyatakannya. Sosok sempurna seperti dia, memang tidak pantas untukku.

Begitu sampai di ujung jembatan, terpaan angin yang membawa helaian-helaian kelopak sakura menyambutku. Helaian rambut serta anak rambutku turut mengikuti hembusan angin. Di antara merah muda itu kutemukan helaian merah. Bukan. Ini bukan kelopak sakura. Dan yang kulihat bukan merah muda–tetapi merah. Merah yang cerah di bawah pancaran sinar rembulan.

Kumohon, aku tidak mengalami gejala _skizofrenia_ atau gangguan psikologis yang lainnya kan?

Tetapi…

–entah mengapa…

–ini nyata.

Ya, ini nyata.

Sosok dengan pandangan tajam lurus ke depan itu. Ini nyata.

Aku terpaku di tempat. Netraku hanya lurus menatapnya. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk dalam diriku.

Perlahan kepala itu menoleh padaku. Apakah ia menyadari keberadaanku?

Tatapannya masih sama. Tetapi apakah perasaannya padaku masih sama, seperti dulu?

"[Name]?"

Samar, tapi terdengar.

Aku meneguk ludah. Dengan langkah yang terasa berat, aku melangkah–mendekatinya. Ia hanya memperhatikanku.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Dengan gemetar, aku bertanya, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Dengan jarak yang hanya satu meter ini ia pasti bisa mendengarnya.

"Menunggumu." Tajam, dingin, dan… lembut secara bersamaan.

Aku terkejut. Netraku melebar. Ia melanjutkan, "sejak empat tahun lalu. Aku tetap di sini." Netranya yang tajam menatapku dalam.

Aku menautkan alis. "Bohong!"

Aku bisa mendengar kekehannya. Masih sama. Seperti dulu. Seperti saat ia berhasil mengerjaiku.

Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu–"Ittai!" rintihku. Aku mengusap keningku pelan. "Dasar _bad girl_!" ucapnya sarkastik. "Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Seorang gadis tidak sepantasnya berkeliaran sendiri!" ucapnya sarkastik–lagi.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Pantas saja. Yang seperti ini memang sudah wajar di kalangan masyarakat Amerika."

Aku menghela napas. "Aku tidak terpengaruhi, tahu!" bantahku pelan–tetap dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Aku menghela napas lagi. "Aku–

–su…–

Aku gugup! Benar-benar gugup.

–suka Sei! Aku suka Sei. Suka. Suka. Benar-benar su–"

Seketika aku bisa merasakan jemari-jemari halus menyentuh daguku–lalu mengangkatnya. Hingga tatapan kami bertemu. "Katakan dengan jelas dan lantang." tuturnya lembut.

 **GLEK**

Aku menelan ludah lagi. "Aku menyukai Sei." singkat padat jelas.

Ia tersenyum lembut. "Kau tahu?"

Inilah bagian yang kunantikan sekaligus tidak kuinginkan. Mengetahui perasaanya saat ini. Sama seperti perasaan jika aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Takuna-kun. Dulu.

Jemarinya yang mengangkat daguku ia lepas. Beralih pada punggung tangan kananku. Jemari kami saling bersentuhan.

 **DEG DEG DEG**

Aku bisa merasakan debaran yang terjadi pada kedua jantung kami. Tangan Sei yang menuntunku untuk menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya membuatku merasakan. Merasakan debaran jantungnya. Wajahku memanas.

Sei tersenyum tulus. "Perasaanku hingga sekarang masih sama. Tatapanku serta tingkah lakuku masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah." Masih dengan senyum hangatnya, ia melanjutkan, "Aku mencintaimu, [Full Name]. Sejak dulu, tiga belas tahun lalu."

Wajahku kembali memanas. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. "Ada apa? Kau malu, eh?"

Walaupun aku tak melihatnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan seringai penuh kemenangan pada wajahnya. "Ti-tidak!"

Sei menghela napas, "Apa perlu aku berteriak?"

"A-APA–"

"[FULL NAME] _SUKI DA_! MULAI SEKARANG, DIA ADALAH MILIKKU! TAKKAN KUBIARKAN LELAKI LAIN MEREBUT PERHATIANNYA!"

Sei menyeringai, telingaku memerah. Aku benar-benar malu!

"Ini sudah malam, Sei," aku masih menundukkan kepala. "Biar saja. Lagipula tak ada siapa pun," responnya enteng.

 **SRAT**

 **BUG**

Aku bisa merasakan tulang belakangku menyentuh besi jembatan. Dihadapanku ada Sei dengan seringainya. Sisa kanan dan kiriku terdapat jari-jemari memegang besi.

 **GLEK**

Jantungku langsung berdebar dengan kuat.

Tangan kanan Sei ia melepaskan. Beralih untuk menyentuh daguku. Debaran itu semakin besar. Aku sungguh tidak siap untuk yang seperti ini.

Ia semakin meminimalisir jarak antara kami, hingga–"Sei! lihat langitnya!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menghadap langit. Sei tertegun. Ia ikut mendonggakkan kepalanya.

"Hmph, maksudmu _summer triangle_ itu?" Sei menunjuk langit dimana terdapat rasi Lyra, rasi Aquila, dan rasi Cygnus. Yang masing-masing dari konstelasi itu mempunyai bintang bermagnitudo 1. Bintang Vega, bintang Altair, dan bintang Deneb. Yang akan membentuk segitiga di langit malam. Tidak lupa juga dengan bima sakti yang membentang di antara bitang Vega dan bintang Altair.

"Ya. Sekarang kan akhir Mei! _Summer triangle_ itu yang menandakan datangnya musim panas!" jelasku.

Aku bisa merasakan helaan napas tidak suka dari Sei. "Jangan berkata seolah kau lebih mengetahuinya dariku, [Name]." desisnya dingin.

"Biar saja!"

" _Natsu kah_?" gumam Sei. Ia tampak berpikir, untuk sesaat aku bisa melihat semburat merah pada pipinya. Hei, aku tak salah lihat kan?

"[Name]." panggilnya. "Ya?"

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menutupi hidung hingga mulutnya. "Apa kau ingat, um... ramen... kupon gratis..."

Kenapa Sei jadi begini sih? Tiba-tiba ia _out of character._

"Ramen? Kau ingin mendapat kupon gratis, Sei?"

Tidak mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang hidup dengan segala kelebihan mengharapkan kupon gratis.

"Bukan."

 _"Dasar [Name]! Dari dulu hingga sekarang masih saja tidak peka!"_ batin Akashi.

 _"Memang tidak ada cara lain untuk mengatakannya langusng!"_ lanjut Akashi pada dirinya.

Sei berdeham lalu berdiri tegap. "Aku dan keluargaku akan datang ke _mansion_ -mu untuk melamarmu! Pada musim panas tahun ini, mengerti?"

 **GLEK**

Apa? Melamar? Musim panas ini? Jadi, yang ia maksud ramen kupon gratis itu adalah foto _pre-wedding_?!

Tetapi soal melamar, apakah itu berarti aku akan tinggal seatap dengan Sei? Berinteraksi layak _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_?

Inikan berarti, aku akan menikah dengannya?

"S-sei?"

"Ini serius." ia membentuk sebuah seringai, lalu, "Lalu kita akan melanjutkan yang _tadi_. Saat kau benar-benar menjadi milikku."

Wajahku semakin panas. "Jangan gombal, Sei!" ucapku malu. Sei terkekeh, "Aku tidak gombal."

Sei tertawa sementara aku menahan malu. "Daripada terus di sini, lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang," celetuknya. "Baiklah."

Kami sama-sama berjalan sejajar menuju rumah.

Rasanya seperti dulu. Pulang sekolah bersama. Sei berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Ada apa?"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tetapi ia berjongkok dan memerintahkanku untuk naik ke punggungnya. "Naiklah!"

Aku menuruti perkataannya. Ini benar-benar seperti dulu. Aku yang dibopong di punggungnya ketika sepatuku penuh dengan saus tomat, dan ketika kakiku terkilir. Memang tegang, tetapi...

sungguh berdebar!

* * *

Hanya mereka berdualah yang mengisi suara di tengah malam selain terpaan angin. Mengisi malam dengan debaran hangat di dada.

* * *

 **E N D**

* * *

Yo Minna-saaaaaannnn!

Inilah final chapter dari _An Annoying Boy_!

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah melakukan apapun untuk fic ini.

Mohon maaf atas segala yang terjadi dalam fic ini.

 ** _SEE YOU SOON!_**


End file.
